Aunque no te pueda ver
by PaolaP
Summary: Sakura entra a una red social y encuentra a Sasuke, de 20 años, atractivo, el cual esconde un gran secreto. Ella es enviada a un internado donde no estudian ¡solo se divierten! Desde aquel lugar, seguirá en contacto con aquel conocido virtual.
1. Introducción: Pensamientos

**Aunque no te pueda ver.**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

Esperé unos segundos a que el Internet terminara de cargar.

"Una estúpida página más en la que la gente de verdad cree que va a encontrar su media naranja" – pensé.

Me encontraba en aquellos días donde reina la soledad, y buscas por cualquier medio encontrar algo medianamente productivo o por lo menos que te saque de la rutina. (Aburrimiento en exceso)

Padres por fuera, hermanos por fuera, y amigos… ¿que se olvidaron de ti?

La mejor compañía sólo podía ser el ordenador, porque ni siquiera tengo una mascota.

A pesar de lo mucho que me ha gustado navegar en la web, por todas las cosas que se pueden hacer, siempre había pensado que existían páginas que sólo visitan personas verdaderamente psicópatas. "Amor en línea " "Encuentra tu cita perfecta" "Solteros buscando amor" ¿quién se atreve a entrar a una página como esas, para divulgare al mundo su triste situación de soltería? Donde también se requiere tener una imagen (entre más sensual sea, mejor, más ciberparejas van a querer estar contigo, eso está claro) porque sino resultarías invisible para todos, "no te llegaría el amor", tal vez hasta sería aceptable poner una foto falsa (o muy retocada por Photoshop), lo importante es que te veas llamativo, ¿qué pasaría si alguien te reconoce? ¿no sería hacer el ridículo? Que tus amigos o familiares te encuentren no sería un buen plan, además, no creas que he terminado, mucho mejor si se anexa una descripción propia "Hola, soy una chica muy sencilla y tierna, busco alguien serio, me encantaría conocerte", bla bla, habla con la verdad y di que solo buscas a alguien para acostarte con MUCHA URGENCIA.

Pero muchas veces hacemos cosas en contra de nuestros principios y después nos preguntamos cómo pudimos caer tan bajo, la curiosidad nos lleva a querer vivir todo y no somos capaces de controlarnos, aunque después de esto hay una frase que para mí es una ley de la vida: "No digas que no te gusta si no los has probado".

Y así fue cómo llegué a una de esas extrañas páginas.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Entrando al Mundo Desconocido

**Capítulo 1: Entrando al mundo desconocido.**

* * *

Después de escribir esto, me di cuenta que en realidad parece una segunda parte de la introducción.

Mejor para el próximo capítulo empezaré la historia como tal :)

No lo pensé mucho, googlear cualquier palabra que estuviera relacionada y los resultados no tardarían en llegar.

"Buscar pareja", click en buscar.

_Amigo Cupido_

_Conocer Gente_

_Encuentra pareja_

_Relaciones Serias_

Entre tantas, era difícil cuál elegir.

Cualquiera, al azar, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mouse decidiera.

_Cyber Cupido, _ese era el nombre de la página.

Sistemas de Contactos Privado, Anónimo y Gratuito

Más de 500.000 Personas ya se han inscrito !

No me sorprendía nada de lo que veía, las mujeres que se veían allí eran espectaculares, no creo que yo lograra llamar la atención, aunque quisiera saber cuántas de ellas son falsas.

Pero continué, ¿qué podría pasar? Sólo quería saber si las personas que entraban a esos sitios si encontraban algo que valiera la pena. Por supuesto, me mantendría con un bajo perfil, una imagen de cualquier otra chica que se viera aceptable (si las otras lo hacían, ¿yo por qué no?)

Entré a lo que se llamaba Inscripción.

Hubo campos que llené con mucha facilidad, fecha de nacimiento, sexo, , ciudad de residencia, ocupación, etc

En cambio otros me hicieron pensar más: Edad, ¿debía mentir diciendo que era mayor de edad o ser sincera y decir que tengo 16 años?

Marqué 18 años para mantenerme en un equilibrio.

Nombre: Sakura

No tenía mucha imaginación para inventar un alias, mi nombre era suficiente, tampoco me pareció importante escribir el apellido.

Cómo te defines, gustos personales, define a quien buscas, tipo de relación que te gustaría iniciar, busco a: hombres, mujeres, ambos, edad.

¿Era necesario rellenar todas esas cosas? En realidad no me interesaba nada de eso, no busco a nadie especial, no creo que a alguien le gustaría tener algo con una chica de cabello rosado, así que omití el detalle.

Quiero contactarme con: Hombres.

Entre 18 y 20 años.

En esto sí quería ser clara, pues no me gustaría mucho que más adelante alguien de 40 o 50 años me esté buscando.

Adjuntar una foto, creo que era el problema mayor, busqué una imagen de una chica, podría ser el de un anime que tuviera cabello rosado, los que la vean pensarán que sólo es una foto de mi agrado, no porque sea la realidad.

La página envió un mensaje a mi correo para darme la bienvenida, para decirme que se alegran mucho de que me haya registrado, aunque sabemos que eso se lo dicen a todos, recordarme mi nombre y mi contraseña.

Apagué el PC, llevaba demasiado tiempo con los ojos puestos en la pantalla y ya me sentía algo cansada, aunque apenas eran las 7 de la noche, decidí descansar un rato y seguramente cuando despertara mi casa estaría habitada otra vez. Dormir era la mejor manera de pasar el rato.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Hablando con un extraño

**Capítulo 2: Hablando con un extraño.**

* * *

¿Pero qué demonios? – grité de una manera que creo que se escuchó por toda la casa.

Me levanté a la velocidad de un rayo.

Un mensaje en el celular me avisó que, además de que ya iba siendo hora de pagar el plan de minutos, era hora también de pararme de la cama y dejar de dormir como si estuviera enferma.

El sol entraba por la ventana, el día se hacía notar.

11 de la mañana, día sábado.

Dormir tanto no era normal.

Escuché unas risitas, era mi hermana que iba entrando a mi habitación.

-¿Un viernes dormida desde temprano? – dijo con su característica sonrisa.

-Yo.. yo sólo quería dormir un poco, mi intención era levantarme 30 minutos después por lo menos. Pasaron las 9, las 10, las 11... ¿por qué no me despertaste?

-Me daba lástima hacerlo, tal vez estabas teniendo un sueño con el chico de tus sueños.

-Claro, y si yo estaba soñando con él, tú seguramente lo habías tenido toda la noche para ti muy personalmente – respondí con malicia.

-Jaja, ¿qué quieres decir? (Se hace la tonta)

-Mientras yo dormía como bella durmiente, ¿tú estuviste toda la noche con aquel chico que me contaste?

-Esas cosas no te interesan hermanita, todavía estás pequeña.

-Hinata, todos sabemos que desde los 15 años ya _follas, _bueno… excepto mis padres – dije en un tono bajito porque era obvio que algunas personas de la casa no debían escuchar.

-Sshhhh, tonta, déjame en paz y consíguete tu propio novio.

-Esas cosas TODAVÍA no me interesan, según tú, soy muy pequeña – hice un puchero.

-¿En serio no te interesan? Porque estuve navegando en el PC y revisando el historial me encontré con Cyber Cupid, Mujer llamada Sakura busca hombres entre los 18 y 20 años, además dice tener 18, la próxima vez no olvides cerrar todo muy bien – respondió sonriendo.

Nada que hacer, ahora alguien ya sabía sobre mi pequeño secretito.

-Hinata, júrame que nadie lo sabrá, sólo entré por curiosidad, esas cosas no me interesan.

- Mmmm.. nunca se sabe, muchos han encontrado al amor de su vida a través de esas páginas, se casan y tienen hijos…

-Me parece demasiado fantasioso.

-Espero no verte enamorada dentro de un tiempo, jaja.

- Tonta – dije y salí de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras, mi estómago pedía comida a gritos, teniendo en cuenta que hace muchas horas no lo alimentaba, no cenó ayer ni ha desayunado hoy.

Entré a la cocina, preparé algo rápidamente y empecé a comer lo que no sabía si llamar desayuno o almuerzo, Hinata bajó a hacerme compañía y observando el lugar me di cuenta que había demasiado silencio.

Le hice una seña a mi hermana de 22 años y ella entendió.

-Están dormidos, ayer fueron a una fiesta con los amigos de papá y llegaron casi al amanecer.

-Al parecer todos se divirtieron ayer menos yo – dije con nostalgia.

Fui con el plato en la mano hacia la mesa donde estaba el PC, lo prendí y lo primero que hice fue asegurarme de que borrar todo el historial, la página no debía aparecer por ningún lado, luego entre a ver "novedades" en mi perfil.

Vacío, sin ninguna visita ni ningún comentario como "¡Qué linda te ves!", aunque cómo quería tener un comentario si tenía la estúpida imagen de una caricatura, tal vez pensaban que era demasiado infantil.

Quisiera no aceptarlo, pero me decepcioné un poco, nadie se iba a interesar en mí, creo que perdí e tiempo registrándome en tonterías como esta.

Una estúpida página más en la que la gente de verdad cree que va a encontrar su media naranja – pensé.

Voy a cerrar esta mierda.

_Usted ha recibido un nuevo mensaje._

Una voz de mujer como la de las contestadoras impidió que apagara el computador, y además me hizo saltar por el susto.

Me dieron ansias de saber qué había pasado, ¿alguien se había interesado en mi perfil?

La mala conexión que tenía internet desde hace unos días hacía más mi espera.

Cuando por fin cargó, tenía un comentario en mi perfil.

"_Hola, me llamaste la atención por tu perfil tan tierno y reservado, te ves algo infantil, dejas un poco a la imaginación, no como el resto que quieren que sepan todo de ellas"_

¿Qué le iba a responder? No sabía si decirle que fue una manera muy bonita de "inaugurar" mi llegada a ese lugar o por el contrario que era una forma muy extraña de empezar a querer conocer a alguien, tampoco hablo de él ni dejó un correo ni nada.

_Usted ha recibido un nuevo mensaje._

Ese molesto ruido no era de mi agrado, bajé un poco el volumen de los altavoces.

¿Ahora quién era?

Tal vez otra persona pero me di cuenta cuenta que era él de nuevo.

"_Por cierto, olvidé decirte, no estás en la obligación de responderme, estoy conectado por si quieres hablarme"_

Aunque dijera que no es obligación, todos sabemos que es muy difícil rechazar una propuesta así, si no tienes a nadie con quien hablar en ese momento, ¿para qué decir no?

Di click en su nombre, tan sencillo y tan simple "Sasuke", era como el mío, es más, me imagino a una pareja de esposos que tienen mellizos bautizando a sus hijos Sasuke y Sakura.

Entré a su perfil, me pareció extraño que se llamara de esa forma si vive en un lugar tan lejos de mi país.

Toronto, Canadá

20 años.

Interesado en: Mujeres entre 18 y 22 años.

No decía nada más, era un perfil igual de vacío al mío.

¿Por qué hablaba tan bien mi idioma si no era de Japón? Ni siquiera estaba en el mismo continente, creo que esa era la primera pregunta que iba a hacerle.

No sé si estaba ciega pero cómo no pude fijarme bien en su foto antes?

A pesar de llevar puestas unas gafas de sol, su atractivo era evidente, sonrisa perfecta, dientes perfectos, piel blanca perfecta, pelo perfecto.

Me moría por saber qué escondía detrás de esos lentes oscuros.

En la parte de arriba había un botón que decía Iniciar Chat, tuve un impulso y le hablé sin pensarlo mucho.

Sakura: ¿Usas traductor para hablar japonés?

Sasuke: Qué manera de saludar..

Sakura: ¿Es que cómo lo haces?

Sasuke: Calma.

Me gusta estudiar japonés, siempre pensé en conocer a una fogosa japonesa para hablar con ella.

Sakura: Ahh, sólo hablas mi idioma para calentarle el oído a alguna de nosotras.

Sasuke: Jaja, no puedo negar que me muero por las mujeres de ese país.

Sakura: Mmmm, yo por mi parte prefiero los hombres de aquí. Gracias.

Sasuke: Jaja, ¿crees que te estaba buscando a ti?

Sakura: Claro que no, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí, voy a eliminar esto de una vez.

Sasuke: ¿Tan horrible fue conocerme?

Sakura: Oh, ¿ya te conozco? No me has dicho nada de ti.. ¿en serio estás buscando una novia por internet?

Sasuke: Mmmm, créeme que sólo lo hice por curiosidad. No tengo que buscar mujeres por internet, me llegan fácilmente.

Sakura: Oh, me encontré con el más creído de todos.

Sasuke: No es eso, ¿acaso no te volviste loca cuando viste mi foto? Jaja

Estaba pensando qué responderle cuando veo que mi computador avisa una pérdida de conexión.

Tengo una pregunta para la vida: ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?

Me quedé con ganas de decirle que era verdad, su foto me impresionó y nunca había visto a alguien así, ¿habrá muchos como él por allá en esos países? o tal vez hubiera podido bajarlo de la nube y decirle que no era tan perfecto.

Lo cierto es que me gustó la conversación con él, decidí guardarlo como historial, me sorprende además que haya hablado con tanta naturalidad, cuando en vida real soy un poco tímida y me tienen que sacar las palabras a la fuerza.

Por esto del chat todo parecía muy fácil, ¿será entonces que por este medio es más sencillo enamorarse?

Voy a contactarlo de nuevo, no lo duden nunca.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentro**

* * *

Había estado todo el día tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la extraña página web a la que me había registrado hace poco.

Vi televisión, escuchaba música, apagaba y prendía el computador una y otra vez, estaba sola en casa de nuevo.

Al parecer, todos en mi casa se ponían de acuerdo para salir al mismo tiempo, yo era la última en enterarme.

Me tentaba la idea de mandarle un mensaje a aquel chico diciéndole que me gustaría hablar con él de nuevo, nada comprometedor claro está, una parte de mí quería pero la otra se interponía y me decía que era una locura. ¿Podría pensar que quedé interesada en él? Aunque recordando el tamaño de nuestra charla no creo que hubiera sido algo importante, teniendo en cuenta la mala fama de los hombres tal vez fui una más con la que habló por chat, no supe nada de él, sabía que se llamaba Sasuke pero gracias a su Nick, creo que hubiera sido mejor preguntarle cosas como ¿a qué te dedicas?, ¿ya había dicho que no soy la más experta en las relaciones sociales?

Dejé de pensar tanto (es una de las cosas que más odio de mí, analizar demasiado todo), escribí Cyber Cupido en Google, ingresé mi nombre de usuario y contraseña, ni siquiera me fijé si tenía algo nuevo, entré inmediatamente a su perfil.

A comparación de la vez anterior, ahora tenía un listado largo de comentarios, todas mujeres, chismoseando de lo guapo que era, parecía como si quisieran pedirle matrimonio, "mujeres demasiado necesitadas" – fue lo que pensé.

Pero no era para menos, su foto con lentes había causado sensación, supongo que se convirtió en uno de los perfiles más visitados en... tan sólo un día?

La fecha de registro era reciente, no era un usuario con mucho tiempo, no quiero saber entonces qué pasaría si se atreve a subir fotos donde se pueda apreciar más, la página colapsaría, mi internet tardaría días en cargarla.

Me decepcioné un poco, mi teoría era ahora confirmada, entre tantas candidatas yo sería de las últimas elegidas.

Pero, tratando de dejar de lado tantos pensamientos, comencé a escribir, aunque seguramente mi comentario en unos segundos ya estaría pasando a la otra página.

"_Tal vez puedas reconocerme si te digo que soy la chica de Japón, siento lo que pasó ayer, dejamos la conversación a medias, fue un problema de mi tonto Internet, todavía no sé nada de ti, Sakura"_

¿Era una buena idea firmar si mi nombre me delataba?

_Usted ha recibido un nuevo mensaje_

Creo que el estruendoso sonido era lo de menos.

¿Acaso era él que ya me había contestado?

"_Claro que me acuerdo, nunca olvidaría a una chica de Japón, además lo último que te alcancé a escribir fue una pregunta y todavía no he recibido una respuesta, Sasuke (aunque es obvio que soy yo) "_

¿Todavía estaba esperando una respuesta? ¿Tan egocéntrico era que se moría de ganas porque yo le confesara que se veía bien?

Más que eso algo llamó mi atención, ¿había respondido exclusivamente a mi mensaje?, entré de nuevo a su perfil y vi que mi comentario ni aparecía en primera página, algunos habían sido escritos hace 2, 3, 4 segundos.

Si supieran que lo único que hacen es aumentar su ego.

Estaba a punto de Iniciar Chat, cuando veo que él se me adelanta y empieza a hablar primero.

Sasuke: Adelante, no pienses tanto en hablarme.

Sakura: ¿Pero qué carajos pasa contigo?

Sasuke: ¿Por qué tratas tan mal a los hombres, asiática?

Sakura: ¿Qué? No sabes cómo trato a nadie, ni me conoces.

Sasuke: A mí me torturas con tu falta de interés, todas me escriben que están medio locas por mí, parece que soy invisible para ti.

Sakura: ¿Entraste a esta página para poner tu foto y sentarte a esperar los halagos de todas las mujeres?

Sasuke: Mmmm, las otras no me interesan, sólo quiero saber tu opinión.

Quedé en shock, ¿trataba de decir que estaba interesado? Pero si sólo habíamos hablado unos segundos..

Me quedé como boba mirando la pantalla leyendo una y otra vez sin saber que decir.

Él se hizo notar otra vez.

Sasuke: No tengas pena, seré sincero contigo, me cansa que todas las chicas sólo me busquen para lo mismo, me hablan porque les gusta mi cara, sino estarían coqueteando con otros, es la primera vez que alguien me habla de otra cosa, me pareció más interesante hablar con vos que con cualquier otra persona de esta página.

Sakura: Pero... hablamos muy poco, y.. además tuvimos una conversación muy extraña, se supone que esto es para conocer a los otros y nosotros…

Sasuke: ¿Cuál es el afán de querer saber todo? Poco a poco vas conociendo las personas, yo ahora ya sé muchas cosas de ti: Eres medio grosera, te gustan las cosas infantiles y además odias a los hombres jaja

Sakura: No sabes nada de mí, no soy grosera, no creo que haya dicho algo malo, por lo menos no pongo la foto de una mujer rubia y voluptuosa que todos saben que es falsa, no me interesa aparentar, y no odio a los hombres, si los odiara, no estaría hablando con uno en este momento, y yo también ya sé tres cosas de ti: Eres egocéntrico, egocéntrico y egocéntrico.

Sasuke: Jajajaja, por eso me gustas, nunca había conocido a alguien así, que hablara con tanta verdad.

Sakura: Ehh, ¿por eso te gusto?

Sasuke: Oh, lo siento, me gusta tu forma de ser y todo eso, no pienses mal..

Sakura: Mr Perfecto sólo podría estar con Miss Perfecta, entonces estoy tranquila porque sé que no lo soy.

Sasuke: Jajaja, pero eres de Japón, te falta poquito para ser perfecta.

Sakura: Y tú eres de Canadá, te falta mucho para serlo.

Sasuke: Ya sé otra cosa de ti: Te gusta llevar la contraria.

Sakura: No lo hago a propósito.

Pasaron unos segundos y él no respondió, me pareció extraño porque nuestra conversación había sido casi instantánea.

Luego apareció de nuevo.

- Sakura creo que debo irme, tengo que solucionar una situación, lamento irme así, hablaremos después.

_Sasuke se ha desconectado._

Me hubiera gustado que me explicara qué fue lo importante que hizo que se desconectara, aunque no me sentía con la confianza para hacerle esas preguntas.

Quedé con ganas de seguir hablando, me gustaría, por ejemplo, decir unas cuantas cosas para sacarlo de quicio, sería muy divertido.

Ahora ya sabía muchas cosas de él: Que chico tan extraño, divertido, diferente? Era algo nuevo para mí hablar con él.

Sé que ya podría buscarlo de nuevo sin miedo, él mismo dijo que le gustaba hablar conmigo, ¿de verdad le parecí especial?

Apagué el ordenador, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más, ahora sólo él lograba llamar mi atención.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Chantaje

**Capítulo 4: Chantaje**

No sabía si mis sentimientos hacia al colegio era de amor o de odio.

Odiaba tener que madrugar, bañarme temprano y organizarme para salir con los ojos todavía dormidos, odiaba tener que soportar clases que detestaba, y más odiaba aquellos días donde todos los profesores se ponen de acuerdo para llenarnos de tareas y exámenes.

Pero los días en los que no iba al colegio se volvían aburridos, estaba todo el día en la casa, sola, sin ver ni escuchar a los otros, las vacaciones después de un buen tiempo se volvían tormentosas.

Y cuando desperté, supe que este día no iba a ser diferente.

Lunes, a diferencia de muchos otros, hoy nadie iba a estudiar y nadie trabajaba, era día de fiesta. Por lo dicho anteriormente, no sabía si alegrarme o morirme de tristeza.

Mi mamá entro de repente a mi habitación, ¿cómo sabía que ya estaba despierta?, ellas siempre lo saben todo. No pude evitar esconder mi cara de desconsolación.

Me sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

-Últimamente estás muy rara cariño, dime qué te pasa.

- No es nada mamá, estoy bien.

- Mmmm, qué malas eres diciendo mentiras, vamos, confía en mí.

- Mamá... tengo 16 años y siento que mi vida cayó en la rutina, en la monotonía, estoy cansada de lo mismo.

- ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Pensé que era demasiado ridículo sentirme así.

- No es ridículo, es tan normal, sobre todo en tu edad.

- Gracias por entenderme.

La abracé y dejé salir una lágrima.

-No sé cómo hacer para que todo sea diferente.

-Papá y yo pensaremos en una solución, no te preocupes.

Me levanté y me dirigí con ella a la cocina, era una costumbre de nosotros desayunar al momento de levantarnos.

-No me prepares comida, sólo voy a comer cereal – dije.

-Está bien, un trabajo menos para mí – respondió riendo.

Sonreí también y fui a abrir el cajón donde guardo los cereales, abro la caja y está prácticamente vacía. Pero yo quería cereal, así que no me quedaba de otra que ir a comprarlo yo misma.

Subí a mi cuarto de nuevo a ponerme una ropa medio decente, en un día lunes, festivo, por la mañana, era muy normal que la gente saliera en pijama, con el pelo despeinado, todos iban a la tienda o hablaban con los vecinos, pero yo sí me sentía medio rara, así que prefería ponerme unos jeans y cualquier camisa.

Salí de mi casa sin ni siquiera avisar, no era mucho lo que iba a tardar.

Saludé a algunos vecinos, no hay que perder la cordialidad. A algunos, a otros los quería evitar, muchos tenemos mala suerte, justo en el momento en el que peor te ves físicamente y además no tienes ánimos para tratar con gente pesada, aparecen los menos indicados.

Se encontraban en la esquina, en el camino hacia el supermercado, si no quería pasar por el lado de ellos tendría que devolverme y dar una vuelta enorme, sería muy estúpido y ellos se darían cuenta.

A diferencia del look que todos tenían en un lunes festivo por la mañana, ellos siempre estaban bien vestidos, con peinados elaborados, y perfume encima.

Estaba cansada de niñatos que se creen interesantes, llevan puestas las gafas de sol pero ¿el sol dónde está? si les preguntas con cuántas mujeres han estado, divide el resultado y tendrás la cifra exacta.

Se encargaban de molestar a cualquiera del sexo femenino que no se haya dejado enredar por ellos, y yo no era la excepción.

Traté de pasar lo más tranquila posible pero sabía que no me iba a librar tan fácil.

Vamos chiquita, con una miradita quedaría feliz. – dijo el rey de los tontos acercándose demasiado a mí.

- Chiquita la tienes – respondí riéndome.

Vi sus caras y se querían morir, entre los 3 trataron de encerrarme.

Fue otro el que comenzó a hablar.

-No te hagas la difícil Sakurita, algún día me pedirás que te lo haga hasta que no puedas más.

-A cualquier otro le puedo pedir el favor, pero muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento. Nos vemos luego.

Traté de pasar de ellos, pero de nuevo querían mantenerme. -Ya, déjenla ir, no me gustan las que se hacen rogar – dijo que el yo consideraba el rey, el líder del grupo.

Pude entrar por fin a la tienda, tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado, yo podía ser muchas cosas, pero de lo que estaba segura era que nunca me iba a dejar pisotear de nadie, y después de practicarlo muchas veces, ahora era experta en parar a las personas y muchas veces mis amigos me decían que me pasaba de imprudente y que era demasiado dura.

Pero era una cualidad que me gustaba de mí, había aprendido a decir lo que pienso sin analizarlo demasiado.

Pensé que me mantendría en mi posición con ellos, pensaban que era una _anticuada, una mojigata, que me iba a quedar virgen y soltera toda la vida, _me lo repetían todo el tiempo. Lo que ellos pensaran era lo de menos, al hombre que esté conmigo le voy a demostrar que no soy nada de eso.

Fui directo al lugar donde estaban los cereales, cogí mi tan anhelado desayuno y fui a pagar, la fila estaba un poco larga así que me tocó esperar unos minutos.

Miré hacia afuera y vi que los indeseables ya no se encontraban en su lugar de siempre, llegó mi turno y pagué, cuando iba a salir vi que estaban en el supermercado, no me di cuenta de cuando entraron, parecían estar jugando y se divertían, los tres me miraban con cara de maldad.

Había algo extraño en ellos, tenían pelucas, esos cabellos no eran los reales, además estaban vestidos de una forma graciosa, parecían con disfraces.

Salí e inmediatamente todos empezaron a gritar en el supermercado, mire para atrás y ellos venían corriendo hacia la salida con miles de cosas en la mano, estaban robando, yo me quedé intacta, mis pies no pudieron moverse, el rey pasó muy cerca de mí y me dijo: _tú estás involucrada en esto._

Muchos de los que estaban adentro salieron a correr detrás de ellos, yo hice lo mismo pero no porque quisiera agarrarlos, sino porque quería llegar a mi casa lo más rápido posible.

Cuando iba llegando mi mamá ya estaba esperándome con los brazos abiertos, bueno, en realidad se asomó a ver por qué el escándalo, ahora parecía que todos iban detrás de ellos.

Espero a que yo entrara y cerramos la puerta.

Mi padre y mi hermana también estaban cerca, y empezaron con el cuestionario.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué todos corren? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Tú los viste?

¡YA! – grité desesperada. – Sólo les interesa el chisme. Lo que pasó fue que hubo un robo en el supermercado, justo cuando yo acabé de salir, los ladrones salieron corriendo y pasaron casi que al lado mío.

Ellos se quedaron hablando, chismoseando del robo, hasta me pareció escuchar que abrieron la puerta, seguro a averiguar bien lo que pasó, yo preferí ir a mi habitación tratando de disimular que no le daba tanta importancia pero realmente estaba muerta del pánico, recordé sus caras y parecía que iban a hacer algo en mi contra, además ¿por qué uno de ellos me dijo que yo estaba involucrada? Esto me olía a problemas.

Como era costumbre, decidí dormir un poco, era la mejor manera de desaparecer del mundo por un rato y así poder evitar no tener que pensar en las preocupaciones.

Me levanté casi a las 3 de la tarde, me di cuenta que debía empezar a poner alguna alarma, tal vez que mi madre me levantara cuando ya hubiera dormido mucho tiempo, o hasta podía programar el televisor para que se prendiera a una hora indicada, lo que sea, pero me dolía gastar tanto tiempo del día en dormir. Aunque podía desconectar mi cerebro de todo, me gustaría hacer otras cosas más valiosas.

Al fin no comí los cereales, por culpa de ellos había estado en una situación no muy deseable, los tontos del barrio, el robo y además su extraño comportamiento.

Me levanté directamente a almorzar.

Cuando bajé a la cocina vi que todos ya estaban comiendo como una hermosa familia unida y feliz, cuando me vieron empezaron a hacer chistes y a burlarse de lo buena que era para poner la cabeza sobre la almohada y no despertar jamás.

Mi mamá se levantó de la mesa para ir servirme mi plato, yo grité a los cuatro vientos que me moría de hambre, pero algo la detuvo en el corto camino hacia la a la puerta, yo fui a mirar muy interesada por ver quién era y mis ojos se abrieron cuando vieron dos policías parados en la entrada de mi casa. ¿Por qué estaban aquí?

Fui yo la primera en hablar, fui hasta donde ellos y con toda la cortesía les dije:

-¿A quién están buscando? Creo que se equivocaron de casa. Qué les vaya bien – dije un poco nerviosa, sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Señorita, déjenos hablar – dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Acaso tiene algo que esconder? – se unió el otro, lo cual me produjo desconfianza.

Mi familia tenía cara de no entender nada, yo tampoco sabía bien que pasaba.

Mi mamá rompió el hielo y hablo: -¿Qué se les ofrece señores?

-Estamos investigando sobre el robo de esta mañana, tenemos la orden de entrevistar a todos los vecinos, ella es una ficha importante – dijo y me señaló.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver? – respondí casi gritando.

Mis padres y mi hermana se miraban confusos. Nadie decía nada.

-Los testigos nos dicen que cuando los ladrones salieron huyendo del lugar, usted se encontraba muy cerca y tenía una actitud extraña, como de sospecha, ellos pasaron por su lado y al parecer uno de ellos le dijo algo en secreto.

-Yo, yo, yo acababa de salir de comprar, iba por unos cereales, no los conozco, no sé quiénes son, alguno de ellos sí quiso decirme algo pero no entendí bien, corrían demasiado rápido.

-Mmmm, igual nos mantendremos pendientes señorita, y si no tiene nada que ver, es mejor que se cuide, algo buscan con usted.

-No, No, en serio no tengo nada que ver. Muchas Gracias. Cualquier cosa les aviso. Hasta Luego.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza. Esto me asustaba.

Las tres personas que estaban allí me miraban asustados, estaban peor que yo.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? – preguntó papá.

-Unos policías vinieron a la casa y hablaron conmigo – dije con simpleza.

-¡No seas irónica! – gritó levantándose de la mesa con rabia.

-¿Qué tienes que ver en esto, Sakura?

-¿No escuchaste? ¡Investigaron a todos los vecinos!

-Pero dijeron que eras una sospechosa.

-Estaba afuera del supermercado, ya les expliqué lo que pasó ¿Entonces crees que yo tengo algo que ver?

No esperé a su respuesta y subí de nuevo a mi habitación muriendo de la rabia, prefería aguantar hambre a estar en esa mesa escuchando estupideces, ¡Malditos policías! "Sólo están para joderte la vida cuando no los necesitas, pero si en realidad pasara algo, no se verían por ninguna parte" – pensé.

Entré y cerré la puerta de golpe, lo que me preguntaba es qué iba a hacer ahí tanto tiempo, porque no pensaba salir hasta el otro día, dormir no quería más, no quería tocar una cama por mucho tiempo, lo único que me quedaba era navegar en el computador.

Entré al chat una y otra vez, me moría del aburrimiento, no encontraba nada interesante ni con quién hablar, pasé bastante tiempo jugando un estúpido juego que había encontrado en una página, era estúpido pero divertido.

¿Cómo se me había olvidado? ¡! Aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas porque lo único que había conseguido era hablar con un egocéntrico y extraño chico de Canadá.

Fui a su perfil directamente para ver si estaba conectado, y en efecto lo estaba, me moría por preguntarle si también se moría del aburrimiento como yo.

Tal vez tardé demasiado porque fue él quien empezó a hablar.

-Hola, te saludo antes de que lo hagas.

- No estoy de ánimos, por favor.

- Yo tampoco.

- Pareces que no tienes nada que hacer, ¿has estado todo el día aquí?

- No sabes desde qué horas estoy levantado, niña.

- Perdón, perdón, tuve una pequeña pelea con mi padre, eso me pone mal.

- No siempre todo nos sale bien.

- Qué pena preguntarte pero... ¿qué te pasó a ti?

- Primero perdón por dejarte hablando sola, lo que pasó fue que me llamaron porque había problemas con una película.

- Mmmm…

- Respóndeme algo con toda la sinceridad, niña japonesa.

- Trataré de ser lo más sincera posible…

- ¿Eres de esas personas conservadores, tradicionales, con demasiados valores?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- De esa respuesta depende que te cuente algo muy importante sobre mí. ¿No quieres saber de mi vida?

-Habla ya.

-Dime sí o no.

- No lo soy, estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que sea.

- Primero te digo que es algo que muchos no saben, es como un secreto..

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí entonces?

- Eres una extraña. Podemos hablar de nuestros secretos sin problemas.

- Ah, una extraña, sólo me vas a contar tus cosas porque no hay forma de alguien de tus conocidos se entere a través de mí.

- Jaja, ¿todas las japonesas son así? Creo entonces que me equivoqué al creer que eran las mejores.

- Supongo que todas somos diferentes, no compares.

- ¿Por qué me recriminas todo?

- Me ibas a contar algo… creo.

- Ash, molestia. No te contaré nada, míralo por tú misma:

Me llegó un link de una página llamada "Youjizz"

La página estaba en el idioma inglés, el cual yo no comprendía nada. Abrí el link muy inocentemente hasta que escuché el grito agudo de una mujer y una respiración muy entre cortada y supe de qué se trataba.

Me sobresalté porque los altavoces estaban con todo el volumen, ahora mi familia pensará que además de criminal, soy una pervertida.

Fui a ponerle el seguro a la puerta porque no quería que entraran de sorpresa. Bajé el volumen hasta que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo.

Vi unos segundos y volví al chat.

- ¿Entonces quieres calentarme para que tenga sexo virtual contigo?

- Ese video lo grabé ayer.

- ¿Qué?

- La escena estaba planeada para hacerla en un baño, fuimos hasta la casa de esa mujer y allá lo grabamos.

- ¿Eres tú el que se la está…?

- No tonta, yo tenía la cámara.

- Explícame que no entiendo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique? ¿Qué soy actor y productor de cine porno?

- Adiós, ¿me quieres utilizar para esas cosas, no? Les diré a todos en esta página que eres un degenerado y sólo estás buscando mujeres para ganar dinero con tus videos.

- Molestia, ¿crees que ya soy un niño para jugar con esas estupideces? Claro que necesito mujeres que estén dispuestas para esto, pero no obligo a nadie, y además no creo que tengas la valentía de hacerlo. Ya sé que no más eres una niña caprichosa, amargada y antipática.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás hablando con esta caprichosa amargada y antipática? ¿Por qué me cuentas si no me interesa? No quiero verte más, eres un maldito egocéntrico.

- Me gustaría que tuviéramos conversaciones agradables, pero todo el tiempo estás buscando que peleemos, todo lo criticas.

- Si quiere hablar conmigo, me tiene que aguantar porque así soy yo, sino puedes déjame en paz y ya.

- Te conté algo muy importante para mí, y mira con los que sales, ahora te quiero secuestrar para ponerte a trabajar como actriz porno. Já!

- No hay que confiarse de nadie, y menos con alguien que tiene ese trabajito.

- ¿Nunca has tenido novio, verdad? Seguro no vas a dejar que ningún hombre te toque porque vas a pensar que te quiere hacer algo malo jaja

- Te diré que si me voy a dejar tocar por algún hombre, y te mandaré un videíto de cómo lo hacemos para que te antojes y lo subas a tu paginita.

- Ahora el que debería tener miedo soy yo.

- Jaja, malditos hombres, siempre creen que tienen razón, se asustan cuando encuentran una mujer que no es tan pendeja como creen.

- Jaja, pues no te niego que no me lo esperaba.

- Bueno, lo del video era sólo para que pararas, no creas mucho lo que dije.

- Yo sé, estoy seguro que en el fondo eres una japonesa demasiado buena.

- La verdad es un poco extraño tu trabajo, no todos lo hacen, pero es divertido y original, ¿no te excitas grabando a esas personas?

- Mi familia no lo sabe, nunca lo aceptarían, son demasiado conservadores. Y ya estoy acostumbrado, creo que me sé controlar

- ¿Me mostrarías más material?

- Oh, entonces te gustó jaja. Todo lo que hay en Youjizz lo hago yo, también aparezco en algunos, a veces el actor soy yo, pero esos te los mostraré cuando te lo merezcas.

-Pfff, ¿Qué se supone qué tengo que hacer?

- Mmm no sé muy bien, pero será un premio.

- Ni que quisiera verte.

- Mmmm no digas lo que no sabes, niña.

- Mmm..

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tengo que seguir trabajando, hay que hacer mejores videos.

.-Está bien, no te interrumpo más, si no es molestia… me gustaría que habláramos por Skype, este chat es demasiado simple, claro… si quieres.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo.

- Bueno te mando un mensaje con el nombre de mi usuario para que me busques. Adiós.

- Está bien, adiós niña molestia.

_Sasuke se ha desconectado_

Quedé en shock mirando la pantalla sin reaccionar.

¿Actor y productor porno?

¿Con todas las personas que había en el mundo por qué lo había encontrado a él?

Volví a mirar su misteriosa foto, pagaría por verlo en un espectáculo erótico con él de protagonista, aunque dejaba mucho a la imaginación, no dejaba de pensar que era de lo más atractivo.

¡Qué tipo! Todo lo que había en una página porno era de él.

¿A quién se le ocurría? Todos son médicos, profesores, ingenieros… pero él tiene una profesión más interesante que cualquiera, yo no creo que yo aguantaría viendo a todas esas personas haciendo el amor salvajemente.

¿Será adicto al sexo?

No sé si fue un error decirle que me buscara por Skype, escribiendo es fácil, ahora no sabía qué hacer si me pide que hablemos por micrófono y que además nos veamos por cámara. Mi timidez saldría a flote.

¡Sakura! – me dije a mí misma. – Tienes que dejar de tratarlo mal, se puede aburrir y terminará por decirme que ya no me aguanta cuando apenas empezamos a hablar.

No quiero dejar el contacto, ahora me daba más curiosidad que nunca.

-Sakura – dijo mi padre muy suave.

Por un momento había olvidado lo que había pasado hace poco.

-No entres, la puerta tiene seguro y no voy a abrirte, vete.

-Cariño, yo confío en ti, perdóname, sólo que me asusté también, como tú. No quiero que te involucren en cosas malas.

-Está bien, tú ganas, te perdono, ahora puedes irte.

-Sakura, tu mamá y yo tenemos que darte una noticia, abre y baja a hablar con nosotros.

-No, no quiero.

Como no recibí respuesta, supuse que ya no estaba detrás de la puerta, como sé que no es bueno que te dejen esperando, no lo pensé mucho y salí de mi habitación.

Bajé al comedor donde estaban los dos sentados. Mi hermana al parecer se había ido.

-Me alegra mucho hija que hayas salido de tu habitación, pensé que ibas a quedarte todo el día encerrada enojada con tu papá – hablo mamá.

-Ya está todo bien, ahora díganme que me quieren decir.

-Bueno Sakura, tu mamá me comentó tu situación.

-¿Cuál situación? – miré a mi mamá.

-¿Es cierto o no que estás cansada de la monotonía, y te sientes aburrida? – dijo papá.

-Sí, es cierto, pero ya se pasará – respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

-Después de hablar sobre el tema, te tenemos una opción que creemos será conveniente para ti.

-Ahh, ¿y cuál es?

-¿Qué pensarías Sakura si te mandamos este último año de tu estudio a una internado?

-¿Quéeeeee?

-Espera, espera – habló mamá – No es de esos internados que muestran en la televisión donde torturan a las niñas, es un internado que sé que te va a gustar, sólo sería un año, estarás todo el tiempo con personas jóvenes como tú, podrán hacer muchas actividades juntas, podría cambiar tu vida.

-Por favor Sakura, sé lo que viene a continuación, pero piénsalo bien antes de gritarnos que estamos locos.

Eh, pues, la verdad si iba a hacerlo. Pero si mamá dice que es un internado donde puedo divertirme, creo que acepto. Aunque… ¿alejarme de casa para irme a vivir con personas desconocidas? Tampoco podría tener televisor, computador, todas esas cosas, ni una habitación para mí sola.

-Ya te dije que es un internado diferente, se llama St Trinians no estamos seguros si se pueden utilizar todos esos aparatos, podríamos ir a conocerlo juntos para ver qué te parece, y aprovechamos para preguntar todo.

-Mmmm, entonces creo que hasta el momento la idea me gusta.

-Me alegra mucho hija, llamaré para que nos den una cita.

Mamá saltaba de la felicidad, ¿acaso estaba feliz porque me iba?

Vi que papá cogió las llaves del auto y mamá su bolso, eso era señal de que iban a salir, mi hermana salió de la nada y también estaba dispuesta a irse.

-¿Para dónde van? – pregunté.

Vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, ¿quieres venir? – respondió mamá.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Vamos Sakura, nos podemos antojar de muchas cosas para nuestra habitación.

-Ve tú Hinata y me traes algo. Qué les vaya bien.

-Está bien, no tardamos.

Cerraron la puerta, y me fui para la cocina a servir el almuerzo que nunca comí, ahora sí me moría de hambre, lo dejé calentando unos segundos en el microondas porque todavía no sabía utilizar bien el fogón.

Escuché que tocaron a puerta.

¿Se les había quedado algo? ¿Tal vez mi hermana olvidó su maquillaje?

Vi por el ojo de la puerta y afuera no había nadie, qué extraño.

Me fijé en el piso y había un sobre, tal vez alguna correspondencia de mi papá, siempre le llegaban cartas y paquetes, pero nunca tocaban la puerta, no había necesidad.

Lo abrí por curiosidad porque era un sobre que parecía hecho por un niño, vi que por detrás decía: "Para Sakura" con una letra espantosa. Me asombré.

Saqué la hoja con ansias y empecé a leer.

_¿Ya te olvidaste de nosotros, Sakurita? No nos gusta que nos hablen tan feo, una niña tan educada y linda como tú no debería usar esa boca para decir cosas tan groseras, si quieres que no te involucremos en el robo de hoy en la mañana, tienes que hacer lo que nosotros queramos. Tú escoges._

_Atentamente: Tus tres amigos que te quieren._

La carta, si es que así se le podía llamar, era no más un conjunto de garabatos con pésima ortografía escritos en una hoja que tenía rayones y que estaba rota por un lado. Claro que sé quiénes mis tres amigos.

Imbéciles.

Malditos.

Estúpidos.

¿Por qué querían dañarme la vida? Siempre ha sido así y nunca les he hecho nada, bueno, en realidad sí, me rió del ego absurdo que tienen y los dejo por el piso, ahora quieren vengarse.

Pero se pasaban, me querían involucrar en un robo, por eso hicieron todo para que pareciera sospecha, como si los conociera y fuera amiga de ellos, por eso me hablaron, y si supieran que eran ellos, los tres que se sientan siempre en la esquina a perder el tiempo.

Estaba asustada, sabían que estaba sola en la casa, habían estado vigilando y escogieron el momento perfecto.

No especificaban qué era lo que querían que hiciera. No pienso seguirles el juego, voy a omitir lo que leí, podrían pesar que nunca la recibí, no me iba a dejar chantajear.

Pero seguía asustada, cerré todas las ventanas de la casa y puse todas las cerraduras de la puerta.

Si me iba para el internado del que hablaban, tal vez ni siquiera tenía que cumplirles lo que querían y así me dejarían en paz. Me iría por un buen tiempo.

Ahora lo que más necesitaba era algo con que distraerme, pensé en el computador, hablar de nuevo con él me hacía olvidar el resto de las cosas, pero recordé que estaba trabajando y se había desconectado.

Tenía que buscar otra cosa qué hacer.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 5: Sorpresas.**

* * *

Hija, ya es hora de levantarse. – dijo mi mamá.

5:30 am

Era tiempo de volver al colegio después de un largo fin de semana.

Me levanté de golpe porque ya me había pasado varias veces que decía "5 minutos más" y después tenía que hacer milagros para bañarme, desayunar y organizarme en unos pocos minutos, no me gustaba hacer las cosas bajo la presión del tiempo, igual después de tomar un baño el sueño se pasaría.

Me despedí de mis padres, y de mi hermana que todavía estaba durmiendo, me quería matar por haberla despertado.

Fui a la esquina a esperar el bus del colegio, había llegado a la hora exacta, saludé a la señora vecina que me la encontraba diariamente en la mañana, verla a ella significaba que mi transporte no tardaba en pasar.

Pero me comencé a desesperar cuando pasaban los minutos y todavía no llegaba, no me convenía llegar tarde, no quería otro sermón de los profesores, ya había aguantado demasiado.

El celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo y contesté.

Hola mamá, ¿qué pasa?

Hija, ni te molestes en esperar, acaban de llamar para avisar que el bus sufrió algún problema y ahora están parados en la mitad de toda una calle, mejor móntate en un taxi, ¿llevaste dinero?

Qué mala suerte, gracias por avisar.

Me parecía una tontería gastar en un taxi, el colegio estaba cerca, otro bus me llevaría sin problema.

Tuve suerte porque a lo lejos vi que ya venía el que me servía.

Cuando me subí, tuve suerte por no caerme, el conductor manejaba a toda velocidad y todos se movían de lado a lado, el bus estaba lleno y me tocaba sostenerme de los asientos para no caerme, no pensé que a esta hora iba a haber tanta gente.

Mi desespero se calmó cuando vi que al bus se iba subiendo un chico de aproximadamente 19 años, cuando me vio se quedó mirándome fijamente, al parecer también iba a estudiar, obviamente con la diferencia de que él ya estaba en la universidad, traté de no parecer muy interesada pero de reojo miraba para qué parte del bus se dirigía, mis ojos se abrieron cuando lo sentí parado justo detrás de mí.

_Supongo que no te incomoda que me haga aquí_ – me dijo en un susurro.

Miré a mi alrededor para averiguar si alguien había escuchado, pero no, todos parecían estar pendientes de cualquier otra cosa, unos dormían, otros miraban por la ventana, si intentara hacerme algo alguien tenía que darse cuenta, me daba desconfianza, a pesar de ser tan… ¿provocativo?, tenía que tener cuidado.

Pasaron algunos minutos y al hasta el momento todo iba bien, tal vez me estaba haciendo demasiadas imaginaciones, vi que el colegio ya se encontraba cerca.

Sentí que se pegaba mucho más a mí.

Reaccioné tratando de correrme un poco.

_Lo siento, es que aquí me siento seguro, no quiero caerme. _– dijo nuevamente en mi oído.

"HDP, ¿no encuentras otro lugar mejor para sostenerte?" – pensé.

¿Pero qué les pasa a todos aquí? ¿No se dan cuenta que este tipo quiere hacerme algo?

Me quería morir cuando sentí que sus manos empezaron a tocar mis caderas.

_Por favor, déjame sostenerme._

Sus manos empezaron a subir por mi estómago, y no parecía para nada que quisiera sostenerse, al contrario, lo hacía suavemente, acariciando.

Estuvo así unos segundos y no fui capaz ni de moverme, ya era hora de bajarme pero me mantuve en mi lugar, me sentía acorralada.

Me volteé un poco y tuve su cara de cerca, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y se divertía con lo que hacía.

_Deja de tocarme, imbécil, voy a hacer un escándalo._

Me volteé de nuevo, no quería seguir viendo su cara, me daba miedo.

Sentí su respiración otra vez en mi oído.

_Dime si no te está gustando. _

Subió sus manos hasta mis pechos y los apretó muy fuerte, traté de callar un gemido y algunos me miraron, se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba.

"_Demasiado tarde, ¿no creen?"_

Me fui de donde estaba parada y lo estrujé, fui hasta la salida del bus y me bajé, no soportaba más.

Me di cuenta que ya estaba lejos del colegio, no me había bajado en el momento indicado, todo por la culpa de aquel extraño que empezó a manosearme sin ninguna vergüenza.

Sentí algo raro en mi cuerpo, en mi parte baja, no, no podía ser, no podía aceptarlo, _¿acaso eso me había…excitado?_

El short que tenía debajo de la falda estaba mojado, no quería saber cómo estaba por dentro. Pero cómo es posible si todo pasó tan rápido. Tengo que aprender a controlarme.

Tuve que empezar a correr para llegar a tiempo, sólo tenía 5 minutos.

Entré al colegio y seguí corriendo como loca, muchos me miraron raro porque me veía demasiado agitada, _"¿qué esperan para entrar a clases? ¿Les gusta los regaños de los profesores?"_

Yo seguí mi camino sin darle mucha importancia.

Llegué a mi salón y todos estaban afuera, la puerta del salón estaba cerrada.

Fui directamente donde una de mis amigas y se rió por el estado en que estaba.

-¿Qué te pasó, Sakura? ¿Te viniste corriendo desde tu casa? – dijo.

-No me molestes, pensé que iba a llegar tarde, pero llego aquí y ni siquiera han entrado al salón.

-Jaja, el profesor de física tiene algún problema en el estómago, está en el baño en este mismo momento…

Señaló hacia el baño donde afuera habían un montón de estudiantes riéndose y diciendo cosas.

-Jajaja, yo no quisiera estar en esa situación – dije.

-Yo tampoco, y lamento decirte que perdiste tu corrida.

-Ya sé, hoy ha sido un día muy extraño…

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Mmmm, vine así corriendo porque… tuve que montarme en otro bus porque el de aquí se quedó varado o algo así, un tipo se montó y empezó a tocarme…

-¿Quéee? ¿Por qué tienes tan buena suerte?

-Por Dios, eres una puta.

-Respétame tonta, y bueno, cuéntame todo.

-No sé… simplemente se subió y se hizo detrás de mí, se acercaba con la excusa de que quería "sostenerse", al final empezó a tocar mis pechos, salí corriendo y me bajé del bus, ya estaba muy lejos del colegio.

-¿Y estaba bien el tipo?

-Era precioso, pero eso no es una excusa para que me tocara como quisiera.

-Jajajaja, ¿y qué sentiste?

-Si tocaras mis pantis, te darías cuenta…

-O.o, te excitaste entonces.

-Creo que sí… pero igual lo odié.

-Mmmm, vas perdiendo la inocencia poco a poco, Sakurita..

-No tan rápido como tú…

Las risas sonaron más fuerte cuando el profesor salió del baño y todos reclamaban el apestoso olor que había dejado, en realidad el profesor no me caía tan mal así que me lamenté por él, eso sí, detestaba su materia y se me hacía incomprensible

Tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba, abrió la puerta del salón y nos ordenó a todos que entráramos, dijo que sacáramos una hoja porque el examen empezaría inmediatamente.

¡Mierda! ¡Examen! Se me había olvidado completamente, había pasado todo el fin de semana perdiendo el tiempo, me regañé a mí misma cuando mentalmente empecé a recordar todo lo que había hecho, o sea, prácticamente nada, pero sonreí cuando recordé aquel chico de Canadá, de 20 años, atractivo, y que ahora sabía que estaba involucrado con el porno…

Eso fue lo único interesante de esos días. Si tuviera un computador a disposición en este momento creo que sería él lo primero que buscaría.

Me bajé de la nube en la que estaba volando cuando reaccioné y vi que todos estaban sentados en sus puestos mirándome, mientras yo seguía parada en la entrada.

Mmmm, yo creo que Sakura está enamorada – gritó alguien desde los asientos de atrás.

Todo el salón estalló en risas.

Pero de una mujer, porque ella odia a los hombres – gritó otro.

Empezaron las risas de nuevo.

No vi directamente la cara de quien lo dijo, pero reconocí su voz, y su mirada lo delataba cuando volteé a ver, era uno de la misma especie de los 3 tontos de mi barrio, exactamente una copia, sólo que éste estaba en mi colegio.

Lo había ignorado tantas veces en mi vida, que esta vez me dio pesar hacerlo otra vez.

Caminé lentamente hasta la parte de atrás y delante de todos le dije de una manera lenta:

_Dime cuándo y en dónde te demuestro que me gustan los hombres._

Se quedó paralizado mientras el resto de salón silbaba y hacía escándalo.

"_Sakura resultó más viva que tú, Jaja, vamos, no tengas miedo, cumple la cita" _comentarios así eran lo que se escuchaban.

Siempre había tenido la fama de mojigata sólo porque no andaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que tenía un novio o que me había acostado con alguien, sólo por esa razón pensaba que no me fijaban en ningún hombre.

¡Silencio! ¡Cállense todos! Ustedes son los que están perdiendo tiempo – se hizo notar el profesor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y empezaron sus exámenes.

Ya había pasado 30 minutos de clase y yo todavía estaba en los primeros ejercicios del examen, ¡Un verdadero desastre! ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Tal vez por las cosas que pasaron ayer, se me olvidaron las que eran realmente importantes.

Alguien tocó la puerta, era una asistente, una de esas que no son profesoras como tal, sino que se encargan de organizar varias cosas en el colegio.

Me sobresalté cuando escuche mi nombre.

-Profesor, ¿sería una molestia si me llevo a Sakura unos minutos?

"_Cualquier cosa menos que estar en este infierno"_

Mmmm, nos encontramos en examen en este momento, pero si sólo son unos minutos, creo que no hay problema.

Me levanté de la silla y dejé el examen sin ni siquiera prestarle atención, me extrañó mucho que me llamaran, nunca me llamaban, ¿había hecho algo malo?

Nos dirigíamos hacia los laboratorios, ¿para qué me llevaban allá? No dudé en preguntar.

Y… ¿por qué me sacaron del salón?

Tienes una visita, tu hermano está aquí.

¿Mi hermano? Pero si él está en el exterior y hace años que no lo veo..

No sé, sólo dijo eso, dijo también que por favor te llevara a un lugar privado, quiere hablar contigo.

Llegamos a la entrada.

Bueno señorita Sakura, hasta aquí la acompaño, recuerde por favor que sólo puede estar aquí unos minutos, vuelva a su clase lo más rápido posible.

No podía ser, era imposible, a mi hermano todavía le faltaba mucho tiempo de estudio en el exterior, él no podía estar aquí. Tenía que ser una trampa.

Abrí la puerta y me quería desmayar.

El rey de los tontos de mi barrio sentado sobre una mesa del laboratorio con pose de hombre inalcanzable.

_Es un placer verte, Sakurita…_

_Vete, vete ya, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿cómo entraste? _

_Mmmm, es muy fácil entrar cuando digo que soy tu hermano.._

_Si no te vas ya, me voy yo. Adiós._

Quería salir corriendo pero él fue más rápido y me agarró por el brazo.

_Creo que no es posible, ¿te olvidaste de que tenemos algo pendiente? ¿no te llegó la nota?_

_Mmmmmm, sí, creo que lo olvidé._

_¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?_

_No te debo nada, imbécil._

_Claro que sí, ¿quién crees que eres para tratarnos cómo quieres?_

_No tengo por qué tratarte bien._

_Sí tienes por qué, y lo vas a pagar._

_¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me acueste contigo? Eres un perdedor, seguro a todas las tienes que obligar, porque ninguna quiere hacerlo contigo._

_Mmmm, me diste una buena idea._

Bajó el cierre de su pantalón, se lo quitó, se bajó los bóxers y en menos de un segundo ya no tenía nada en su parte de abajo.

Me quedé asombrada con su tamaño… no podía dejar de mirarlo…

_Así es como quiero que pagues._

_No… no haré nada contigo. _Me alejaba poco a poco hacia atrás.

_¿Tan mal está? ¿Por qué lo miras así? ¿Te gustó verdad? Ven que él no te hará nada malo…_

_Adiós, no quiero verte más._

Se acercó de golpe hacia mí y me agarró de los hombros muy fuerte, me obligó a hacer algo que no quería.

Hacía fuerza hacia abajo y yo no podía con él, quedé frente a frente con su pene, su tamaño me seguía sorprendiendo.

_Ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer. _Y empezó con un movimiento de saca y mete con mi cabeza.

Me sentía sucia, su miembro entraba y salía de mi boca, lo chupaba como si fuera un bombón, era tan grande que sentía que me ahogaba, me llegaba hasta la garganta, él lo disfrutaba y gemía demasiado, ¿acaso nadie se iba a dar cuenta? Rezaba porque alguien llegara, pero también me moriría de la vergüenza.

Pensé que ya no tenía de otra, así que empecé a tratar de simular que lo que hacíamos me estaba gustando, quité sus manos de mi cabeza y se sorprendió cuando vio que lo estaba haciendo sin su presión.

Él siempre había pensado que era una niña demasiado inocente, quería hacerle saber que no debía subestimarme tanto, así que cogí su miembro con más fuerza y empecé a hacer otra clase de movimientos.

Con una mano acariciaba sus testículos y con la otra seguía bajando y subiendo mientras chupaba su puntica, parecía volverse loco y eso que yo era totalmente inexperta.

Me pedía que me lo tragara todo, me decía que no parara, si lo hacía me iba a arrepentir, yo sólo trataba de hacer movimientos diferentes para que no se quedara dormido (aunque era imposible)

Dejé su miembro y me dirigí hacia sus testículos, los chupaba y hacia movimientos con la lengua en todas las direcciones, los metía en mi boca como si me los quisiera comer y él gemía de dolor y de placer.

Por un momento se me vino una gran idea a la cabeza, ¿de verdad creía que todo iba a terminar así tan bien? Se merecía un castigo.

Sin avisar, sin decir nada, me aparté de él y me mostré dispuesta a salir por la puerta.

Su casa cambió al instante, ahora sabía que me odiaba, pero me sentí lástima cuando vi que su pene erecto pedía más y su carita detrás de esa mala mirada me pedía que volviera a lo que estaba haciendo.

Era obvio lo que tenía que hacer. Salí del laboratorio y cerré la puerta con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, sabía que eso lo haría enfurecer más, porque lo que él pensaba era que iba a volverme loca y terminaría teniendo sexo.

Cuando ya me estaba alejando, escuché un grito muy fuerte, aunque no me sorprendía, él era así.

_MALDITA PUTA_ – gritó.

_Me reí al darme cuenta que ni siquiera podía hablar bien. ¿En serio hice tan buen trabajo?_

Entré al salón tranquila, pero todos me miraban

¿?

_¿Acabas de tener sexo? – _dijo algún otro idiota.

_Eh?_

_Tu pelo, Sakura._

Se me había olvidado que durante la faena, él no me soltaba del pelo para empujarme más hacia él.

_No se metan con Sakura, ya nos dimos cuenta que no es la misma boba de antes_ – contestó aquel al que había retado.

-¡No se desconcentren! – gritó el profesor.

Lo que hizo que todos volvieran a su hoja.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


	7. Una sorpresa aun más fuerte

**Capítulo 6: Una sorpresa aun más fuerte**

Esta vez ni siquiera esperé al llamado de mi mamá y decidí levantarme y organizarme por mi cuenta.

Ya estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de la casa después de haber estado en mi habitación por un largo tiempo alistándome, cuando veo que toda mi familia estaba sentada en la sala. _¿Mi hermana despierta a esta hora?_

O.o

-Pasa algo raro? Voy al colegio como todos los días…

- Hija, deja de un lado la maleta y cámbiate la ropa.

- ¿?

- No irás más a ese colegio.

- ¿?

- Tenemos algo pendiente – habló esta vez mi papá - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste acerca de la monotonía en la que estabas cayendo?

- No entiendo muy bien a qué viene todo esto, preferiría no llegar tarde…

- Vamos de visita a un nuevo colegio, sabemos que te va a gustar mucho más que éste.

- Wow, creo que ya soy lo suficientemente razonable para decir qué es lo que quiero, ¿Por qué no me avisaron con anticipación?

- Ya te habíamos comentado un poco…

- Ya Sakura, no te quejes tanto y salgamos de una vez, si me gusta ese nuevo colegio yo también podría entrar – dijo Hinata mucho más emocionada que yo.

Miré a todos con resignación. Subí a mi cuarto, dejé a la deriva mi maleta y me cambié de ropa. Es increíble cómo tus padres pueden cambiar tu vida sólo con una orden.

…

* * *

Llevábamos un largo rato en el carro y me parecía sentir estar tan lejos que no sabía dónde estaba.

_-¿Cambio de colegio o cambio de ciudad? – _dije sin ánimo alguno.

-Queremos que te olvides de todo – habló mi madre.

-Parece que quisieran tenerme lo más lejos posible…

- Cállate, ya vamos a llegar, no te quejes si no sabes nada – tomó la palabra mi hermana.

Me ahorré cualquier tipo de comentario.

* * *

- ¡Llegamos!

Ya estaba casi dormida cuando escucho el estruendo de mi hermana.

Vi que decía St Trinians Internado, y con símbolo de anarquía?

- Lo último que me interesa es hacer política – volví a hablar.

Noté que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir no iba a cambiar nada.

Llegamos a un campo abierto, alejado de cualquier cosa, de lejos se podía ver que no era un lugar común, sentí un poco de... ¿miedo? y cosquillas en mi estómago.

Vi la cara de satisfacción de mi hermana.

Salió de la gran puerta de la entrada, una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, que estaba vestida con una ropa bastante sensual.

Supuse que era cualquier persona así que no le presté mucha atención hasta que escuché que nos habló:

- Me imagino que ustedes son la familia Haruno, ¿no?

- Sí, somos nosotros – respondió mi madre. Todos tenían en una sonrisa, y ella no era la excepción.

La señorita se dirigió hacia mí y me miró con bastante curiosidad:

- Mmmm, no sé si sea fácil para ella acostumbrarse a este lugar.

- No se preocupe, sé que al principio le costará un poco, pero sabemos que a nuestra hija le hará provecho estar aquí.

- Espero que sí, y me gustaría que empezáramos desde ya. Es hora de despedirse.

- Esperen – hablé esta vez yo – todo esto está pasando tan rápido, ¿cuánto tiempo se supone que voy a estar aquí?

-Cuando alguien entra a St Trinians, no creo que pueda volver a salir jamás.

- ¿?

- No te preocupes hija – habló mi padre, si te trajimos hasta acá es porque estamos seguro de que es un buen lugar para ti.

- Está bien papá, pero te aseguro que si no me gusta te llamaré para que me saques de aquí.

- No creo que vaya a ser necesario.

Mi madre me dio un abrazo, y el resto de mi familia también se unió, por primera vez en el día me puse a pensar en lo mucho que los podía extrañar.

- Estaré llamando para cualquier cosa, espero verlos pronto.

Decidí no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, me encaminé hacia la entrada y seguí la seña que aquella señorita que para mí era extraña me hizo.

Más que un colegio, parecía una mansión de personas que tenían gustos bastantes diferentes y extraños, aunque admiro su originalidad. A la entrada había una gran alfombra roja como si se tratara de un auditorio donde se iban a presentar personas famosas y cantantes.

No alcancé a mirar mucho porque la mujer que me acompañaba me indicó pasar a un salón gigante que aparentaba ser más grande que toda mi casa.

Aquella mujer decidió romper el hielo, seguramente me veía demasiado agobiada, así que habló:

-Esta es mi oficina, soy la directora del colegio, aunque no lo creas, sé que lo vas a pasar bien.

-Así que aquí a esto le llaman oficina, wow.

-Jaja, sé que estás un poco impresionada, pero baja la guardia, y hay una sola cosa que quiero decirte Sakura Hurano, si te dije que quien entraba aquí no salía jamás no es porque volvamos presas a las alumnas, si no que ninguna de ellas nunca va a querer salir por decisión propia, así que considérate afortunada por estar aquí.

-La verdad es que, mi actitud sólo quiere decir algo: Miedo, tengo miedo de que no encajar, de que no me gusten las personas, ¿entiendes?, llegar a un lugar nuevo no es fácil, y menos tan rápido.

-Dime, ¿por qué te trajeron aquí?

-Hablé con mi mamá un día y le conté que sentía que mi vida se estaba volviendo monótona, sí me dijeron algo sobre cambiar de colegio pero no le presté mucha atención, y hoy por la mañana cuando estaba a punto de salir para el colegio me dicen que no volvería allá, y me traen aquí. Todavía no lo creo.

-¿Entonces qué querías esperar Sakura? Si hay algo que no funciona bien, tienes que solucionarlo en el instante.

-Bueno, creo que puedes tener razón.

-Ok Sakura, a lo que vinimos, te voy a entregar un papel que contiene un poco de información sobre todo esto aquí, te voy a dejar sola un rato para que las tengas claro de una vez, cuando acabes, no te queda de otra que salir y empezar a socializar.

-Entendido.

La señorita, a la cual se me había olvidado preguntarle el nombre, salió del gran salón, yo me senté en un mueble blanco que se veía bastante atractivo.

No esperé más y empecé a leer toda aquella locura:

_St Trinians Institución_

"_El internado puede ser una fiesta"_

_Querida alumna nueva, lo primero que debes tener en cuenta al momento de entrar aquí es que seguir las órdenes de la masa, del mundo común, es un error. Buscamos trabajar tu originalidad y creatividad, haciendo actividades que no se ven en ninguna otra institución._

_Si viniste aquí es porque seguramente consideraste que tu vida se estaba volviendo rutinaria y sentiste la necesidad de buscar un lugar que te proporcionara cosas totalmente diferentes._

_Dale libertad a tus ideas, a tus pensamientos, ¿Sentiste que allá fuera te recriminaban por actos que aparentemente no estaban bien? Aquí no te vamos a criticar aquello._

_Buscando eliminar la presión que han tenido las mujeres durante toda la historia, esta institución está formada únicamente por personas de este género, el uniforme que se debe llevar es una falda corta, como símbolo de la crítica a la sumisión moral del género femenino._

_Eres libre de llevar y usar todo lo que quieres._

_Tú misma decides el orden que quieres tener, no te obligamos a organizar tus cosas, hay suficiente empleadas que tienen la orden de limpiar tu espacio si no quieres hacerlo._

_Los eventos que se hacen cada año son propuestas de las alumnas, si tienes alguna buena idea, ¿Qué esperas para comentarnos?_

_El resto de las cosas, las irás descubriendo._

_Bienvenida._

_Ino Yamanaka_

Me paré del mueble y me sentía más extraña que nunca.

Supuse que la mujer con la que acababa de hablar era la tal Ino Yamanaka.

Recordé el paso siguiente, abrí la puerta y salí del salón.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Nuevas compañeras

**Capítulo 7: Nuevas compañeras.**

Cierro la puerta y salgo del gran salón. Supongo que entonces, lo mejor será buscar a la que se dice llamar directora, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Dónde iré a buscarla si acabo de salir de su oficina?

No puedo evitar quedarme como boba admirando este lugar.

No se parecía en nada en mi colegio, tan común y tan normal, aunque debo dejar de decir MI colegio porque ya no lo es.

-Te están esperando – una voz desconocida salió de la nada. Miré a la persona de la que provenía la voz. Una rubiecita que no se veía nada mal.

-¿Quién me está esperando? No conozco a nadie… - es lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Por eso mismo, nos encanta conocer a las _nuevas – _esta última palabra lo dijo con un tono diferente.

Decidí no preguntar tanto como siempre lo hacía, asentí y ella entendió que la iba a seguir.

La chica a la que todavía no le conocía el nombre, comenzó a caminar y yo iba detrás de ella sin decir nada.

Llegamos a una puerta enorme, parecía la entrada de un auditorio, estaba cerrado.

¿?

"_En este día todo ha sido tan extraño"_

La chica rubia empujó un poco la puerta y me invitó a seguir.

En el momento en que puse mi primer pie sobre otro enorme salón (seguramente había muchos) me sentí atemorizada cuando vi cientos de chicas mirándome, y todas parecían centrar mi atención en mí.

Después de mirarlas una por una y de ver sólo caras desconocidas, me encuentro con la mirada de Ino, todas parecían estar esperando a que hablara, y en efecto dijo:

_Quería presentarte a tus nuevas amigas, Sakurita._

_Hola.. – solté de la manera más inocente._

_A algunas les pareció dar risa._

_Te ves asustada – otra voz desconocida habló._

_No nos tengas miedo – otra más._

_No te haremos nada – una tercera voz._

Todas parecían querer acorralarme.

Déjenla respirar, les dije que le costaría acostumbrarse – habló Ino, que parecía querer apoyarme.

No creo que ella nos _sirva_ – dijo una, y un grupito de 5 ó 6 parecían estar de su parte.

Por ahora lo que necesitamos es que nos diga en dónde va a estar...

Yo me encargaré de saber qué es lo que le gusta – dijo Ino.

POR FAVOR ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR DE QUÉ HABLAN– dije un poco desesperada.

Todas volvieron a mirarme de nuevo.

Dinos qué es lo que te sale mejor – volvió a hablar la rubia culpable de todo esto, ¿Pelear contra hombres, los carros o el baile?

¿? … Ninguno de los tres. Si no me acerco a un hombre para hablar, menos para pelear con él.

Todas parecían no creer lo que decía.

-Nunca manejé un carro, ni siquiera me llama la atención. Y creo que hace años no salgo a una pista a bailar…

- Pues tendrás que decidir uno de los tres..

- Si tan sólo estuviera enterada del tema…

-Sakura _(¿ya todas sabían mi nombre?)_ entre las actividades de este año están tres principales que son: Guerra de géneros, la cual se hace cada 3 años, la última vez ganaron los hombres, ahora nosotras queremos revancha, la anual carrera de carros súper deportivos de alta velocidad, y la organización de la fiesta final por la graduación, en donde generalmente todas crean un baile pero también puedes ayudar en otras cosas.

-¿Esas son las cosas que _enseñan_ en este _colegio_?

Todas parecían odiar mi actitud.

Yo creo que debes ir asumiendo que ya no estás en tu escuelita de toda la vida.

Tranquilas, ustedes ya sabían que esto iba a pasar, lo supe desde que la vi – dijo Ino.

No lleva ni una hora aquí y ya siento que no la soporto – gritó una con desesperación.

Es cierto, cualquiera quisiera estar aquí y ella no muestra emoción por nada…

Si lo que quieren es verme unidad a ustedes, entonces estaré en los 3 eventos – hablé con fuerza para calmar los ánimos de todas.

Sus caras parecían cambiar de la oscuridad a la iluminación, querían tirarse encima de mío y me llenaron de comentarios como: "No te vas arrepentir", "Eres bienvenida", "Sé que la pasarás muy bien".

Ssssssh! – volví a hacerme notar. Lo único que necesito en este momento es saber dónde voy a dormir. Si es que puedo hacerlo – dije sonriendo por primera vez.

Ino también sonrió y me hizo una seña para seguirla.

Cuando salimos de todo el alboroto, comenzó a hablarme:

En realidad cada una elige su espacio, pero si no quieres estar sola te acomodaré en una habitación, ya lo había pensado para ti.

Gracias…

Vamos Sakura, deja de ser tan tímida.

No lo soy, bueno es que al principio siempre soy así de amargada, no sé como cambiarlo, pero trataré de portarme mejor.

Ni siquiera lo intentes, esas chicas te van a cambiar – dijo riendo.

Me lo imagino…

Llegamos a una habitación, que como siempre, era gigantesca.

El piso, tenía una gran alfombra, otra cosa común. Un cuadro de un conejito playboy ocupaba gran parte de una de las paredes, también resaltaban imágenes de Marilyn Monroe. Había 5 camas distribuidas por todo el lugar.

Íconos sexuales – dijo sonriendo, dándose cuenta de mi interés.

Ahora recuerdo que en aquel colegio donde estudiaba antes en las paredes sólo se veía el horario, un cuadro con las próximas tareas, una foto del señor rector, la cruz de Jesús y ese tipo de cosas.

Ponte cómoda, seguramente tus nuevas compañeras de habitación deben estar ansiosas por venir a verte.

Y como por arte de magia, vi a 4 chicas aparecer en la entrada.

Obviamente ya sabían que era la nueva en su habitación, los chismes en este lugar parecían ser más rápidos que los de mi anterior vecindario.

-Las dejo solas, necesito que Sakura aprenda a defenderse sola.

- Espera. Tengo una duda existencia, ¿Tú eres Ino, no?

- Jaja sí, yo soy la autora de esa nota que leíste. Nadie más podría hacerlo.

No me quedaba más que conocer a mis nuevas compañeras.

La rubiecita que me llevó al resto de de las chicas estaba ahí.

Ino salió de la habitación, y ellas casi que se tiraron encima de mí, como un animal salvaje a su presa.

Antes de decirte cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas cómo me llamo.

A estas alturas ya lo debería saber, se supone que es lo primero que se dice.

Jaja, vamos con calma, yo soy Temari, y aunque suene a frase de cajón, estoy feliz de que estés aquí, por lo menos ya pareces estar más tranquila.

Yo soy Tenten, y lo primero que preguntaré es: ¿Qué diablos pasaba contigo?

Chicas – empecé a hablar, y todas nos sentamos en una misma cama, en serio lo siento, es que si supieran… todo fue tan extraño. Hoy me levanto normalmente, me alisto para ir al colegio y cuando estoy a punto de salir, mi familia está reunida en la sala diciéndome que no volvería allá, y me traen hasta aquí.

Woow, entonces tienes algo de razón – habló una que todavía era desconocida.

ALGO? Tengo toda la razón, ni siquiera pude despedirme de las cosas que quería.

_Cosas?_

Jaja, ¿estás así porque extrañas a un chico, Sakura?

Ojalá fuera eso, el último hombre con el que hice algo medianamente sexual fue con un idiota que me chantajeó, él es lo último que extrañaría.

:O, ¿el último? – dijo Temari.

El primero y el último, me arrepiento de haber… con él.

¿Follaste por primera vez? JAJA.

Tonta, nunca hubiera hecho eso, pero sí lo tuve en mi boca. Y CABE ACLARAR QUE NO LO QUERÍA.

Pero lo hiciste_ – _habló Tenten.

Sigo siendo virgen, para que lo sepan.

…

Todavía no sé nada de ustedes – hablé yo.

Oh, es cierto. Ni sabes mi nombre, yo soy Kurenai.

Ella quiere saber sobre nuestra vida sexual, no le interesa los nombres.

NOOOO es cierto ¬¬

Yo perdí la virginidad hace 2 años, y desde eso me volví adicta.

ERES DESESPERANTE ¬¬

No sabes lo que te pierdes, tener un pedazo dentro de ti…

NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESAS COSAS ¬¬

Dinos algo sobre ti – habló esta vez Kurenai

Si me dejan respirar podría contarles algo ¬¬

Parecían estar tan interesadas que se callaron y me dejaron hablar.

Voy a hablarles sobre el pendejito aquel, porque es lo único que tengo para contarles. Si hubo algo que me gustó mucho, y es que una manera tan fácil de… dominarlos. Él parecía volverse loco, cuando se supone que yo iba a ser la víctima.

OH, te gusta dominar entonces…

Déjame terminar ¬¬

Vive en mi vecindario, es de esos tipos que creen que creando miedo van a conseguir lo que quieren. Eso hizo conmigo.

Te obligo a…? :O

Algo así. Pero no permití que todo le saliera bien, en plena faena me fui y me quería matar. XD

JAJA No hay mejor manera para torturar a un hombre.

Ahora me debe estar odiando. Pero por lo menos sé que nunca lo volveré a ver.

De pronto algún día se encuentran…

¬¬ Espero no tener tan mala suerte.

Yo soy Konan, y perdí la virginidad hace 2 semanas.

O.o No había hablado nunca y ahora sale con este comentario.

El tema se estaba poniendo interesante, también quería participar – terminó riendo.

Dos semanas? ¬¬ - dijo Temari. ¡TENÍAMOS QUE SER LAS PRIMERAS EN SABERLO!

Lo son, y no les había contado antes porque les daría envidia.

¿?

Nunca encontrarán a un hombre así, es fabuloso en la cama…

JAJA tonta ¬¬ hay muchos buenos..

Pero no como él.

Yo creo que te enamoraste entonces – hablé yo.

Mmm.. yo creo que sólo es sexo. – respondió con cierta tristeza.

Hay hombres de los cuales sólo puedes esperar eso..

Ya veremos qué pasa, por ahora quiero contarles.

Cuando alguna iba a contar algo interesante todas se callaban y dejaban a la otra hablar. Sólo si pasaba eso se callaban.

Pusimos toda nuestra atención hacia Konan.

Como Sakura, él también vivía cerca de mí, en el mismo sector, la diferencia es que sí nos llevábamos bien xD. Me encantaba, y creo que yo también a él, pero mis padres me sobreprotegían y no dejaban que me acercara. Ustedes tres ya saben esa parte de la historia.

Mmm, entonces me imagino que lo que sigue es que te veías a escondidas con él… - dije.

Sí, no es muy difícil de adivinar verdad?, y que fuera prohibido lo hacía mucho más emocionante. Pero cuando me dijeron que me traerían aquí, me quería morir y discutí bastante con mis papás por eso.

Sakura, ella es también prácticamente nueva, llegó apenas hace unas 3 semanas – dijo Temari.

OH, eso me alegra, no soy la única rara entonces, aunque ustedes ya se ven muy amigas.

Ella estuvo tanto tiempo reprimida por sus padres, que llegó aquí y explotó. Konan es una de las chicas que más llama la atención – confirmó Kurenai.

Sí, eso es muy común, pero dejen que termine de contar.

Bueno, seguramente a Sakura le pasó lo mismo, cuando me dijeron que iba para un internado, me imaginé una especie de cárcel donde habían chicas que se tenían que aguantar que personas adultas las mandaran estrictamente, así como era en mi casa. Pensé que iba a llegar a una parte peor. Cuando veo esto, me sentí libre y después de varios días, todavía no lo creo.

:O

Al principio pensaba que no iba a poder verlo más, que ni siquiera podía hablar con él, pero hace unos días cuadramos una cita, y pude salir sin tener que pedir ningún permiso. Cuando lo vi todos mis pensamientos malvados salieron de mí e hicimos el amor sin parar toda la noche. Como era mi primera vez me dolía demasiado, y él tuvo que intentar varias veces porque cuando intentaba que entrara yo le decía que no siguiera. Después de que lo pudimos hacer, la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta… fueron de lo más placenteras. Ya perdí la cuenta :D

Ohh God, ¿Qué estabas esperando para decirnos? ¬¬

Sólo les interesa el chisme ¬¬

Claro que no, nos interesa las cosas que le pasan a nuestras amigas.

Woow, entonces podemos afirmar que ahora eres adicta – dijo Tenten.

¿Adicta el sexo? Creo que sí, y es por culpa de él.

Entonces creo que la única virgen aquí soy yo… dije.

Pero eso se acabará pronto..

¿?

Estás en plena adolescencia, ¿Crees que te vas a salvar?.

No entiendo algo – empecé a hablar – es un lugar de sólo mujeres, y además está lejos de todo, ¿Cómo ven hombres ustedes?

Amigos que teníamos de nuestra anterior vida, gente que conocemos cuando salimos, como te dijo Konan aquí no tienes reglas que te dicen que no puedes salir, puedes salir cuando quieras a hacer lo que quieras.

Muchas veces nos vamos en grupo, a veces sólo nosotras, o con algunas del resto, todas las chicas que viste son amigas nuestras, aquí todas nos llevamos bien, vamos a la ciudad y nos divertimos.

Y hay algo que Sakurita todavía no sabe..

No estamos tan solas..

Cerca de aquí hay otro internado, como a 15 minutos, un internado de sólo chicos.

Y hemos hecho buenas relaciones… - dijo Konan sonriendo.

Ellos serán nuestros rivales de la guerra de géneros, que se hará dentro de 15 días.

¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? – pregunté otra vez confundida.

La última vez fueron unas pruebas donde competían hombres y mujeres, pero este año queremos hacer también cosas nuevas.

Recuerda Sakurita que dijiste que participarías…

Sí, ya me di cuenta que me condené.

Jaja, no seas boba, es de lo más divertido.

Chicas, ¿por qué no vamos afuera? Sakura debe estar aburrida encerrada en una habitación.

Mmm, me muero por conocer más, pero por ahora me gustaría descansar un poquito.

Descansar un poquito? ¿Cansada de qué Sakura? ¬¬

Bueno, quería tratar de hablar con alguna amiga, para saber cómo va todo, no era más…

¿Traes tu laptop o te presto la mía? – dijo Temari.

Traigo la mía, pero está en el fondo de la maleta, prefiero la tuya entonces…

Ok, sácala de mi bolso.

Dejemos que Sakura haga sus cosas, si quieres ve a buscarnos, igual nosotras más tarde volvemos…

¿Qué van a hacer? – pregunté.

Jaja, hay tantas cosas para hacer Sakura, sólo conoces una parte de esto..

Oh, juro que iré, pero más tarde.

Salieron emocionadas de la habitación. Era como si fueran a tener una larga y divertida noche, cuando no eran más de las 8:00 am.

Recordé que en estos momentos estaría en una aburrida clase de matemáticas, en un lugar normal, un colegio normal. Aunque suena bastante interesante, ¿Qué futuro tendría con las cosas que "enseñan" aquí? No podía creer que tantos padres mandaran a sus hijas aquí, ¿Lo hacían con consentimiento o estaban engañados? ¿Mis padres sabían de esto? YA NO IMPORTA, me gusta este lugar.

Ellas son simpáticas, son divertidas, y parecen buenas personas. Nunca había hablado de temas como esos con unas personas que apenas conocía. No eran prejuiciosas ni tenían tabúes como suelen ser las personas que viven allá afuera.

Ahora ya me sentía un poco más confiado, por lo menos tenía nuevas ¿amigas? No creo que tan rápido pueda llamarlas así, pero por lo menos ya tenía a quién hablarle.

Prendí la laptop prestada de Temari y esperé a que alguien de confianza estuviera conectado. No solía tener muchos contactos, prefería tener a las personas conocidas y no una lista larga de personas con las que nunca hablaría.

Al parecer mi ausencia sí había sido notada, por lo menos por una amiga del colegio, estaba conectada desde su móvil.

_Sakura, estoy en clase, espero que el profesor no me vea, explícame todo. Hoy un profesor vino a avisarnos que ya no volverías más aquí, porque te mandaron a otro lugar._

_No hay nada que explicar amiga, eso es cierto. Hoy apenas me di cuenta._

_No entiendo nada, ¿dónde estás? ¿por qué no vas a volver?_

_En realidad sí puedo volver, y cuando quiera, podría estar allá en este momento si quisiera.._

_¿?_

_Estoy en un lugar maravilloso, no te imaginas…_

_Por ahí dicen que es internado… ¿cómo va a ser maravilloso?_

_Un internado fuera de lo común.._

_En serio te espero de vuelta eh._

_Sólo quería pedirte el favor de que me despidieras de todo, aunque sé que no tengo muchos amigos, me siento mal por haberme ido así.._

_Créeme que todos me preguntan por ti, si notan tu ausencia.._

_OH_

_Aunque como siempre, no faltan los pendejos que andan haciendo bromas, diciendo que en un internado te volverás más mojigata…_

_Ellos quisieran estar aquí._

_En serio no entiendo por qué dices que es tan bueno._

_No sé cómo explicarte. Lo único que puedo decirte es que creo que no volveré a tener una clase de matemáticas o física :D_

_¿Quieres decir que allá pueden escoger las materias?_

_Creo que ni siquiera hay materias…_

_O.o? Estás tan rara Sakura… ¿estás segura de que te llevaron a un colegio? xD_

_Se supone…_

_Bueno, me estoy arriesgando mucho, espero hablar contigo pronto y que me cuentes todas esas cosas que no entiendo.._

_Trataré de mantenerme en contacto…_

Dejé la laptop de un lado y vi que sobre una de las camas había un uniforme que supuse que era para mí. Si no existían reglas, me preguntaba si era obligación usarlo. Nunca me había puesto una falda tan corta, ni siquiera solía usar faldas. Estaba curioseando este nuevo atuendo cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de la laptop.

Una video llamada. La rechacé sin pensarlo. Siempre había odiado que me vieran por cámaras.

_Fue la mejor decisión. Podrías enamorarte de mí si llegas a verme._

_Sasuke ¬¬_

_Hola Sakura, cómo estás?_

_¿Estás de mal genio? Si quieres me voy…_

_Qué te crees…_

_Siempre que trato de ser amable contigo, me mandas a volar u.u_

_No me invites a video llamadas. Nunca voy a aceptar._

_Es cierto, me daría miedo verte._

_Ayer tenía ganas de hablar contigo. Explícame por qué no estabas._

_Eh? _

_Sí, quería hablar contigo y no estabas para mí._

_ERES DETESTABLE!_

_Sólo para ti…_

_Yo no te voy a decir nada cuando me digas que estás muy ocupado porque andas con algún video..._

_Créeme que sacaría tiempo para ti, Sakurita._

_¿? No me das confianza. No debería hablar con extraños…_

_Ya no somos tan extraños…_

_¬¬ Apenas te conozco_

_Amo pelear contigo, así que acostúmbrate a mí…_

_¿Por qué me molestas? Además me parece muy raro que te guste tanto hablar conmigo cuando seguramente allá tienes a miles de mujeres contigo._

_Mmmm, muchas lo intentan, pero se vuelven intensas y llegan a fastidiarme…_

_Seguramente yo soy menos tratable que ellas.._

_¿Por qué eres tan mala con los hombres?_

_Tú que sabes cómo soy con los hombres -_-_

_Grr, eres imposible._

_¿Tienes hermanos?_

_Tengo dos, un hombre y una mujer._

_Pobres seres humanos…_

_¬¬ Justamente hoy dejé de vivir con mi hermana, y él está en otro país estudiando._

_O.o ¿Te fuiste de la casa?_

_Mmm no, estoy en un "internado"…_

_JAJA ¿Qué?_

_Ya sé lo que vas a decir… pero estás equivocado…_

_No puede ser, esta niña se va a volver más amargada._

_¿Y dónde está tu hermano?_

_Mmmm, él está en una ciudad que me parece se llama Ottawa, no tengo ni idea, sólo sé que está lejos…_

_Niña ignorante._

_DÉJAME YAA ¬¬_

_Apenas te das cuenta de que tu hermanita está en mi mismo país._

_Ah? _

_Ottawa es la capital de Canadá, para que lo sepas no más por cultura general.._

…

_Sí.._

_No puede ser, entonces viven cerca O.o _

_Por lo menos está en el mismo continente, algo que tu desearías.. JA_

_No estés tan seguro de lo que dices -_-_

_JAJAJA_

_Bueno, me esperan afuera, quiero divertirme un poco y no estar aquí hablando contigo.._

_Mmm qué mal que te vayas tan rápido, me voy a aburrir un poquito…_

_Mmmm, graba un video tuyo masturbándote y lo subes, así te diviertes un poco.._

_Por qué no me dices directamente que te mueres por verlo…_

_Hablamos después! -_-  
_

Cerré sesión.

Supuse que por su trabajo debía pasar mucho tiempo frente a la pantalla de un PC, ¿Tendría vida social, amigos, novia?

Seguramente novia sí, él dice que no soporta a las mujeres que son intensas con él pero seguro aprovecha para llevárselas a todas a la cama ¬¬

Pero qué importa si sólo es un desconocido…

Me sorprende que salga así de la nada a hablarme, y cómo no había caído en cuenta de que mi hermano está en Canadá, lo está desde hace mucho tiempo, la última vez que lo vi en persona tenía como 9 años.

Me encantaba y lo odiaba a la vez, odiaba su maldito orgulloso, pero a mí también me gustaba pelearle, o de cualquier cosa que estemos hablando.

Pero eso lo podía dejar para después, ahora tengo que ir a conocer el resto de St Trinians.

* * *

**OBVIAMENTE CONTINUARÁ...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: SASUKE COMO NARRADOR :)**


	9. Situaciones indeseables

**Capítulo 8: Situaciones indeseables. (By Sasuke)**

* * *

Apagué la laptop y me encaminé hacia el gimnasio.

Como era de esperarse, varias mujeres parecen querer enloquecerse con mi llegada, "_Otra vez",_ su intensidad me daba dolor de cabeza.

Seguí caminando como si nada hasta que encontré a algunos de mis amigos, varios de ellos ya habían participado en las películas, y también estaban involucrados con el negocio.

_Sasuke, dime qué haces para tener tanta suerte._

_Te la regalo si tanto la quieres ¬¬_

_¿No te das cuenta de las bellezas que tienes detrás de ti? – habló otro._

_De qué me sirve, si la que quiero no me pone atención._

_:O ¿Tienes un nuevo rollo?_

_Nah, es una estupidez.._

_Te veo pensativo, cuéntanos ya ¬¬_

_Una niña rarísima que conocí hace pocos días…_

_Pero así son todas las mujeres…_

_NOOOOO, ella le gana a todas, y no entiendo por qué me hace pensar tanto._

_:O te enamoraste!_

_Nooo tonto, no te digo que la conocí hace pocos días, sólo que su forma de ser… me está torturando!_

_Mmmm, ya voy entendiendo, así que por fin alguien se te puso difícil_

_¬¬ No estoy buscando nada con ella… es una niña! Sino que para su edad, piensa tan diferente ._._

_¿Cuántos años tiene?_

_16_

_Pedófilo ¬¬_

_Mmm ya entiendo, pornografía infantil :O_

_Pendejos todos ¬¬ ¡No la quiero para eso! _

_Bueno, - interrumpió un tercero - Ahora hablemos de cosas importantes te queremos decir algo Sasuke_

_Sí, algo muy importante, queremos hacer películas con personas extranjeras._

_Latinos, asiáticos.. tú escoges._

_Mmmm, ya que me lo dicen, me encantaría hacer una de japoneses – dije._

_Es buena idea, pero tú te encargas de eso, eres el único que sabe ese idioma tan raro…_

_No se preocupen… buscaré a los indicados._

Seguimos hablando de temas triviales durante un buen rato, después de hora y 30 minutos más o menos salí, era el tiempo que generalmente me tomaba, me despedí de mis intensos amigos y me monté al auto.

Comencé a conducir sin dirección, hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía que ir a algún lugar, sería estúpido gastar gasolina sin motivo.

Llegué a un semáforo en rojo.

Podía ir a la casa, seguir trabajando, aunque eso lo podía hacer en cualquier momento.

El celular comenzó a sonar.

_Itachi llamando._

_Sasuke, mis padrés están muy enojados, me preguntan todo el tiempo que dónde estás y yo no sé qué decirles, ¿Qué esperas para venir?_

_Shiiit, se me olvidó, y hay un gran problema, acabo de salir del gimnasio, estoy sudado, sin bañarme, y no tengo ropa adecuada._

_No importa cómo estés, ven rápido, vuuela._

_Mmm, créeme que voy porque tú me lo pides, porque lo que más quisiera en este momento es desaparecerme y no ir allá en todo el día._

_Te entiendo, esto es aburridísimo, pero no tienes otra opción, tienes que venir._

_Allá esta…?_

_Pfff obvio que está, esa no se pierde nada, y más si sabe que vas a venir…_

Vi que pasaban los carros y se quedaban mirándome. Empecé a escuchar que pitaban desde atrás.

¡Semáforo en verde! Aceleré y me sentí idiota. ¿Desde hace cuánto estaba haciendo tráfico? -_-

Se me olvidó la reunión familiar que tenía hoy, aunque no era tan familiar, porque iba a estar la estresante Tsunade y su familia, entre otros desconocidos.

Ja, ya entiendo, es normal que se nos olviden las cosas desagradables.

Seguramente ella iba a estar vestida como una princesita a punto de casarse, mientras que yo llego apestando por el sudor del ejercicio, sería un perfecto insulto.

Esto fue lo único que me hizo ir a la _fantástica_ reunión emocionado. Volé en el carro, literalmente, como me lo dijo mi hermano.

Llegué a la mansión donde vivían mis padres y mi hermano menor Itachi, de 17 años.

Vi que llegaban y llegaban invitados. Odiaba estas celebraciones cosas tan formales, ni siquiera eran divertidas.

Todos me miraban, se suponía que era como una de las figuras importantes de esta reunión.

Estacioné el auto y vi que me miraban con desaprobación. _"Muéranse todos"_

Los que hacemos porno no nos tenemos que vestir elegantemente, podemos estar como queramos.

Pero a pesar de todo, un montón de señoras elegantes que no conocía empezaron a saludarme.

-Hola Señorito Sasuke, es un honor compartir este día contigo.

- Me imagino que estás muy feliz por comprometerte con Tsunade Senju…

- Mmmm, preferiría que la mala suerte la tuviera otro – respondí riéndome.

Me miraron confundidas y quisieron omitir el comentario.

¿Y por qué estás vestido de esa manera tan… sencilla?

A veces hay que irse en contra del sistema ;)

._.

Sonreí satisfactoriamente cuando se alejaron como asustadas. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué les dijera lo feliz que estoy por casarme con la princesita Tsunade Senju? Todos estos matrimonios de familias importantes sólo se hacían por interés. PENDEJOS.

Entré hasta la sala riéndome de las miradas espantosas que todos hacían.

Mis padres fueron los primeros en acercarse hacia mí, junto con Itachi.

Por la cara de mi padre, ya sabía el sermón que me esperaba.

_Sasuke, llegas tarde y vestido de esa manera._

_Estoy en mi casa, puedo estar desnudo si quiero._

_¡SASUKE! Que yo recuerde, te fuiste a vivir solo desde hace año, lo que significa que esta ya no es tu casa._

_Es tu casa, y por consiguiente es la mía, legalmente puedo reclamar tu fortuna._

_Sube y cámbiate, usa ropa de tu hermano – dijo mi madre._

Los invitados se dieron cuenta de la pequeña discusión, sabían que las cosas no estaban bien, así que me dejaron subir las escaleras tranquilo hasta la habitación de mi hermano.

Cuando entré me recosté en la cama y prendí el televisor, no tenía intención de darle gusto a todos los mutherfuckers que estaban allá abajo.

Al rato entró mi hermano riéndose.

Yo empecé a reírme también.

_Sasuke, eres mi ídolo, en serio que sí._

_Hermanito, qué esperas para dejar todo esto, deberías vivir conmigo._

_Mis padres me mantienen, no olvides eso._

_¬¬ y crees que yo no puedo hacerlo? Podría comprarte todo lo que quieras, y te daría la habitación más grande de mi apartamento._

_Mmm, supongo que te está yendo muy bien entonces._

_Bien es poquito, Youjizz es el mejor negocio._

_Jaja, yo todavía no puedo creerlo, me encantaría saber la opinión de mis padres sobre tu trabajito._

Me levanté de la cama por el incómodo comentario.

_Cállate Itachi, eso no lo puede saber NADIE. Y menos mis padres, me dejarían de hablar._

_Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo Sasuke ;)_

_¿Y dónde está la Molestia?_

_No se queda quieta, debe estar maquillándose y peinándose porque seguro ya escuchó la noticia de que llegaste._

_Ash, ella es muy optimista._

_Nunca la vas a querer._

_Y creo que nadie, ningún hombre merece una tortura como esa._

_Jajaa, eres único hermanito, me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo._

_Ya te dije Itachi, puedes vivir conmigo si quieres._

_Yo quiero hacerlo, pero no sé qué dirían nuestros padres._

_Intentaron detenerme cuando yo lo quise hacer, igual va a pasar contigo, luego te dejarán._

_Bueno, después hablamos de eso. Ahora cámbiate y tratemos de sobrevivir a esto._

_Cambiarme? Pfff. Este será mi vestuario el día de hoy ;)_

_-_- Sabía que ibas a decir eso._

_Por lo menos bajemos, para que no se impacienten._

Vi las miradas de reproche de mis padres de nuevo, las cuales seguramente también iban dirigidas hacia Itachi, él ya estaba de mi lado.

Fui hacia ellos, que estaban acompañados con otros invitados.

_Lo siento mucho_ – fue lo único que dije y seguí derecho.

No volví a mirarlos, ya conocía sus caras de enojados de memoria.

Me senté en uno de los sofás, solo, mi hermano me miraba desde lejos con satisfacción.

Empecé a escuchar aplausos, lo que significaba la desgracia para ti.

De las escaleras bajaba una mujer espantosa, que para mis padres era encantadora, fastidiosa, caprichosa e insoportable. La peor del género femenino.

A ella sí la aplaudían porque iba vestida como una ridícula princesita, yo en cambio no estaba vestido como el príncipe que ella soñaba.

Mis padres inmediatamente se pararon de sus asientos y fueron a saludarla, y quería salir corriendo cuando vi que se dirigían hacia mí.

_Tsunade, perdona su vestimenta, no ha tenido tiempo de cambiarse – habló mi madre._

Pude notar en su cara su molestia pero igualmente trataba de lucir feliz.

_No se preocupe, lo importante es el amor que haya entre dos personas, no su forma de vestir_ – habló una voz que detestaba escuchar.

_Qué chica tan dulce eres_ – habló mi madre de nuevo.

"_Esto es asqueroso"_

Busqué la mirada de mi hermano otra vez y la encontré fácilmente, estaba pendiente de todo lo que pasaba, vi que sacó su celular y me lo señaló, algo me quería decir.

Pensaba pararme y recibir a Tsunade como todos esperaban, para mostrar por lo menos un poco de respeto, pero la idea de Itachi era mejor.

Me quedé sentado en ese cómodo sofá, bostecé y estiré los brazos simulando tener pereza, saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y me concentré en él.

Mi hermano celebraba mi comportamiento con su mirada, y yo por dentro me reía sin parar.

Lo invitados estaban atónitos, y ahora sabía que mis padres me odiaban profundamente. Ni siquiera miré a la cara de la mujer que ya tenía en frente, para qué torturarme.

_SASUKE – habló fuerte mi padre._

No pasó nada.

_SASUKE – volvió a repetir._

Nadie está hablando.

_Sasuke, deja de ser tan grosero – dijo mi madre._

_Si me dan unos segundos, estoy con ustedes, es que parece que me llegó un mensaje importante – dije._

Mi padre no aguanto la situación y me haló por la camisa, obligándome a parar.

"_Una molestia más" – pensé._

Cambié mi actitud, dibujé la sonrisa más falsa de la historia en mi cara y abracé a mi supuesta futura esposa.

La cara de los invitados, junto a las de mis padres cambió de oscuro a blanco.

Me acerqué tanto como pude a su cabeza y le dije al oído.

¿Qué es todo este espectáculo, niña tonta?

_Sasuke, hagamos las cosas fácil._

_No me voy a casar contigo, y agradece que te estoy advirtiendo de una vez que te voy a dejar plantada el día de la boda._

_Sasuke, no tienes de otra, tu padre va a casarte conmigo._

_Mmm, lamento decirte que soy mayor de edad desde hace unos añitos, y eso significa que no puede obligarme a nada._

_Por qué me haces esto? Yo te amo Sasuke Uchiha._

_No me amas, sácate eso de la cabeza, sólo estás obsesionada conmigo._

_Te lo digo en serio._

_No sabes el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para acercarme hacia ti._

Me solté de ese abrazo de una vez, y sonriendo dije en voz alta.

Deberían felicitarnos, y no por la boda, sino por los grandes actores que somos.

Otra vez caras descompuestas.

No soportaba más esa situación, sin decir nada me dirigí hacia la salida y me dispuse a salir volando, de nuevo, de allí.

¡SAAAAAASUKE! – escuché un chillido que, obviamente pertenecía a Tsunade.

Seguí como si nada pasara y aceleré, ya fuera de todo ese alboroto, conducía tranquilamente, prendí la radio y me relajé un poco, hasta que después de haber pasado unos 5 minutos, veo por los espejos un carro que se me había conocido y el cual iba a toda velocidad, lo que faltaba, Tsunade persiguiéndome.

Aceleré yo también, pero lamentablemente, todavía faltaba mucho camino para llegar a mi apartamento.

Miré por los espejos y al parecer ya me había perdido de vista, pero conociéndola, no iba a dejar su objetivo, repito otra vez que es demasiado optimista, así que no bajé la velocidad.

Después de un rato, llegué a mi edificio, estacioné el carro y fui donde el vigilante de seguridad a decirle que si veía llegar a una loca desquiciada no la dejara entrar, ni siquiera le dije su nombre por él la reconocería.

Entré a mi apartamento, sano y salvo de cualquier persona indeseable, me cambié de ropa, me quedé sin camisa por el calor que tenía, y pensaba preparar un poco de comida, cuando sonó el teléfono.

Era el vigilante bastante alterado.

_Sasuke, llegó la mujer que usted me dijo, sí que está loca, está armando un escándalo y me dice que la deje entrar. No sé qué hacer._

Empecé a escuchar gritos que venían desde afuera, me asomé por una de las ventanas.

Era ella, gritando y amenazándome, insultándome, pidiendo que la dejara entrar, los vecinos se asomaban para ver qué pasaba.

Sin decir nada, fui a hablar por el teléfono otra vez.

_Mmmm, he cambiado mi opinión, déjela entrar. _

Cogí unas tijeras que tenía cerca y las guardé en un bolsillo, seguramente después de esto sí que no me va a volver querer a ver.

Escuché que empezó a tocar la puerta. Sin mucha prisa fui a abrirle, estaba alterada.

Primero se quedó mirándome.

_Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Sasuke Uchiha, acabo de pasar la vergüenza más grande de mi vida._

_Estás exagerando, y además quien te dijo que vinieras a perseguirme._

_Quería venir a decirte lo imbécil que eres, y a decirte otra vez que no puedes deshacer el matrimonio._

_Tsunade, no puedes contra mí._

_Hiciste que tus padres organizaran una celebración, mira toda la gente que había, ¿Sabes cuánto dinero gastaron? ¿Y la vergüenza que están pasando?_

_Mmm, sí, y veo que también compraste vestido, muy caro por cierto._

_Sí, valió demasiado, y me lo puse para ti._

_Mmmm, pero a mí no me gusta nada de lo que te pongas. _Saqué las tijeras y ayudándome de ellas, empecé a cortar su vestido, empezó a gritar de nuevo y quería desistir, pero mi fuerza era mayor, el vestido ya casi no se podía ni sostener y parecía estar casi que desnuda.

_TE ODIOOOOOOOO – gritó más fuerte que nunca._

Agradezco que no entró al apartamento, para que así no me tocara sacarla, cerré la puerta con toda la tranquilidad, no le quedaba de otra que irse.

Había sido uno de los días más divertidos de mi vida. Aunque seguramente me esperaba un buen regaño por parte de mi familia, los otros no me importaban.

Decidí quedarme en el apartamento el resto del día, solo, sin nadie que me molestara, estuve trabajando un poco, subiendo nuevos videos.

Por la noche, me conecté al Skype y esperaba ver a alguien, pero no estaba.

Decidí dejarle un mensaje.

_Sasuke dice: Tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo, niña insoportable._

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


	10. Un capítulo más

**Capítulo 9 (Sin nombre)**

* * *

_¡Todos son unos estúpidos!_

_Son egocéntricos y siempre creen que tienen la razón._

_Lo que más odio de ellos es que crean que puedan jugar con varias mujeres._

_Pero si nosotras lo hacemos, está mal._

_La falta de chicos, hace que quieran hablar más sobre ellos_ – dije oportunamente.

Todas me miraron, se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y se rieron.

Entre ellas estaba Temari, a las otras no las conocía.

_Sí… tenemos que confesarlo_ – dijo la desconocida 1.

_Ven Sakura, siéntate y ayúdanos – habló Temari._

_Ayúdanos con razones de por qué crees que es mejor ser mujer que hombre._

_Mmm, tengo tan poca experiencia u.u – hablé._

_Mmm no creo, ya tuviste algo demasiado íntimo con uno – dijo Temari riendo._

_¬¬ Sabes que fue una mala experiencia!_

_:O_

_Si fuera por él, diría que todos los hombres son unos estúpidos, sí, coincido con ustedes, que muchos de ellos aparentan ser irresistibles, pero no lo son, lo único que hacen es obligar a las chicas a hacer cosas que ellas no quieren._

_No sé ni de quién estás hablando, pero por lo que veo te hizo pasar un mal rato – dijo la desconocida 2._

_Fue algo sin importancia._

_Creo que todas conocemos un chico que nos hace pensar en todo los insultos del mundo – dijo Temari._

_Pero por eso descargaremos todo nuestro enojo en la guerra de los sexos._

_Mmm – empecé a hablar- , todavía no entiendo bien eso -_-_

_Es una competición entre hombres y mujeres, obviamente esperamos ganar._

_Nunca me imaginé que esas cosas existían ._._

_Ya ves…_

_Cambiando de tema Sakura, ¿qué esperas para usar el nuevo uniforme?_

_Mmm, nadie me ha dicho nada…_

_Vamos a buscarlo, debe estar en tu closet!_

_Chicas, acabo de venir de mi habitación ¬¬_

_Creo que Sakura necesita un cambio de imagen.._

_No voy a dejar que unas desconocidas cambien me imagen ¬¬ (Espero que hayan entendido la indirecta)_

La 1 y la 2 me miraron y se rieron.

_Perdón, somos muy maleducadas. Yo me llamo Hana. Ella es Shizune._

_Ok Hana y Shizune, ahora quedo más tranquila ;)_

Fuimos a mi habitación de nuevo. Era cierto, el uniforme esperaba por mí, pero no estaba en el closet, estaba encima de la cama.

O_O

_Están todas locas si creen que mi cuerpo va a entrar en ese diminuto traje – dije._

_¬¬ Más fácil entras tú ahí que yo – habló Hana. Vamos, póntelo._

_Les voy a hablar sinceramente, me siento como una ._

_Oh, ya sabemos que es lo que Sakura piensa de nosotras :(_

_NO SEAS TONTA!_

_Ok, no queda de otra. Me pueden esperar afuera._

_¿? No seas tan misteriosa, lo último que nos interesa es mirarte._

_¡Nunca me había cambiado delante de una persona! Creo que sólo delante de mi madre, y cuando era pequeña, de mi hermana._

_-_- Nosotras nos damos vuelta!._

Era cierto. Ese pequeño trajecito me ajustaba perfectamente. NUNCA me había puesto algo tan estrecho, aun así, creo que me veía bien.

Fui hasta el espejo enorme que había, no era yo O_O

Falda cortica y un gran escote.

_Ok, creo que no me siento bien, me pondré mi vieja ropa._

Las tres me miraban fijamente, sin decir nada.

_Pasa algo? -_-_

_WOOOW, te ves mejor que cualquiera de nosotras._

_-_- Ajá. – dije con simpleza._

_ENVIDIO TU CUERPO SAKURA! – gritó Sakura._

_Sssshh, no tiene nada de especial!_

_Pero ahora vamos a ponerte aun mejor!_

_Temari, Hana, traigan maquillaje, y todos las cosas que encuentren, Sakura será otra!_

_Noo, están locas, yo no acostumbro a usar eso – dije cuando llegaron con cajas llenas de maquillaje._

_Es hora, Sakura._

_Ponte cómoda._

_Ustedes son tan intensas -_-_

Lo que yo pensara era lo menos importante.

Pasaron no sé cuánto tiempo peinando aquí, peinando allá, poniendo maquillaje por todos lados, esperaba no parecer un payaso cuando me mirara al espejo. No entendía su preocupación por estar bonitas, si al fin de cuentas sólo había mujeres aquí, nadie de género masculino.

_ – lancé un grito que creo se escucho por todo el lugar._

_-_- Cállate Sakura, me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste un cepillo por esto que no merece llamarse pelo._

_Sí es pelo, feo o lindo pero lo es -_- ME PUEDES PEINAR MÁS SUAVEMENTE POR FAVOR? Gracias._

_Ya no tenía nada que hacer. Estaba en sus manos. Así que decidí relajarme y leer una revista mientras tanto, como en un perfecto salón de belleza._

De repente, se escuchó una música más fuerte que mi grito, lo que hizo que las chicas se detuvieran automáticamente. Soltaron los cepillos y toda esa colección de herramientas de belleza. _"No entiendo nada" – pensé de nuevo, ya era algo común._

Salieron corriendo del lugar sin decir nada, Temari al ver que no reaccionaba, me miró con cara _de qué estás esperando. _Salió también sin dar ninguna explicación.

Supuse entonces que lo más lógico era salir también, pero un momento, estaban aquí jugando conmigo y de repente se van sin terminar su trabajo? Seguro quedé peor que antes.

Me dio igual, salí también dejando que la música a todo volumen me guiara, me di cuenta que conducía fuera del "colegio".

No entendía a qué horas organizaron todo esto, todas las chicas estaban afuera, tenían todo un equipo de sonido montado, que hacía que se escuchara exageradamente alto el volumen, muchas estaban bailando sobre un graaan escenario, como practicando una coreografía.

"_Me encanta lo mucho que estudian aquí " _

Al parecer, pensé en voz alta y una chica que estaba cerca de mí me miró y se rió.

Y bueno, me preguntaba qué se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Salieron Shizune, Hana y Temari con otra ropa diferente, mucho más ¿sexy? que el uniforme. Me acerqué a ellas para reclamarles.

_Ajá, ustedes dejaron un trabajo sin terminar._

_¡Pero no necesitas más!_

_No te has mirado a un espejo, tonta? – dijo Hana._

_¬¬ No quiero asustarme!_

_Estás mejor que cualquiera de aquí!_

_Saben qué se me acaba de ocurrir chicas? – dijo feliz Temari._

_Sé lo que estás pensando, ¡Sakura bailará con nosotras!_

_Bai… lar? – pregunté nerviosa._

_¡Lo prometiste! – sentenció Shizune._

Ino se paró en el escenario, lo que hizo que todas se callaran.

_Niñas, es hora de que nos muestren lo que han preparado._

_¿Qué voy a mostrar si no he preparado nada? – susurré._

_¿Algún grupo quiere ser el primero? _

_Ino – habló Temari – nosotras seremos las últimas, Sakura va a aprenderse la coreografía._

Todas se alborotaron, aplaudieron, gritaron y hasta silbaron.

_Oh noo, por favor, yo no sé lo que significa mover el cuerpo de acuerdo a un ritmo. Me siento perdida._

_Sakura! – dijo Ino – No hay nada que hacer! _

Fuimos a uno de los tantos salones, que tenía una pantalla gigante.

Pusieron el video de una canción (He ain't wit me now - Rich Girl)

Lo único que pude decir fue que me gustó, pero demasiado difícil para mí.

_Por eso mismo vamos a practicar! _

Para acabar de ajustar, decidieron que yo estaría de primera, en la mitad de todas, eso significaba que todos me veían más a mí.

_Ahora tendrás que ser tú la que nos guie a las demás _– dijo Hana, como única respuesta a mis quejas.

Estuvieron varias horas tratando de que me acoplara a sus movimientos.

_¡No soy capaz de moverme así!_

_¡No soy bailarina profesional!_

_¡Mis dos pies no logran entenderse!_

Pero ellas eran muy optimistas, después de bastante tiempo pude aprenderme los primeros pasos. Me sorprendía, nos veíamos coordinadas.

Pude por fin relajarme y empezar a divertirme con todo esto.

Sacamos unos minutos para comer algo y seguimos bailando, al final pude aprenderme todos los pasos completos.

Fuimos nuevamente fuera, no podía creerlo, había pasado tanto tiempo y ellas todavía seguían con los mismos ánimos. ¿NUNCA SE CANSABAN?

Sin decir nada, fuimos directamente hacia el escenario, lo que hizo que todas nos pusieron atención.

_Ino, dale play a la música por favor – gritó Hana._

_Hey! Tell your man you need some space (hey!)  
Turn your phone off, Put it away _

Ok. Lo acepto. Era buena para el estudio, pero nunca pensé que lo fuera más para el baile. Algo extraño había pasado en mi cuerpo, todas sus partes parecían entenderse al momento de moverse, aquellos pasos que parecían imposibles ahora se hacían ¿fáciles?

Y sí, ahí estaba yo, Sakura Haruno, una niña que se suponía que era tímida, bailando delante un gran público, como nunca lo había hecho, y con ropa rara.

Las que me veían no podían creerlo, hace nada estaba haciendo mala cara porque me trajeron aquí, y ahora estaba siendo parte de su juego. También me parecía ver que hablaban de mi nueva imagen.

Al parecer a todas les gustó, aplaudían y gritaban, como si fuera un súper espectáculo. Cuando terminamos, Ino se me acercó para decirme lo bien que lo había hecho, y que le gustaba mi nueva actitud.

Como dijo Temari, fuimos las últimas en presentarnos, todas las chicas empezaron a entrar y a dirigirse a sus habitaciones, mis compañeras y yo hicimos lo mismo, ya estábamos cansadas. Se acercaba la noche.

Yo por mi parte, tomé un baño, Konan, que no la había visto desde que hablamos por primera vez, entró y también se fue para la ducha, (El baño era grande, tenía bastantes duchas e inodoros para que no tuviéramos que esperar a que otra saliera para poder entrar).

Cuando salí, todas se acercaron como abejas a sus panal y empezaron a decirme lo bien que lo había hecho, que las había sorprendido, etc.

Después de hostigarme con tantos halagos, me invitaron a acompañarlas a otra habitación, según lo que me dijeron, era algo así como una reunión de chicas, donde iban a ver películas, aplicarse mascarillas, contar historias y hablar de los amores.

_Mmmmmmm, chicas, hoy pasé muy bien con ustedes, pero creo que esta vez no las acompaño, preferiría descansar y acostarme temprano._

_Está bien Sakura, no te molestamos más._

Aproveché que estaba sola por fin para tirar todas las cosas que traía en la maleta sobre la cama, empecé a organizar toda la ropa que había traído de la casa, aunque ellas seguramente no se iban a tardar en querer cambiármela, gran parte de las cosas que tenía eran libros, cuadernos y lápices, me pregunté qué haría con eso, porque al parecer nunca los iba a utilizar. Igualmente los guardé.

Me acosté en la cama a leer una revista, la misma que había visto antes, y al parecer esas cosas no llamaban mi atención, pues sentía que me aburría.

Tenía una mejor idea. Hablar con Hinata.

Decidí entonces prender el computador para ver si estaba conectada, sino, llamaría al teléfono.

Me desilusioné cuando no la vi, si llamaba a la casa seguramente mis padres me iban a preguntar miles de detalles, me gusta cortar rápido por el teléfono, con decirles que aquí ya me siento bien era suficiente.

Marqué el número de mi casa.

_Hola, habla Hinata._

_¡Hermana! – grité feliz de que contestara ella._

_Sakura! Hola! No vas a creer lo que te voy a decir, ¡te extraño! y sólo ha pasado un día._

_Eso mismo te quería decir. Y te llamaba para contarte que me siento feliz acá, tan sólo dile eso a mis padres._

_Oh, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, ya era hora!_

_Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí._

Hablamos más o menos 20 minutos, algo que no era normal en mí, le conté lo del baile, y sobre mis nuevas compañeras.

_No te imaginas, les encanta hablar de sexo, y parecen odiar a los hombres pero a la vez se nota que no pueden dejar de pensar en ellos, usan falditas cortas, y yo terminé haciéndolo también -_-_

_Oh hermana! Ya pareces otra! Espero que lo estés disfrutando mucho!_

Después de colgar con mi hermana, miré el reloj y me parecía que todavía estaba temprano. Tal vez debía ir a buscarlas, me iba a aburrir estando sola.

Volví al computador, no más para ver qué había de nuevo, aunque sinceramente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más.

Vi que tenía un mensaje nuevo, que había sido enviado hace 30 minutos.

_Tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo, niña insoportable._

Oh, por todas las cosas que pasaron hoy me olvidé de mi nuevo amigo el canadiense. ¡Cómo no lo había pensado! Hablar con él, más bien pelear con él, era la mejor manera de cerrar un día divertido.

_Pero no tan insoportable como tú_ – respondí.

* * *

Aburrido por no encontrar nada interesante para hacer en la web, me recosté en el sofá de la sala, me puse a pensar en cada uno de los días de mi vida.

Definitivamente ninguno peor que este, pero es comprensible, Tsunade es capaz de arruinarle la existencia a cualquier persona sólo con pasar por su lado.

…

Me había quedado dormido. Me levanté por un sonido que venía del computador, seguramente un nuevo correo con cadenas basuras.

Miré el reloj, una pequeña siesta de 30 minutos, nada mal.

Fui hasta el escritorio a ver qué era lo que había acabado con mi sueño.

Ella era mi recompensa, mi recompensa por el pésimo día que había tenido.

_Pero no tan insoportable como tú._

_Sasuke dice: Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras un poquito? Sakurita._

_Sakura dice: ¿Cómo voy a querer a un desconocido?_

_Sasuke dice: No soy un desconocido. Ya sabes mi nombre, mi edad y dónde vivo._

_Sakura dice: Eso no significa conocer a alguien ¬¬_

_Sasuke dice: Vamos a hacer una cosa, hablaremos por micrófono, y pondrás tu cámara._

_Sakura dice: IMPOSIBLE!_

_Sasuke: Imposible no, lo vamos a hacer ya._

_Sasuke te está invitando a una video llamada._

* * *

DIOS MIO QUÉ HAGO.

ESTO NO PUEDE SER.

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro como una demente.

Acepté la videollamada pero enfoqué la cámara hacia el techo de la habitación.

Me puse nerviosa.

No estaba en condiciones para que me viera, ni hoy ni nunca.

Vi que entonces él hizo lo mismo.

_Sasuke dice: Si tú no te dejas ver, entonces yo tampoco._

_Sakura dice: Me parece excelente._

_Sasuke dice: De ahora en adelante no vamos a escribir más. TIENES QUE HABLARME._

…

…

…

_TIENES QUE HABLARME._

_Miré a mi alrededor para comprobar si había un hombre que me hablaba._

_Error. Estaba Sola._

_Eso significa que el único que pudo hablar fue Sasuke._

_Ohhh My God. ¡Qué voz tan sexy! ¿Cómo será él entonces?_

_Me puse más nerviosa todavía y era incapaz de responder._

* * *

Esperé casi un minuto sin tener ninguna respuesta.

Seguro tiene pena, típico a su edad.

_Ni que nunca hubieras hablado con un hombre._

…

_Créeme que no es muy común que lo haga. _

_Wooow, pensé que no ibas a ser capaz de hablar._

_No te tengo miedo!_

_Me va a costar demasiado decir esto, pero me gusta tu voz._

_Yo por mi parte no pienso aceptarlo!_

_Tampoco vas a aceptar que te caigo un poquito bien, Sakura._

_Por qué voy a aceptar algo que no es verdad._

_Ash, no más. Quiero verte!_

…

_Te tengo que convencer? Te juro que si me dejas verte te mostraré los cuadritos de mi abdomen._

_JAJAJA Sasuke! Eres un idiota!_

_Hablemos claro Sakura. Quieres verme y yo también._

_Voy a darte una muestra de lo que soy._

Bajó la cámara un poco y vi que se asomó un extravagante mechón rosado.

_¿Ese es el pelo de una muñeca? No seas boba Sakura, quiero verte a ti._

_No digas eso! Es mi pelo de verdad!_

JÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ¿Me puedo reír?

_No te rías mucho, es hora de que tú también muestres algo._

Acomodé la cámara para que sólo se viera desde mi frente hasta arriba.

Me sentía como un niño jugando con Sakura.

_Tu pelo se ve más cuidado que el mío!_

_Estoy de acuerdo._

_Eres un maldito egocéntrico Sasuke!_

_Cállate niña, ahora el próximo paso es quitarnos la camisa._

_Yo no haré nada de eso tonto._

_JAAAJA. No te preocupes, algún día lo vas a querer hacer sin que yo te lo pida._

_Obvio no! Bueno, ahora muéstrame algo más._

_Mmmm, podría mostrarte muchas cosas, pero no quiero que te sorprendas._

_SA- SU-KE!_

_Okkk, me portaré bien. _

Enfoqué la cámara hacia mis labios.

_Dime que te provoca verlos?_

_Absolutamente nada._

_Quiero ver los tuyos._

Eran delgados, chiquitos, se veían muy tiernos. Quería que reacción iba a tener cuando le dijera lo que estaba pensando.

_Mmmm, me pregunto qué cosas habrán entrado por esa boca. _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH?_

Al parecer se le olvidó que estaba en una videollamada conmigo, me dejó ver toda su cara para que viera como me insultaba y me decía que era un desgraciado.

Volvió a recordarlo y se quedó en shock. Sin moverse, se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos.

_Qué estúpida! Ahora sabes cómo soy! – dijo poniéndose un poco colorada. _

_Sólo era decir cualquier cosa que te sacara de control, sabía que eso pasaría._

_Pero ahora te toca a ti!_

Puse mi cara en frente de la cámara, sin pensarlo tanto, como lo hacia ella.

* * *

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para fingir que lo que veía me parecía algo normal.

Dios mío, envidiaba a todas las personas que lo tenían cerca. ¿VER A ESE CHICO TODOS LOS DÍAS? ¡Canadá es el paraíso!

Pelo negro, muy negro, que resalaba más por su piel blanca, piel como de cristal! Una mirada muy profunda, y me encanta su sonrisa de victoria.

ERA PERFECTO.

Perfecto pero egocéntrico y fastidioso ¬¬

Ok, eso no me molestaba, amaba su forma de ser.

_Está bien, tú ganas._

_No entiendo Sakurita – dijo sonriendo mucho más._

_SASUKE. ERES EXCESIVAMENTE SEXY. – _le respondí casi que gritando.

_Oh Sakura, perdóname – _dijo adquiriendo una actitud más sería_ – no quería provocarte esas sensaciones – _terminó riéndose de nuevo -_-

_SASUKE. ERES EXCESIVAMENTE INSOPORTABLE. _

_Mmmm, y que puedo decir de ti – _hizo como si estuviera pensando –_ no estás tan mal como creía._

_Me causas estrés!_

_Jaja, no Sakura, hablando en serio, me encantas, sino no hubiera soportado verte por la cámara mucho tiempo._

_Eres tan poco romántico Sasuke ¬¬_

_No sé si ser lindo o agresivo contigo._

_No creo que puedas llegar a ser lindo._

_Claro que sí. Puedo transformarme. Hoy por ejemplo me porté como un rompecorazones._

_Debes ser un asco con las mujeres._

_Hay una en todo el mundo, solo una, que no soporto. Se llama Tsunade._

_Creo que hay dos, Tsunade y Sakura._

_¬¬ Déjame contarte!_

_Oook, voy a escucharte._

_Tsunade también es de una familia importante, mis padres y los de ella se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando nosotros nacimos, fue algo así como una sentencia. Nos iban a casar cuando creciéramos ._._

_Ooh Sasuke, y tú quieres?_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – _gritó pegándole a algo que había a su alrededor que yo no alcanza a ver. _Sólo es un negocio._

_Qué te puede decir Sasuke? _

_Nada. Desde hace más o menos 2 años están planeando todo esa mierda del matrimonio. Pero tuve la peor suerte del mundo, ELLA ES INSOPORTABLE, más que tu Sakura, en serio te ganó._

Yo estaba sintiéndome un poco triste por su situación, y deseaba escucharlo. Pero era obvio, en algún momento iba a molestarme de nuevo.

_No me molestes! Y sígueme contando!_

_Jaja está bien. Bueno, según ella me ama y todas esas cosas, se la pasa detrás de mí. Hoy hicieron una ceremonia no sé para qué. Se supone que nos casaríamos en un mes._

_¿Qué hiciste entonces? ¿Fingir todo el tiempo?_

Pasó de tener una cara enojada a una de satisfacción.

_A pesar de todo, me divertí mucho. Ver su cara de odio, y la de mis padres, fue lo mejor de hoy. Mi hermano llamó a recordarme, porque a mí se me había olvidado. Yo estaba en el gimnasio, y me fui con esa misma ropa. Cuando llegué todos con sus vestidos elegantes y me miraban raro. No hice el espectáculo que ellos esperaban, al contrario, todos se dieron cuenta del poco interés que tenía._

_Sasuke! ¿Todo eso pasó hoy? _

_Sí, después de que hablamos la última vez._

_En serio lo siento, si estuviera allá hasta podría ayudarte a salir de eso._

_No te preocupes, creo que tienes algo de razón, soy buenísimo matando ilusiones, Tsunade debe pensar que soy lo peor que pudo conocer._

_Muchos pensamos lo mismo._

_Tú me podrías ayudar si te vuelves mi novia y te casas conmigo._

Conociéndolo, obviamente era una broma.

…

_Jaja, nunca me casaría con alguien que sólo está un escalón menos que Tsunade en la pirámide de insoportables._

_Estoy empezando a creer que realmente me odias, Sasuke._

_Mmmm, si te odiara no estaría aquí hablando contigo._

Y así estuvimos toda la noche. Noche y mañana.

No recuerdo haberme movido del computador ni un solo segundo.

Por primera vez, tuvimos una conversación normal en la que él me contó varias cosas de su vida y yo de la mía.

Los dos nos confesamos que pelear con el otro era de las mejores cosas. Diversión asegurada.

Lo de Tsunade no me pareció tan grave.

Por lo que pude conocer de él, estoy segurísima de que sabrá cómo quitársela de encima.

No es muy común una persona que se va en contra de las reglas, y él lo hacía, nadie le impone nada que él no quiera hacer. No todos son capaces de eso.

Me asusté cuando vi el reloj que marcaba las 5:00 am. Le dije que era mejor dejar así por hoy, que luego seguíamos hablando.

Era de una familia poderosa, woooh, pero lamentablemente sus padres lo querían someter a un molde muy estricto. Por eso su trabajo era secreto para ellos, y éste todavía me causaba mucha curiosidad, y lo seguirá haciendo siempre, así que le pregunté sobre él, no pude evitarlo. Me dijo que la industria del porno era una de las más exitosas, pero que todo se hacía por debajo, nunca vas a encontrar un aviso en el periódico que diga: _Se busca actor porno. _Es más, tu vecino puede estar en ese cuento y tú no te has dado cuenta.

No puedo negar que en el fondo, llamaba mi atención. Obviamente no tenía la más mínima intención de decírselo.

¿Yo con Sasuke? ES IMPOSIBLE. Primero el mundo se acaba, luego tengo algo con él. Seguramente sólo me ve como una buena amiga.

Escuché un ruido en la puerta.

Llegaban las chicas riéndose y hablando muy fuerte.

Se sorprendieron al ver que yo también estaba despierta.

_¿No se suponía que te ibas a acostar temprano?_

_Mmm, me quedé haciendo unas cosas en el computador._

_¿Todo este tiempo pegada a ese aparato? _

_Pero pasé bien, créeme._

_Bueno, mañana hablamos, tenemos mucho sueño._

Todas llegaron directamente a sus camas, yo hice lo mismo.

* * *

Acabo de pasar HORAS hablando con una niña de 16 años, hasta las 5:00 am.

Pero valía la pena.

Ella era una molestia, pero me encantaba.

Por primera vez tuvimos una conversación normal.

Cada vez que le decía que era insoportable, lo que le quería decir en verdad es que no había nada mejor que hablar con ella.

Sakura se comportaba diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido. Entenderla era todo un problema, era rara, demasiado, no era predecible.

Tengo que aceptar que en el fondo, llama mi atención.

* * *

**Adivinen qué?**

**Continuará :O**

**Obvio :)**


	11. Candidatas

**Capítulo 10: Candidatas**

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

Fue una semana de puro trabajo. Esto llega a preocuparme, porque empiezo a parecerme a mi padre (Adicto al trabajo). Pero hay una gran diferencia, el mío es mucho más divertido, él sólo está todo el día en su empresa, en su oficina. No logró que fuera una copia de él.

Mis amigos me habían encomendado una gran responsabilidad, estaban interesados en hacer videos con personas de otros lugares, y yo por supuesto había propuesto a los japoneses.

Tuve una buenísima idea, y sabía que alguien colapsaría cuando viera la noticia.

Busqué en la web el nombre del internado que Sakura alguna vez me dijo.

Entré a la página de St Trinian's.

Di click en un enlace que mostraba fotos. Empecé a pasar una por una.

Es un desastre. ¿Por qué yo no fui a un lugar así?

Recuerdo que mi colegio era algo similar a una cárcel, mis padres se encargaron de buscar el más estricto de todo. Este se veía muy diferente.

Las chicas se vestían mostrando un gran escote y con faldas corticas, pero por lo que pude ver no hay hombres allá.

Hubo una foto que llamó mi atención, 5 chicas en una foto sonriendo y divirtiéndose, que tenía el siguiente encabezado: _St Trinian's está feliz de contar con una nueva alumna: Sakura Haruno, junto a sus nuevas compañeras de habitación: Temari, Tenten, Kurenai y Konan respectivamente._

Y efectivamente era ella, obvio, no existía nadie en el mundo con el pelo rosa, sólo Sakura.

Hacía demasiado esfuerzo para parecer ser como las otras, sus compañeras parecían tener mucha más experiencia en eso de divertirse. Pero al parecer, ya se sentía como en su casa.

Su cuerpo se veía MUY BIEN para tener 16 años.

Busqué la forma de contactarme con esa institución, al parecer en ese lugar los valores morales y todas esas cosas que a uno supuestamente le enseñan en un colegio normal era lo menos importantes.

Encontré un correo electrónico.

Abrí el mío y empecé a escribir.

* * *

**(Ino)**

Me levanté con dolor de cabeza, las chicas hicieron escándalo toda la noche, pero verlas así era mi felicidad.

Me asustaba el silencio, ninguna parecía estar despierta todavía.

Salí de mi habitación todavía con la pijama puesta. Trasnocharon tanto que quién sabe a qué horas podrás ser capaces de levantarse.

Miré un reloj que había en la pared, marcaba las 5:30 am.

¡Asssh! Es demasiado temprano. Es comprensible.

Decidí entonces que lo mejor era dormir más, como lo hacían ellas.

Me acosté en la cama y traté de relajarme, ¡pero fue imposible! Empecé a escuchar voces y pasos que corrían. Hay chicas que tienen la costumbre de que cuando se levantan, hacen el papel de alarma y pasan tocando por todas las habitaciones.

_ – _escuché que gritaron fuertemente.

_NO SABES QUÉ HORA ES? AHORA SERÁ IMPOSIBLE DORMIR OTRA VEZ!_

Como ven, eso no le agradaba a muchas.

Poco a poco fui escuchando más quejas de otras chicas, que renegaban por la hora.

Salí para ver qué pasaba.

_Ahh Temari, tú siempre tan inquieta – _dije.

No me extrañaba para nada que fuera ella.

_Vamos Ino, sanciónala, se lo merece – _habló la chica enojada.

_Jaja, ¿sancionarme? Recuerda que eso no existe aquí._

_Sigue durmiendo tranquila, yo me quedaré con ella._

La otra chica cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

Temari me miraba como una niña chiquita, le encantaba molestar a las personas.

_Sakura debe estar volviéndose loca, por tener que aprender a soportarte._

_Mmm creo que aprendió muy rápido entonces. Si te dijera lo bien que estamos._

_No tardó nada en acostumbrarse…_

_Sí, se lleva mucho mejor conmigo, ¡Aunque con todas lo hace! Ayer en nuestra habitación escuchamos música casi toda la noche, y ella no paraba de bailar, hablaba y se reía._

_Bueno, es que se está adaptando, y ustedes la recibieron muy bien._

_Sí, ella fue la que me llenó de energía, por eso tuve que salir a correr para liberarla._

_Jaja qué estupidez es esa Temari, ella no te hizo nada, tú siempre has sido así._

_¬¬ Bueno Ino, después nos vemos, ahora volveré a la habitación con las chicas._

_Está bien, y déjanos dormir a todas por favor ;)_

_Lo voy a intentar…_

Salió corriendo alegremente, así como era ella.

Lo último que me imaginé era que Sakura iba a volverse amiga de la niña más loca que había conocido. Pero bueno, algo debían de tener en común entonces.

Era muy difícil para mí dormir de nuevo cuando ya te han interrumpido, así como a la chica que se enojó con Temari, así que mejor empecé a hacer otras cosas.

Entré a ver qué cosas nuevas había en la web.

Hace unos días subí una foto de Sakura con sus compañeras, cuando llega una nueva siempre lo hacemos.

En el correo había miles de mensajes, llegan sin parar, la mayoría de ellos nos avisan de un nuevo evento.

Me llamó la atención un mensaje que venía de un tal Sasuke Uchiha, nunca había escuchado su nombre ni tampoco sabía quién era.

Cuando terminé de leer quedé en shock.

OH DIOS MÍO.

Ok, era normal que a muchas chicas de St Trinian's se las quisieran llevar para ser modelos o algo así, era muy común, pero nunca nos habían hecho una propuesta así.

Seguro a muchas les iba a interesar.

Las desperté sin importar la hora que pudiera ser, llamé por el altavoz diciendo que era algo importante.

Fui directo al auditorio, donde siempre nos reunimos cuando todas tienen que estar presente, obviamente no aparecieron instantáneamente, esperé unos 10 minutos y empezaron a llegar.

* * *

**(Sakura)**

Me desperté de un salto cuando Temari nos gritó a todas que debíamos ir donde Ino.

Por su cara, pude ver que estaba despierta desde hace mucho, sin una muestra de pereza en su actitud.

¿Alguna vez había dicho que Temari era la chica más activa que conocía? Nadie la podía parar.

Nos levantamos lentamente, con mucho esfuerzo, creo que no habíamos dormido más de 3 horas.

_Siento como si sólo hubiera dormido 5 minutos_ – dijo Konan algo desconcertada.

_Vamos Konan, debe ser algo importante, luego venimos a dormir otra vez_ – respondió Kurenai, que ya estaba junto a Temari esperando para salir.

Salimos bostezando y caminando como si los pies nos pesaran, las chicas de las otras habitaciones estaban igual, ninguna se había bañado ni mucho menos maquillado o peinado, como acostumbraban.

Todas iban con su ropa de dormir.

Entramos al auditorio, que ya estaba prácticamente lleno, las chicas que faltaban venían detrás de nosotras.

Ino estaba en frente de todas nosotras, nunca pensé ver nunca a una directora de un colegio en pijama, con pantuflas y con el aspecto de acabada de levantar.

Después de que todas estuvimos en silencio, comenzó a hablar.

_Ok chicas, sé que me quieren matar, pero recibí un correo esta mañana y creo que a muchas les puede interesar._

Por primera vez, ninguna quiso hablar y dejaron que continuara. Me imagino que todas se morían de sueño.

_Quiero leerles algo que me llegó de un chico que está interesado en nosotras, y quiero qué decidamos qué haremos al respecto._

_El mensaje dice así:_

_Hola. No sé quién será exactamente la persona que recibe este correo, espero que sea rectoría o algo así._

_Llegué a la página de St Trinian's de una manera muy particular. Les escribo desde Canadá._

_Me dedico a producir películas pornográficas, y tenemos intenciones de grabar con japoneses, supongo entonces que podría salir un muy buen material de su institución._

_No tengo ninguna condición, ustedes serían quienes deciden cómo escoger a las candidatas. Sólo hay 5 puestos._

_Para tener más idea de quién soy, pueden entrar a la página web llamado Youjizz, lugar creado por mí, y en el que también intervienen varios amigos míos._

_Me gustaría que respondieran el mensaje lo más rápida posible para saber si cuento con ustedes o no._

_Atentamente: Sasuke Uchiha._

…

…

…

_¿Sakura, qué te pasa?_ – dijo Tenten cuando vio que casi me desmayo.

_Estás pálida – confirmó Kurenai._

_No… no se preocupen, no pasa nada – respondí _tratando de fingir.

* * *

**(Pensamientos Sakura)**

_ESTO ES UNA BROMA!_

_Escuché bien? Sasuke Uchiha?_

_Bueno, supongo que en Canadá hay muchos con el mismo nombre, que se dedican a hacer esas cosas._

_Obvio, obvio no es él._

…

…

_No Sakura, seámonos sinceras, ¡ES ÉL! NO PUEDE SER UNA COINDICENCIA_

_¿SE VOLVIÓ LOCO? ¿SÓLO QUISO SER MI AMIGO PARA INVOLUCRARME EN TODO SU NEGOCIO?_

_Stop. Un momento._

_Dice ahí que debemos elegir a las candidatas, en ningún momento me mencionó a mí._

(Cara de pánico)

_Tengo que hablar con él para que me aclare todo ¬¬_

_AAAARRGHH Seguro sólo intenta molestarme, es lo que más le gusta en esta vida._

* * *

**(Sakura vuelve a la realidad)**

Creo que ya me sentía mareada. Escuchaba miles de voces hablando de lo mucho que les gustaría estar en una película XXX.

Todas parecían estar interesadas, de un momento a otro el sueño desapareció y ya estaban de lo más animadas.

Después de que Ino logró callarlas, empezó a hablar.

_Lo que haremos serán unas audiciones._

_¡Hagamos una rifa!_ – gritó una.

…

…

_No, las que vayan se lo deben merecer._

_¿Y quiénes serán los jurados?_

_Eso es lo interesante, obviamente no puede ser ninguna de nosotras, así que traeremos a un jurado especial._

_¿Quiénes?_

_Mmm, por ahora no les diré nada. Lo que deben empezar a hacer es preparar algo para presentar. Cada una es libre._

* * *

**(Ino)**

No creo que ahora las chicas tengan ganas de seguir durmiendo. Salieron hablando alegremente de lo que tenían pensando para presentarse como actrices de porno.

Recordé entonces que aquel chico me había pedido el favor de que respondiera su mensaje con lo que habíamos hablado.

Le respondí que ya les había comunicado su mensaje a todas las chicas, y que parecían estar muy animadas. Era un hecho.

Le expliqué el método para escoger las 5, y que cuando ya las tuviéramos le avisaría lo más rápido posible.

Por ahora, lo importante era buscar el jurado adecuado, obviamente no podía ser cualquier persona, tenía que ser alguien que supiera del tema.

Y mejor si no es solo uno, sino varios.

Esa sería mi tarea el día de hoy.

_Podemos seguir durmiendo por favor_? ¡Miren la hora! – dijo Kurenai muy inquieta.

_Ohhh no, para mí es imposible. Estoy ansiosa_. – respondió Temari.

_¡Igual yo! Ya quiero estar en esas audiciones. Será muy divertido, y obviamente espero ganar. – _contribuyó Tenten.

_Ok, me alegro por ustedes, pero después hablan de eso – _volvió Kurenai.

_¿Acaso no piensas participar?_

_Obviamente sí, y también tengo mis ideas, pero por ahora TENGO SUEÑOO! ¬¬ - _dijo por última vez Kurenai.

Y tú Sakura, ¿qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Temari.

_¿Eh?_

_Yo no voy a participar en eso Temari, ni loca._

_Seguramente los canadienses esperan una chica japonesa exótica como tú, de pelo rosa._

_-_- Nada de eso…_

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

QUIÉN DIABLOS LLAMA A ESTA HORA -_-

Mi teléfono no paraba de sonar.

Me levanté muy temprano a mandar ese mensaje tan importante, y obviamente lo único que quería ahora era dormir.

Logré cerrar los ojos aproximadamente unos 20 minutos, pero ahora el ruido de ese aparato me lo impide.

Me levanté con mucho esfuerzo y contesté.

_Sasuke, desde la última vez que hablamos en el gimnasio no he sabido nada de ti, ¿cómo van las cosas?_

_Las cosas van de la siguiente manera: Quiero dormir y tú no me lo permites._

_Después de esta conversación podrás hacerlo. Por ahora necesitamos saber si ya has hecho algo respecto a los videos de japoneses._

_Justo hoy hablé con una mujer de allá, y ella será la encargada de seleccionar 5 chicas, cuando las tenga me avisa._

_Me parece perfecto, pero recuerda que también necesitamos hombres. Ellas no van a grabar solas._

_De los hombres encárgate tú, yo ya estoy haciendo una parte importante._

_¡Sasuke! Eres el único que habla japonés -_-_

_Muchos japoneses seguro hablan inglés…_

_Ok, será mi trabajo -_-_

Feliz porque ahora sí me podía ir a la cama, me dejé caer encima de ella, pero mi mundo se desvaneció cuando escucho que alguien llamaba nuevamente.

Era una pesadilla, tenía que serlo.

Pero no había de otra, si no contestaba, no dejaba de timbrar.

_SASUKEEEEEEEEEE, soy Itachi. Mis padres van directo a tu apartamento. Ya deben estar por llegar._

_¿Quée? ¿Por qué y para qué?_

_Dijeron que iban a hablar seriamente contigo. La verdad no sé qué quieren._

_Dios -_- no me dejan en paz!_

_Sólo hice mi trabajo: Avisarte._

_Bueno, gracias por avisarme ;) ya me inventaré cualquier cosa._

_Luego me cuentas…_

Me recosté en la cama aunque sea para tratar de descansar mientras llegaban.

Y efectivamente, como dijo Itachi, no tardaron mucho, a los 5 minutos tocaron la puerta.

La puerta O.o, el vigilante no llamó desde la entrada del edificio para avisar.

Abrí la puerta sin mucha emoción, y sin decirles nada, me senté en el sofá de la sala.

Se quedaron parados en la entrada mirándome fijamente.

_¿?_

_¿Nosotros te enseñamos a ser así de grosero? ¿Ni siquiera nos van a saludar o nos van a invitar a que entremos? – _dijo mi madre.

_Hola, entren._

Resignados entraron y se sentaron frente a mí.

_¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte y tengo un hijo como él?_ – le dijo mi padre a mi madre. Aunque obvio, iba para mí.

_¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte y tengo un padre como él?_ – le pregunté a mi madre.

Mi madre abrió los ojos, no creía lo que acababa de decir, y él… ya estaba enojado.

Mi padre se levantó como un rayo y empezó a gritar bastante enojado.

_NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ SASUKE, TRATAMOS DE CONSEGUIR LO MEJOR PARA TI, PERO SIEMPRE NOS LLEVAS LA CONTRARIA._

Con mucha calma me paré también, y me puse en frente de él.

_Woow, Señor Uchiha, en serio me llegaron al corazón sus palabras. El que no te conociera, creería que en serio eres un padre cariñoso que se preocupa por su hijo. Pero lástima, yo sí sé quién eres, y para ti Sasuke Uchiha es sólo una máquina que creaste para ganar más dinero._

_Por favor cálmense_ – habló mi madre – _somos una familia, ¿por qué no dejamos de discutir?_ _Sasuke, en serio buscamos lo mejor para ti._

_Es imposible Mikoto, Sasuke es imposible, nosotros no criamos un hijo, no sé en serio qué es esto que tenemos aquí en frente._

_Trataste de criar un robot que siguiera todas tus órdenes, pero lamentablemente no te funcionó._

_Sasuke, quieras o no eres nuestro hijo, y debes hacer lo que digamos._

_Mmm, recuerdo que cuando me fui de la casa, me dijiste que ya tenía que sobrevivir por sí solo, que ya no contaba contigo, así que como yo perdí todos los derechos, tú también._

_Debo aceptar que eres una persona muy inteligente Sasuke, pero si permitieras que esa inteligencia fuera bien dirigida._

_Te duele en el alma que yo no te sirva para hacer crecer tu empresa, es el único problema que tienes contra mí_.

Deja de pensar eso Sasuke!

_Por ejemplo, ¿cuál es tu propósito con la boda? ¿Que yo sea feliz? ¿Qué Tsunade sea feliz? ¿Qué vivamos felices para siempre? MENTIRAAAAAAAA. Sólo es una MALDITO NEGOCIO DE MIERDA. PODRÁS MANEJAR A TODO EL MUNDO A TU ANTOJO, CON TU DINERO, PERO A TU HIJO NO._

_Pero Sasuke, hay que buscar una mejor calidad de vida! Encontrar como sobrevivir. ¿A ti te gustaría vivir como los pobres, que tienen tantos problemas por la falta de dinero?_

_¿De verdad crees que trabajo como un simple empleado en una oficina? Tu hijo Sasuke te ha mentido todo este tiempo y nunca te diste cuenta._

_No entiendo – _respondió algo preocupado.

_Señor Uchicha, ¡te gané! Créeme que mi negocio es mucho más productivo que el tuyo, si yo me pusiera a comprar mansiones y autos excesivamente lujosos, así como tú lo haces, quedarías sorprendido. La gran diferencia es que a mí no me interesa vivir en espacio gigante si estoy yo solo, tampoco necesito miles de empleados que me hagan lo que puedo hacer solo._

_Sigo sin entender, ¿cómo que tienes en un negocio exitoso? Si todos estos años dijiste que trabajas en una oficina como empleado, que tenías un jefe…_

_Tengo el trabajo más interesante del mundo, y yo soy el dueño de esa empresa. Así que no necesito tu dinero para poder vivir, es más, mis cuentas superan a las tuyas por mucho ;)_

_Estoy segura que esta es una más de tus bromas pesadas. Todos los dueños de una empresa son personas conocidas en los medios… y yo a ti nunca te he visto._

_Mmmm, lo mío es algo un poco más secreto, entiendes?_

_¿ESTÁS INVOLUCRADO EN EL NARCOTRÁFICO, SASUKE? _

_-_- No tienes idea de nada…_

_Dímelo ahora mismo!_

_Mmmm, ya que tú lo puedes todo, señor DIOS, te lo dejo de tarea._

Mi madre nos miraba asustada por todo lo que decíamos.

_Eeeh, es mejor que nos vamos – _habló ella_ – _no quiero que todo esto termine peor.

_Sí, hazle caso a mi madre, estás quitándome tiempo para dormir, y tú perdiendo tiempo de trabajo, ¿no te está doliendo el corazón?_

_-_- No te soporto Sasuke…_

_Ustedes siempre me enseñaron que no era agradable que una visita llegara de repente, y me parece que no lo aplicaron hoy. Así que la próxima vez avisan con anticipación._

…

_Y antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte dos cositas:_

_1. Deja de gastar dinero tontamente en los preparativos de ese matrimonio ridículo, que de una vez te advierto como por décima vez que ese día ni siquiera me voy a presentar a ese ceremonia, y obviamente no quieres pasar una vergüenza como la del otro día._

_2. Itachi vivirá conmigo aquí, así que cualquier día iré por él._

* * *

**En la tarde**

Después de dormir plácidamente, volvió el escándalo y las voces.

Las chicas se levantaron con los ánimos cargados, nos bañamos, nos organizamos como de costumbre y empezaron las actividades del día, y obviamente la más importante era preparar la tan anhelada audición.

_¡Quiero mostrarles lo que ya tengo preparado!_ – dijo Tenten.

_Adelante…_

En nuestra habitación estábamos las de siempre, Konan, Kurenai, Temari y Tenten, además de otras dos que ya conocemos: Hana y Shizune.

_Primero habrá algo así como una introducción, en la que hay una playa desierta y un chico y una chica se encuentran._

_Luego él le preguntará si quiere hacer algo aprovechando que no hay nadie más en la playa. Ella al principio se hace la difícil y se muestra tímida, le dice que cualquier persona podría llegar en cualquier momento. Pero finalmente acepta, y… follan de lo lindo!_

_Recuerda que debes actuarlo_ – dijo Hana.

_Ese es el problema_ – dijo Tenten - _¿cómo se supone que lo haremos si estamos solas?_

No es tan difícil – dijo Temari – _puedes simular como si el hombre estuviera ahí, imaginándolo, o puedes conseguir un muñeco, un maniquí, algo que tenga forma de persona._

_Vamos a parecer locas depravadas…_

_Eso es lo que necesita el porno… locas depravadas_ – dijo Shizune.

_Mmm, yo pienso que también los jueces podrían decirte: Actúa cómo harías sexo oral, haz un baile erótico, inventa una nueva pose… cualquier cosa_ – hable yó, Sakura.

:O

_Es cierto, es lo más seguro._

_Es fácil, es sólo repetir lo que ya hemos hecho_ – respondió Temari riendo.

Ese día hablaron tanto de sexo que creo que quedé mareada.

No quería escuchar más sobre penes, vaginas, sexo oral, semen, kamasutra por unos días.

Yo por ahora no había pensado en nada, confieso que era emocionante verlas a ellas hablar de sus actuaciones, y me daban ganas de hacerlo, pero era gastar energías tontamente, pues obvio no iba a ser una de las ganadoras, no creo que sea la indicada para eso, pero recordando aquel acto… desagradable con el chico de mi vecindario, al parecer sí tenía mucho talento.

Hay miles de chicas, y yo sólo soy una, la probabilidad es mínima.

Aunque personalmente sabía que trataba de hacerme excusas tontas para no participar como las anteriormente mencionadas, pero el verdadero miedo era tener que viajar a Canadá y encontrarme con Sasuke, además de tener que actuar de esa manera en frente de una cámara manejada por él.

¡De sólo pensarlo me desmayo!

* * *

**Continúa :D**

**En muchas historias veo cosas como "Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz"**

**Creo que tendré que empezar a decir lo mismo :/**

**Sólo me llegan un montón de correos diciendo que alguien la marcó como historia favorita. (Me hacen feliz, pero no del todo) (?)**

**Quiero** **reviews** **:)**

**Finalmente me volví adicta a ellos, y al principio dije que no ._.**


	12. Confesión

**Capítulo 11: Confesión.**

* * *

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

* * *

_¡QUE ALGUIEN ABRA!_ – grité algo enojada.

Pero todo fue en vano, me paré de la cama, y salí de mi habitación sin muchos ánimos.

Ahora entendía todo, no había nadie en casa, supongo que debían estar tocando desde hace rato.

No hay peor que te despierten de esta manera.

_QUIÉN MOLESTA A ESTA HORA? – _dije abriendo la puerta.

Él no tuvo que decir nada.

Ahrg, el tonto mayor del barrio, como decía mi hermana Sakura. Nunca lo conocí bien, pero por lo que me decían, no era muy agradable.

_Oh, ahora que mi hermana no está, entonces vienes a molestarme a mí…_

_¿?_

_Vete ya…_ - dije tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero él me detuvo.

Tú no me interesas Hinata, nunca te voy a molestar, aunque si tienes las mismas habilidades de tu hermana…

No entendía nada, y él se dio cuenta.

_Sólo estoy buscando a Sakura, hace días no la veo. ¿Dijiste que no está?_

_Ella ya no vive con nosotros. Está en otro lugar, ahora te puedes ir._

Es como si le hubieran dado la peor de las noticias.

Dio la espalda y se fue sin decir nada.

_Este idiota interrumpió mi siesta, algo sagrado para mí._

* * *

**En otro lugar de Tokyo.**

_Hoy tenemos viaje, muchachos, y de lo más interesante._

_¿Dónde tenemos que ir?_

_A un colegio de sólo chicas, o algo así. Necesitan de nuestros conocimientos – _dijo riendo.

_Mmm, empiezo a entender, necesitan que les enseñemos cómo hacer una película erótica._

_Nos necesitan para que seamos jueces._

Salieron todos juntos, se montaron al auto y se pusieron en camino.

* * *

_Niñas, por favor tengan todo listo, no deben tardar en llegar._

_Ino, todavía es un misterio para nosotras quiénes van a venir._

_Expertos en el tema_. – dijo sonriendo.

Día de mucha acción en el internado St Trinians.

Chicas corriendo de aquí para allá buscando ropa, maquillaje y todo lo necesario para las presentaciones.

Al parecer, era algo de mucha importancia.

Pero para Sakura, todo seguía siendo igual.

Ino insistía en que ella sería una de las favoritas si lo hacía.

_( - Tu pelo color rosado te hace ver más exótica! _

_Estás loca, no me vas a convencer)_

Era la conversación que tenían constantemente.

Las otras chicas también pensaban igual.

Fui hasta mi habitación, para evitar un poco el escándalo.

Prendí la laptop.

"_No te imaginas lo que estás causando"_

Fue el mensaje que le dejé.

Y como era de esperarse, enseguida me contestó, al parecer tenía que estar pegado de ese aparato todo el día.

_Te estás escondiendo de mí?_

Eh? Por qué cambias el tema?

_Assh, prende esa maldita cámara Sakura, quiero verte._

_Nooo, primero quiero que me expliques por qué hiciste eso._

_Si hablamos por micrófono te puedo explicar._

No quedaba de otra que aceptar.

Parecía que no se había bañado ni nada por estilo, pero tengo que aceptar que hasta desordenado se veía encantador.

Yo por mi parte fui al espejo a tratar de aparentar verme un poco mejor, aunque no me quedaba tan fácil como a él.

_Luces asqueroso_. – dije mintiéndole.

_Mmm, no creo, por la cara que hiciste creo que te gustó cómo me_ veo – respondió riendo.

Creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus comentarios.

_Bueno, no hablamos desde hace muchos días, por eso dije que parecías esconderte._

_¡Estaba impactada! Eres un maldito, no entiendo por qué lo haces._

_Necesitaba chicas japonesas, y que mejor que buscarlas ahí._

_Me utilizaste entonces como un maldito negocio…_

Cambió su expresión cuando le dije aquello, sin embargo, pareció haber pensado en algo y volvió a sonreír.

_¿No te imaginas lo que estoy pensando? Sería una forma fácil para que estés aquí…_

O.o Este tipo siempre me confundía con sus comentarios.

Empezó a reírse cuando vio que me puse colorada. Assh, está bien, no lo puedo evitar, me intimidó lo que dijo.

Pero tomé fuerzas y le respondí.

_Te equivocas, no voy a participar._

* * *

_¡Qué inocente era!_

Sabía que Sakura me saldría con esa, pero estaba loca si creía que se iba a salvar tan fácil de mí.

Tenía una idea.

Le mandé un mensaje a Ino diciéndole que quería ver todo en vivo, así que organizara una cámara para poder verlo.

_Bueno, lo que tu digas_ – respondí.

Algo en su mirada me decía que tenía algo planeado ¬¬

Me puse nerviosa, sabía que cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

_¡Sakura! ¿Con quién estás hablando?_

Di un brinco cuando Temari entró a la habitación de repente. Cerré la conversación y le dije que con nadie.

_Pero escuché que un chico te habló por ese computador ¬¬_

_Tú que estás loca… pero nada más._

_Te estás perdiendo todo, está a punto de comenzar, ¿qué haces aquí sola?_

Ni siquiera pude apagar la laptop porque Temari me agarró del brazo y no había manera de salvarme de ella.

* * *

_Sakura ha cerrado sesión._

FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.

Había estado esperando hablar con ella por varios días y ahora que la tengo, se va tan rápido.

**Flash Back**

_Me estaba volviendo loco, mi trabajo exige pasar bastante tiempo frente a un computador, pero ver que ella no se conectaba me impacientaba. Seguramente me odiaba por lo que había hecho, o estaba todavía en shock. Pensé que definitivamente me dejaría de hablar. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez._

_Pero me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando me habló y me dijo que prácticamente sus compañeras estaban locas por grabar un video._

**Fin.**

Seguro se le presentó algo, o decidió ponerse a ensayar el espectáculo que haría para mí. (Sabía que obviamente no lo haría). Me empecé a reír al recordar cuando me reclamó por lo que había hecho.

Ella era capaz, sólo que le daba pena, estaba seguro.

Llegó un nuevo mensaje de Ino, diciendo que ya se encargaría de eso.

* * *

Ino salió corriendo cuando alguien le avisó que los invitados especiales habían llegado.

Todas las chicas empezaron a sentarse, yo hice lo mismo junto a Temari.

Estábamos en el auditorio, el más grande que había.

Aparecieron frente a nosotros tres hombres, mucho más mayores que nosotras, aparentaban unos 25 años.

Sonrieron cuando vieron la multitud de chicas.

Se empezaron a escuchar comentarios. No lo puedo negar, eran muy atractivos.

Pero las otras exageraban, ya se escuchaban propuestas de matrimonio y de hijos.

Temari era una de las más escándalosas, _"Ese tipo de hombres no se ven todos los días" – _gritó para que todos escucharan.

Todos se reían.

_Bueno chicas, cálmense un segundo, quiero presentarles a nuestros invitados._

_No se preocupe señorita Ino – _interrumpió uno_ – nosotros podemos hacerlo._

_Miren chiquitas, no crean que es tan fácil, se necesita talento para esto._

_Nosotros hemos trabajado toda la vida en esto de la actuación en películas pornográficas, nos daremos cuenta de quiénes son las indicadas._

_Así que no tardemos tanto y empecemos de una vez._

_Esperen un momento, el que ordenó el concurso me dijo que estaba interesado en ver todo lo que pasaba aquí – _dijo Ino.

De nuevo, nuestra querida Sakura quería desmayarse. Sasuke podía ver todo lo que hacían.

El orden de las presentaciones sería por la forma en la que estábamos sentadas.

La primera se paró y fue al escenario, la cual pidió que le pusieran una canción de fondo.

Estaba vestida de conejita playboy.

Sonó la música. Lo que hizo fue caminar por todo el escenario en cuatro, menear el trasero y luego hizo algo así como un baile erótico.

Los jueces iban anotando cosas, supongo que puntajes o algo así.

Al final, se escucharon los aplausos.

Yo también aplaudí, me parecía muy valiente de su parte hacer una cosa así.

De repente, todos se quedaron callados al escuchar una voz.

Yo reconocía muy bien esa voz.

Un hombre que hablaba japonés con una acento raro porque no era nativo de aquí.

_Woow, quedé impresionado por lo que vi, pero así como yo las estoy viendo a ustedes, quisiera que me vieran a mí._

Tengo que confesar que sentí algo de celos cuando apareció la cara de Sasuke en pantalla, la cual se podía ver a través de un proyector.

Los jueces dejaron de ser el centro de atención y los comentarios de las chicas subían de tono. Decían que ahora sí estaban dispuestas a ganar, si era para trabajar con él.

Pero lo único que hice fue reírme, al recordar que esa carita ya la conocía de antes, ellas nunca se imaginarían que yo hablaba con él.

_Espero que no me defrauden_ – terminó diciendo.

Lo decía de una manera tan sexy que de nuevo todas parecían enloquecer.

"_SANTO DIOS. ERA LO ÚLTIMO QUE ME IMAGINABA. EL CHICO QUE CONOCÍ POR CYBER CUPIDO AHORA ESTÁ EN VIVO, PARA TODO EL COLEGIO."_

Pero no podía quedar en shock por todo lo que hacía él ¬¬

Así que traté de calmarme y me comporté como si nada estuviera pasando.

Sólo me preguntaba si él me veía, aunque teniendo en cuenta todas las chicas que habían… era difícil.

Siguió la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta… hasta que creó que llegaron a presentarse unas 10 chicas.

Los jueces no parecían convencidos, murmuraban entre ellos.

Confieso que algunas se veían ridículas y creo que no servían para eso, por eso mismo era que yo no lo hacía.

Algunas fueron más creativas, como había escuchado a mis compañeras hablar una vez, tener un maniquí o un muñeco lo haría más fácil, porque así no tenían que imaginarse el hombre.

Llegó el turno de Tenten, fui una de las que se paró a aplaudirla con más fuerza.

El de ella fue un poco más interesante, colocó su muñeco como si estuviera asomado por una ventana, de repente ella llegaba a cazarlo por detrás, lo amarraba de las manos, tapaba su boca, y él indefenso, no tenía como salvarse. Ella aprovechó para hacerle sexo oral.

Los hombres que nos acompañaban parecían estar más contentos, pero me desvié de todo cuando volví a mirar a la pantalla, y veía de nuevo la cara de Sasuke, sentía como si me estuviera mirando fijamente, aunque era obvio que seguro todas pensaban lo mismo.

_Ella estuvo mucho mejor_ – dijo uno de ellos.

_Ustedes han olvidado algo importante, realmente en una película de porno no habrá música de fondo, la idea es que se escuchen los gemidos. _

_Y tienen que hacerlo lo más real posible, recuerden. _

_Y aunque los bailes eróticos son importantes, no son tan comunes, lo que buscan es llegar al coito lo más rápido posible._

Por sus comentarios, estaba segura de que Tenten sería una de las elegidas.

Me empecé a poner nerviosa cuando vi que la próxima era una que estaba sentada en mi misma fila, sin decirle nada a Temari salí corriendo de ahí y me senté en los asientos de atrás.

Supongo que él vio mi movimiento y obviamente se daría cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

Yo ya me sentía un poco cansada, llevábamos hora sentadas sin pararnos, pero ellas parecían seguir emocionadas.

Salieron Temari, Konan, Hana, Shizune y Kurenai.

Fueron también las más aplaudidas, me levanté a aplaudirlas alegremente.

Noté que unas chicas que estaban sentadas en la fila de adelante hacían comentarios desagradables, me pareció escuchar que criticaban a Temari y a Tenten.

No me gustó nada de lo que escuchaba.

La chica que estaba a mi lado se dio cuenta también, le pregunté quiénes eran y me dijo que una de ellas se llamaba Karin, que era muy fastidiosa y además creída, estaba segura de que iba a ganar.

Las empecé a mirar feo, especialmente a ella, obviamente no me veían.

Las audiciones estaban por terminar, ya sólo faltaba la última fila, donde estaba yo.

Pero una voz interrumpió.

_Quiero ver a esa chica de pelo rosado que está en la última fila. Quiero verla a ella._

Me paralicé cuando escuche aquello. _"Sasuke eres un hijo de P. Te enloqueciste."_

Me paré de mi asiento y les expliqué a todos que no había preparado nada, que no era posible.

_Yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Quiero verte actuando para mí._

Arrhg la manera cómo hablaba era tan sexy, que era imposible decirle que no.

Karin miró hacia atrás con enojo en su cara, me miró fijamente, seguro se preguntaba por qué él estaba tan interesado en mí.

Fui hasta el escenario lentamente, todos me miraban y sólo había una palabra para describir lo que sentía: Pánico.

Miré a Ino, alcé los hombres hacia arriba queriéndole decir que no tenía ni idea de nada. Ella me hizo una seña para que siguiera adelante.

No sé qué estaba pensando, tuve un repentino impulso y fui hasta la cámara por la cual Sasuke nos veía.

_Quisiera que tú fueras el hombre con el que haría esta escena._

Miré a la pantalla, miré sus ojos, su expresión, parecía estar feliz con lo que pasaba. Se había salido con la suya.

Sólo hubo algo extraño, aquello que le dije fue sincero. Ese tipo de cosas sólo las haría con él, con nadie más.

_Pero lastimosamente, sólo me queda imaginar que estás aquí_ – continué. - _No te voy a actuar nada, sólo quiero que te lo imagines. Lo que haría sería llegar a tu habitación de sorpresa, sin decirte nada, comenzaría a besarte y a acariciarte, y tú, como venganza, me harías el amor sin parar hasta que yo no puedo más._

* * *

Se me ocurrió una idea buenísima.

Decir delante de todos que me interesaba ver a aquella chica de pelo rosa.

Vi caras de sorpresa en muchas, por el interés que creo que mostré.

Obvio, ella se murió de pánico y también me asesinó con la mirada.

Pero el impresionado fui yo cuando empezó a decirme que desearía hacer ese tipo de escenas conmigo, pero por nuestra distancia, sólo podíamos imaginarlo.

Un escalofrío me corrió por todo el cuerpo cuando escuché lo que haría si estuviera aquí, llegaría a mi habitación de sorpresa y le haría el amor sin parar.

Esta niña acaba de volverme loco.

Salió corriendo del lugar. Assh, odiaba que mis brazos no alcanzaran hasta Japón para poder detenerla y decirle que se quedara ahí para poder verla un poquito más.

* * *

Sakura se fue corriendo sin decir nada más.

Los jueces dijeron que dentro de unos días mandarían una respuesta, pues eran muchas niñas por analizar.

Todas empezaron a salir, seguían comentando sin parar de todo lo sucedido, Ino se quedó hablando con ellos, algunas chicas fueron a también a hablarles.

Temari fue corriendo a la habitación, sabía que Sakura estaba allí y necesitaba preguntarle sobre eso que había pasado.

Efectivamente, estaba tirada en su cama, mirando para el techo.

_Es como si lo conocieras de antes…_

Sakura permaneció callada.

_La forma en que le hablaste, y como él habló, en serio, era como si se conocieran y se gustaran. Nunca había visto algo así._

…

_Fue como una confesión – _terminó.

_"Y creo que lo fue_" pensó.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que si les está gustando, me lo hagan saber :)**

**Empecé con mi segundo fic: La futigitva. Pasen por él, a ver qué les parece.**


	13. Mal entendido

**Capítulo 12: Mal entendido.**

* * *

¡Segunda vez que hacía lo mismo!

¡Cómo odiaba que se desapareciera! Lo peor es que yo no podía hacer nada.

De nuevo, días sin hablar con ella. Sabía que se escondía de mí ¬¬

Ahora se sentía indefensa, cuando antes quería parecer la más fuerte delante de mí.

* * *

Arrhg, me siento como una maldita cobarde, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Me muero de la vergüenza con Sasuke. Aunque primero le digo todo sin pensarlo, y después me arrepiento, vaya forma de actuar la mía.

Pero es que las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora creerá que me gusta o algo así, y esa era la parte extraña. Se supone que para que alguien te guste tendría que pasar algo especial, conocer por un tiempo a esa persona, o por lo menos tener cosas en común. Pero con él sólo había tenido unas cuantas conversaciones, y eso también era algo raro, porque a pesar de ser alguien relativamente nuevo en mi vida, no sé que me pasaba.

Créanme, desde aquel día de las audiciones no dejo de pensar en él. Todavía no asimilo que le haya dicho esas cosas, y en frente de todo el mundo, aunque supongo que muchos creyeron que era parte de la actuación, pero algunas personas, como Temari, siguieron insistiendo con que algo pasaba con él, trataban de sacarme algo, pero yo no decía nada. Sólo me limitaba a decir que no lo había visto antes.

Sabía cosas de su familia, sus padres eran unos poderosos empresarios que querían usarlo como una máquina para hacer crecer su fortuna, estaba destinado a casarse con alguien que él odiaba totalmente. Él único que lo quería realmente, sin ningún interés, era su hermano.

Sabía obviamente sobre su profesión, algo que él mantenía en secreto prácticamente con todos, sólo algunos de sus amigos más cercanos conocían ese detalle.

Así que analizando, me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera lo conozco mucho. Pero ahí viene lo que me llama la atención. Su forma de ser, su rebeldía, es lo que me vuelve loca. Sé que se comportaba engreído sólo para fastidiarme, pero en el fondo es buena persona. Discutimos casi todo el tiempo, pero en el fondo sólo lo hacemos porque nos divertimos.

Pero hay una maldita cosa que odio en todo esto, la distancia, el día de las audiciones lo veía en esa pantalla y parecía estar tan cerca, pero todo parecía caerse cuando recordaba que sólo era una simple imagen.

No podía esconderme el resto de mi vida, tendría que volver a buscarlo y hablar con él.

* * *

Una chica que yo no conocía llegó a mi habitación y me dijo que Tenten y las otras estaban esperándome.

"_¡Santo Dios! Seguro se viene algo más. Son imparables"_

Salí y fui a encontrarme con ellas.

_Sakura, te estábamos esperando! – _habló Hana.

_Mmm, ¿qué pasa?_

_¬¬ Lo has olvidado! La próxima semana tenemos la guerra de sexos._

_No lo olvidé…_

_Parece que sí ¬¬_

_Tenemos que organizar muchas cosas, necesitamos tu ayuda…_

Ok, confieso que aquí nadie estudiaba, pero sí invertían esfuerzo en otras cosas. Esa tarde St Trinians estaba preparando todo para representar al género femenino. Yo todavía no entendía bien esas cosas, pero supongo que más adelante me daría cuenta.

Mi trabajo fue hacer un cartel gigante, una especie de valla publicitaria, donde expresara las razones de por qué es mejor ser mujer que hombre. Lo hice con ayuda de Temari.

_Supongo que por cortesía, las mujeres son primero. Así que podríamos poner que somos la prioridad._

_También podemos tener muchos estilos, cambiar nuestra apariencia con ayuda de muchas cosas. Ellos no tienen muchas opciones…_

_Generalmente la mujer pide, y él paga…_

* * *

_Creo que ésta es su habitación…_

_Sí, el otro día la vi entrando con Temari aquí…_

_Ok, avísame si alguien se acerca._

(Y como en toda historia, no puede faltar el personaje malvado)

Karin quedó algo curiosa desde el día de las audiciones, había algo entre Sasuke y Sakura que no entendía muy bien. ¿Por qué el interés de él en la pelirrosa? Si se supone que él no conocía a nadie…

Karin siempre fue la más creída de todas, y además, se moría de la envidia cuando alguien tenía más chances de ganar que ella.

Llamó la atención su laptop, que se encontraba encima de su cama.

Le preguntó a su cómplice si nadie se acercaba. Todas estaban realmente ocupadas.

Aprovechó que su contraseña estaba guardada y entró a su cuenta.

Abrió los ojos cuando vio que entre sus contactos estaba Sasuke, el cual tenía una foto que afirmaba que era aquel chico productor de porno.

Rápidamente, llevó a cabo la idea que se le vino a la cabeza al ver semejante oportunidad. Además, anotó en una pequeña libreta que traía en su bolsillo su dirección.

Apagó el aparato, salió corriendo con su amiga, satisfecha por lo que había hecho.

* * *

_¡Soy yo, Naruto! Déjame entrar._

_Ya sé que eres tú idiotita. Pero no quiero dejarte pasar todavía._

_¡Sasuke, Naruto me va a enloquecer, déjanos entrar por favor, mira como grita! –_ decía Gara desde la calle hasta una de las ventanas del apartamento del pelinegro.

Sasuke tenía de mejor amigo al chico más alegre e hiperactivo del planeta, un rubio que también era muy atractivo.

_¿Qué me das si te dejo pasar?_ – decía riéndose.

_Atravesaré todo hasta llegar a tu casa, no me importa que alguien intente detenerme._

Sasuke empezó a reírse aun más fuerte cuando Naruto entró a su edificio decidido a llegar hasta su casa.

Gaara resignado, siguió al rubio.

Al segundo, el escándalo apareció fuera del apartamento.

_¡No me toque, tengo derecho a pasar! ¡Soy su mejor amigo! ¡Sasuke, ábreme por favor! _Los gritos se escuchaban desde adentro.

Ok, ya era mucha tortura para el rubio.

Abrió la puerta.

_Dile que me conoces, no soy un ladrón ni nada parecido. – _decía mientras intentaba deshacerse del aquel hombre.

_Señor, qué pena este escándalo, él entró sin pedir autorización, si quiere lo llevo a la policía_. – dijo uno de los hombres de seguridad.

_Suéltelo, es mi mejor amigo y obvio que lo conozco_.

Cerraron la puerta.

Sasuke riéndose sin parar, Gaara molesto por la situación, y Naruto…

_Eres un maldito, mira lo que tengo que hacer para entrar a tu casa -_-_

_Ya cállate, más bien dime por qué viniste a mi casa sin avisar._

_Todo el día dijo que quería venir a tu casa, creo que se enamoró de ti_ Sasuke – dijo Gaara.

_No me molestes, sólo quería saber cómo estaba mi buen amigo. Estabas desaparecido como desde hace un mes, desde la última vez que te vimos en el gimnasio._

_Mucho trabajo, ustedes entienden…_

_Trabajo? Bueno eso no te lo niego, pero no será que te enamoraste o algo así?_

_Cállate Gaara, no estoy con nadie en este momento._

_Pero no estás comprometido con Tsun…_

_NARUTO. NI SIQUIERA LA MENCIONES ¬¬ LA ODIO. ES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO. Más bien dime tú Gaara, ¿estás con alguien? ¿Ya dejaste de ser virgen por fin? _Otra vez Sasuke se divertía molestando a los demás.

_No seas tonto Sasuke, lo dejé de ser hace mucho tiempo…_

_Será creerte…_

_¿Qué les parece si salimos un rato a jugar fútbol? – _dijo emocionado Naruto.

_Oooh, por favor vamos, hace rato no tengo contacto con un balón – _respondió Gaara.

_Sí, y también podríamos llamar a Neji._

_Ok, pero entonces esperen un momento, yo miro una última cosa en mi computador…_

No lo podía creer. Después de un gran tiempo estando perdida, se dignó a aparecer otra vez.

Pero todo cambió cuando leyó:

_No creas todas las cosas que hice el otro día, sólo estaba actuando._

_Creo que me aburrí de ti, espero no volver a hablar contigo nunca más. Por favor no me molestes ni me busques._

_Sakura_. Lo leía una y otra vez y no podía creer que hubiera escrito eso.

Sasuke, como cualquier otra persona, tiene sentimientos.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba, _¿Qué pasa, qué viste?_

_Nada, sólo algo que me sorprendió. – _dijo sin muchos ánimos.

"_Cómo pretende que no la vuelva a buscar? Si necesito una explicación para esto…"_

* * *

_Karin, ¿dónde estabas? Deberías estar aquí ayudándonos…_

_Lo siento Ino, estaba en el baño…_

Sakura miró a esa chica que desde el día de las audiciones no parecía ser muy amable.

La miró con rabia al recordar los comentarios sobre sus amigas.

_No te preocupes, a muchas nos cae mal_… - dijo Tenten, que también estaba con nosotras.

_Eh?_

_Creo que no te agrada Karin, por la forma en que la miraste…_

_Mmm, por su actitud creo que es algo fastidiosa…_

_No lo dudes nunca…_

Seguimos trabajando casi hasta la noche, hasta que Ino nos dijo que ya podíamos descansar.

_Woow, hicimos un gran trabajo hoy_. – dijo aplaudiendo Temari.

_Sí, estoy cansadísima, iré directo a mi habitación _– respondí.

_Esperen – _dijo Ino llamando la atención de todas_. Acabo de recibir un correo con la respuesta de las audiciones._

El cansancio de todas desapareció de repente, se volvieron a sentar para escuchar lo que tenía por decir.

_Son sólo 3 elegidas_

Ino leyó los nombres. Tenten era una de ellas, lo supuse, era más que obvio, su presentación había sido la mejor.

Otra que no conocía, y lastimosamente, Karin.

_¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor_! – gritaba corriendo por todos lados.

Como les dije, yo no sería escogida nunca para esas cosas.

_Sakura_ – continuó Ino, _aquí hablan de ti, dicen que fue muy bueno lo que hiciste, pero como no preparaste una presentación, no fuiste elegida._

Sin darle mucha importancia, me fui a la habitación de una vez por toda junto a mis compañeras.

Tenten, que supongo que debía estar feliz por haber sido elegida, sólo se quejaba porque insistía en que lo que yo había hecho había dejado boquiabierta a todos, así que debía estar en esa lista, en lugar de la idiota de Karin.

Yo sólo intentaba calmarla y explicarle que eso no me interesaba.

No me interesaba por una parte, pero por otra sí. Pero yo sólo me mostraba desinteresada.

* * *

Llegué a mi casa cansado, llevé a Naruto a su casa, luego de que me lo pidió cerca de media hora.

Había jugado toda la tarde, listo para dormir plácidamente.

Pero cuando entré por esa puerta, lo primero que vi fue la laptop esperando por mí.

Tenía algo así como una esperanza de que Sakura hubiera mandado un nuevo mensaje diciendo que todo fue un error.

Así que lo prendí, jurándome que sólo estaría unos minutos para irme a dormir rápido.

Tenía un mensaje nuevo de Ino, el cual me informaba que ya había elegido a las 3 candidatas que viajarían a Canadá.

Me pareció recordar que Tenten era una amiga de Sakura, ya que ella se levantó a aplaudirla cuando hizo su presentación.

Sakura finalmente no hizo nada, así que no tenía por qué ser escogida.

Además, ya me había dado cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima intención de verme, así que le respondí a Ino que luego le avisaría el paso que seguía.

Me llamó la atención un mensaje de alguien que se llamaba _Karin, _el cual correspondía con otra de las elegidas. Supuse que eran las mismas.

"_Hola Sasukito. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por haber ganado. ¡Me siento tan contenta, no te imaginas! Espero ir pronto a Canadá para verte. Besos."_

No sé por qué pero cuando leí eso, me recordó a Tsunade. Algo me decían que eran de la misma especia.

Lo que no entiendo es cómo consiguió mandarme ese mensaje. Aunque pensándolo bien, seguro Ino la comunicó conmigo. Bueno, eso no tenía importancia.

_Sakura ha iniciado sesión._

Entré en el peor de los dilemas.

Me quedé casi 10 minutos pensando si debía hablarle o no, pero finalmente, las ganas de hacerlo fueron mayores.

En este caso, no le sugerí que habláramos por micrófono ni nada, sólo escribiendo.

_Hola…_

_Woow, pensaste todo este tiempo si debías hablarme o no? Yo estaba esperando a que lo hicieras…_

_Pensé que cuando decías que te gustaba pelear conmigo porque era divertido, era cierto._

_Ehh? Y lo es, créeme…_

_¿? No te hagas Sakura, acaso se te olvidó el mensaje que me mandaste?_

_No te había mandado un mensaje desde hace días, si mal no recuerdo._

_MENTIROSA! ¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que ya no querías saber nada de mí? ¿Y por qué hiciste esa escenita delante todo el colegio entonces?_

_No entiendo Sasuke, como te dije, hace mucho no te escribía. ¿De cuál mensaje hablas?_

_El que vi hoy!_

_Yo no te mandé nada hoy. ¿Esta es otra de tus bromas, verdad?_

_Ash, ya me cansé. Te voy a hacer caso, no volveré a buscarte._

* * *

_Sasuke cerró sesión._

Esta había sido una pelea de verdad, no de mentiras, como las anteriores.

Empecé a llorar.

Me preguntaron qué me pasaba. Les mentí diciéndoles que mi hermana me avisó que la mascota de mi casa había muerto. (Ni siquiera teníamos mascota).

Algo había pasado, pero estaba segura de una cosa: Era inocente. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para tratarle de explicarle, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué tenía que explicar.

Desde hace días no hablaba con él, ni siquiera le dejaba mensajes. Era imposible que le hubiera llegado algo de mi parte hoy.

Por primera vez, sentí que algo malo pasaba, me sentía mal, aunque sabía que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero fue doloroso hablar con él de esa manera.

Apagué ese maldito aparato, no quería verlo por muchos días.

Apagué también las luces de la habitación, fui a mi cama y esperaba dormirme rápido, no quería pensar en nada.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Saben algo? Odio este capítulo ¬¬**

**No es lindo que peleen u.u**


	14. Desesperada

**Capítulo 13: Desesperada.**

* * *

El día de ayer le había avisado a Itachi que hoy mismo iría a la casa de mis padres por él.

Le dije que no se preocupara, no importaba si ellos estaban o no, igual lo sacaría de allí.

Pero algo me decía que no todo iba a ser tan fácil ¬¬

_Sasuke, tus padres me prohibieron dejarte entrar a esta casa._

_No me importa lo que digan_ – dije dirigiéndome hacia la entrada.

_No me haga meter en problemas, por favor._

_Chocaré al auto si es necesario, hasta romper una pared y estar dentro de la casa_

_Váyase, no se gane un problema con sus padres._

Pensándolo bien, sí iba a ser muy fácil. Sería bueno aplicar los métodos de Naruto, al final nunca fallan.

_ITAAAAAACHI. SOY YO. ESTE PENDEJO NO ME DEJA ENTRAR. SAL YA MISMO_ – empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

El empleado de mis padres trataba de sacarme pero yo lo esquivaba y seguía gritando.

_VÁMONOS RÁPIDO DE AQUÍ. EN MI CASA ESTARÁS MEJOR._

_ITAAAAAAAAACHI._

Un señor transformado en demonio salió por la puerta dispuesto a regañar al que hacía semejante escándalo, o sea yo.

_Tienes prohibida la entrada a esta casa, no te quedó claro Sasuke?_

_Sigo siendo tu hijo…_

_Cuando vamos a tu casa no nos recibes de la mejor manera, y seguimos siendo tus padres…_

_Bueno, no vine a buscarte a ti. ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHI._

_No grites más! ¿Qué clase de espectáculo es este?_

_Oh, perdóname si herí tus sentimientos…_

De la puerta salió un pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke, sólo que un poco menor.

Detrás de él, venía su madre, quien le rogaba porque no los dejara sola.

_Nooo, ya ni ninguno de nuestros dos hijos quiere vivir con nosotros_… - se lamentaba.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y así permanecieron durante un rato.

_Ya había hablado esto con Sasuke, hemos tomado una decisión, seguiré visitándolos constantemente…_

_Si a ti también te prohíben la entrada… creo que te quedará muy difícil hacerlo._

El señor demonio entró a su casa enfadado sin despedirse de su hijo menor.

Su madre, por el contrario, vio como los dos se iban en el auto, y les hacía la última despedida con la mano.

_Me da pena por ella…_

_Yo sé, pero era necesario Itachi. Además, ya hay una carga menos para los pobres empleados de esa mansión._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Ya es un plato menos que servir, una habitación menos que organizar, porque puedo asegurar que mi padre los obligaba a hacer todo._

_Es cierto. Pero yo me llevaba bien con ellos, no como mi padre que sólo les habla para dar órdenes._

_A veces me gustaría sacarlos a todos de esa casa, y llevarlos a mi apartamento – _dije riendo.

_O.o no caben en tu apartamento, pero conociéndote, haces lo que quieres._

_Eso no lo haría, te lo aseguro…_

Llegamos a la casa, y empezamos a organizar todo.

Itachi tenía una habitación nueva, con baño propio, que era lo que quería -_-

Después le propuse que fuéramos a comprar cosas nuevas, ropa, videojuegos, comida, lo que él quisiera.

Me di cuenta que mantener a mi hermano sería una carga grande.

_Itachi, compras como niña -_- Descansemos un segundo._

_Tú dijiste que todo lo que quisiera me lo darías!_

_Llévate la tarjeta y pagas todo con ella…_

El menor salió corriendo emocionado._ "Es como Naruto versión pelinegro"_

* * *

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)_

_Es imposible para mí cantar eso con ritmo – _dije desesperada.

_Inténtalo Sakura, tú pudes – _me animaba Konan.

_Esto es sobreexplotación ¬¬_

_¡Eres el centro de atención del espectáculo! – _decía Temari.

_O.o Ustedes no tienen remedio. Yo prefiero bailar, como la otra vez. Cantar no es lo mío._

_Ok, entonces vamos a ensayar…_

* * *

Cansado de esperar, busqué a Itachi por todo el centro comercial, claro que fue una tarea muy difícil.

Le dejé las llaves del carro, le dije que mi iría en taxi y que cuando acabara, nos veíamos en la casa.

Ni siquiera parecía poner atención a lo que decía, veía alguna tienda nueva y sólo quería salir corriendo hacia ella.

* * *

_¡Sakura, no podías cantar, pero tampoco bailar ¿Qué tienes? _– dijo Tenten.

_Yo estoy bien, no se preocupen._

_Algo tienes ¬¬_

¿Qué tengo? La respuesta era tan obvia, pero no las culpo, porque ellas no sabían nada.

Podía recordar cada una de sus palabras, y en lugar de escuchar lo que decía la canción, escuchaba a mi mente hablar repitiendo todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

¿Pero por qué me afecta tanto? Era eso lo que me intrigaba, y como consecuencia, no podía concentrarme.

"_¡Es como un desconocido! No es nada tuyo Sakura, deja de pensar en él…"_

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando llegó a Ino.

Nos dio una noticia importante, hoy iríamos de paseo.

_De paseo?_

_A la ciudad, siempre lo hacemos una o dos veces al mes._

_Así que arréglense, que en una hora salimos…_

Se olvidaron de las canciones, de los bailes, para salir corriendo a la habitación. No tuve otra opción que seguirlas.

¿Por qué el escándalo?

_No te hagas la tonta Sakura ¬¬, sabes lo que significa ir a la ciudad._

_Mmm, nada diferente a eso mismo, ir a la ciudad._

_¡Tenemos que la oportunidad de conocer chicos!_

_Es algo seguro_ – dijo Kurenai.

_Por eso queremos vernos lo mejor posible, y tú harás lo mismo._

Yo me iré así como estoy…

_¡Chicas! Encárguense de Sakura!_

Eso significaba que nada me podía salvar.

_Pero entonces yo también quiero ayudar!_ – dije. _Escogeré una ropa sexy._

Oh Dios, me asusté al ver que después de muchos años, no usaba una falda. No podía creer que la tuviera puesta en ese momento.

Miré el espejo, bueno, aceptaré que mis piernas no se veían nada mal.

_Creo que Sakura nos robará todos los pretendientes…_

_No seas boba Temari, eso no pasará._

Poco a poco iba aceptando más el estilo de vida de estas chicas.

Confieso que me empezaba a agradar el maquillaje y la ropa con escote.

_NOS VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOS. – _dijo Ino.

Todas las chicas salieron de sus habitaciones, woow, cambio extremo en una hora.

Noté que Karin me miró con cierto desprecio, las demás también se dieron cuenta.

_¿Pasa algo con Karin, Sakura?_

_Por mi parte no pasa nada, no sé ella._

_Tiene envidia, porque te ves mucho mejor que ella…_

Sin darle mucha importancia, seguimos nuestro camino.

Casi caigo al piso cuando vi que afuera nos esperaban lujosas limusinas.

_Eeeh, ¿yo montaré en eso?_ – dije.

_Claro que sí, por qué crees que están aquí._

_Pero si yo no soy nadie importante._

_Pues entonces imagínate que sí lo eres…_

Por dentro era algo espectacular.

Tenía luces como de una discoteca, y también un mini bar.

El que iba manejando era un chico muy atractivo, al que las chicas no tardaron en empezar a molestar.

Pusieron música a todo volumen, y empezaron a cantar, yo no conocía la canción, pero aun así traté de hacerme un buen ambiente

Ino iba en nuestra limusina, y nos ofreció cocteles.

_Eeeh, no bebo…_

_Para todo hay una primera vez Sakura. _

Y cuando tomé el primer trago, todas aplaudieron.

Acepto que no sabía tan mal, pero todavía no me acostumbraba.

Intentaba averiguar por dónde estaba, pero mirando por las ventanas, me daba cuenta de que no conocía nada de lo que veía.

_Bueno, les propongo un juego_ – dijo Temari. _Cada una dirá hasta qué punto ha llegado, hablando de sexo, la más inocente de aquí, hoy tendrá que pagar un castigo._

Todas parecían estar seguras de que no iban a perder O.o

_Yo quiero empezar!_ – dijo Tenten. _He hecho más de 10 posiciones, sexo oral, pero nunca sexo anal. Me da muchísimo miedo._

_Mi posición favorita es estar en cuatro…_

_O.o_

…_. _pero no me atrae tanto hacerle sexo oral a un hombre, aunque siempre me lo piden _– _terminó Konan.

_He hecho de todo, ya perdí la cuenta, todas las posiciones, sexo oral y anal. – _dijo Temari.

No podía creer que ya hubiera hecho tantas cosas, y tenía mi misma edad.

_A mí me encanta en los lugares públicos. Lo he hecho en el cine, en un parque, y una vez intenté en una iglesia. – _respondió Kurenai.

_Con qué clase de niñas estoy… - _dijo riendo Ino.

_Tú también tienes que confesar Ino!_

_Bueno, confieso que una vez lo hice en mi propia oficina, le di la dirección del lugar, él llegó como a las 12 pm, ese día, ustedes se durmieron temprano, y aproveché para…_

_Con qué clase de directora estoy… - _se vengó Temari.

_SAKURA NO HA HABLADO!_

_Sí, Sakura, confiesa!_

_Todavía faltan Hana, Shizune y muchas más por hablar… -_ dije tratando de salvarme.

_No importa, es tu turno._

_Mmmm, yo le hice sexo oral a un chico… sólo a uno en toda mi vida._

:O

¿Y qué posiciones hiciste con él?

_Ninguna… yo sigo siendo virgencita._

Silencio Total.

_GAME OVER! SAKURA HOY CUMPLE UN CASTIGO!_ – dijo una desconocida.

_Pero faltan muchas por hablar…_

_Todas han hecho más que un sexo oral, no hay ninguna virgen._

_SAKURA! LLEGÓ TU TURNO!_ – dijo otra riendo.

_Esperen, su caso es diferente. Tengan en cuenta que es virgen. No es tan fácil_ – me defendió Temari.

_No pretenderán que yo_… - dije confundida.

_Podemos ponerle cualquier otro castigo, pero no que se lo entregue a cualquiera, si ella no se siente bien. Conozco a Sakura y ella es diferente – _terminó Temari.

_Ese era el trato Temari, entonces por qué no dijo desde el principio que no participaba, si sabía que perdería._

_No se preocupen_ – interrumpió Tenten, _yo me encargaré de que esta noche cumpla su castigo._

…

Después de un largo viaje llegamos al centro de Tokyo.

Inmediatamente todas salieron corriendo hacia un centro comercial gigante.

Si quieren podríamos ir primero de compras – habló Konan.

_Ok, si quieren vayan, ya las alcanzamos._

Me quedé a solas con Temari.

Ella me miró curiosa.

_¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Quieres decirme algo?_

_Mmm, quería preguntarte qué fue aquello que pasó…_

_Ahh eso, bueno, seguramente el castigo sería cazar a un chico y llevárselo a la cama, pero tú no puedes hacer eso, bueno, estoy casi segura de que no quieres. La primera vez no es tan fácil como una simple revolcada entre las sábanas. Sería incómodo para ti._

_Sí, tienes toda la razón, gracias por apoyarme._

_No te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo, por lo menos si seguimos en el internado, créeme que estaré ahí._

Definitivamente fue algo nuevo, toda mi vida había vivido en la ciudad, pero después de que estás un largo tiempo alejada de ella, sientes como si fuera la primera vez que la conocieras.

Yo, al contrario de todo el resto, no me antojaba de todas las cosas que veía.

Era la que menos bolsas traía, a las otras no les alcanzaban las manos.

_En serio, no aguanto más_ – decía agotada después de varias horas de estar caminando.

_Y eso que esto apenas empieza…_

_¿Qué? Después de esto no nos vamos?_

_Estás loca, falta lo más divertido: La discoteca._

_En serio tienes ánimos para ir a una discoteca?_

_Claro que sí, y además apenas son las 8 de la noche._

Temari se me había perdido de vista, aguantar su ritmo era imposible.

De repente, apareció por detrás y me cogió de la mano para llevarme a un almacén.

_No, por favor, quiero estar sentada._

_Quiero que veas algo…_

Fuimos a una tienda que aparentemente no tenía nada extraño, sólo vendían ropa.

_No voy a comprar nada de aquí…_

Me llevó hasta el fondo de la tienda.

Quedé sorprendida, un sex shop escondido en una tienda de ropa. Y como podrían imaginarse, en la ropa no estaba nadie, todos estaba interesados en mirar estas cosas.

_¡Qué creativos!_ – pensé.

Desde afuera, en la tienda sólo se podía apreciar que vendían ropa, pues había un gran estante lleno de prendas que tapaba todo lo de atrás.

Era muy extraño ver penes de goma y de plástico, siempre me pregunté cómo es que alguien podía atreverse a meterse eso.

Había trajes eróticos, seguramente para hacer un baile o algo así.

Condones, lubricantes y aceites para mejor la _"experiencia"._

También había una gran repisa llena de películas porno, empecé a mirar las carátulas y los títulos.

"_Whores fucking after party", "Beautiful Brunette", "Cute teen fucking at home, "Public Sex"_

La mayoría de esas películas estaban en inglés.

Me paralicé cuando vi que una de ellas tenía un título grande que decía _Youjizz._

Sabía que esa palabra la había escuchado en algún lado, y claro, recordé que así se llamaba la "_empresa"_ de Sasuke.

Cogí la película y empecé a detallarla. Eran tres videos que duraban cada uno casi una hora, woow, los actores debían ser buenísimos.

"_Aquí es donde estarás dentro de poco Temari"_ – pensé.

No entendía muy bien las cosas que estaban escritas, pero sí entendí muy bien cuando leí: _Produced by Sasuke Uchiha. _También mencionaban otros nombres como Naruto, Gaara y Neji. Supuse que eran colegas de él.

_TE LLAMÓ LA ATENCIÓN ESA PELÍCULA VERDAD? – _dijo Temari.

_Oh no, sólo curiosidad. _

_Mira los chicos que aparecen ahí…_

Había un pelirrojo. En otra escena, un rubio. En otra, un chico de pelo castaño largo.

Los actores principales de cada uno de los videos.

_Dios mío, espero que cuando grabe mi película, mi pareja sea uno muy parecido a alguno de ellos_ – dijo emocionada Temari.

_Supongo que te pondrán a elegir…_

_Mmm no sé, estoy ansiosa de viajar a Canadá para saber cómo es todo._

De repente, un guarda de seguridad nos tomó por sorpresa y nos dijo que por ser menores de edad, no podíamos estar aquí.

_Muy tarde, ya vimos todo_ – dijo Temari riendo.

Sin poner mucho problema, salimos y nos encontramos con las otras chicas.

_¿Qué había allá? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?_ – preguntó Kurenai curiosa.

_Cosas para mayores… por eso nos sacaron…_

Nos quedamos un rato hablando, y después llegó Ino para decirnos que era hora de ir a la discoteca.

Yo todavía pensaba que era una broma.

Volvimos a las respectivas limusinas, que ya nos estaban esperando.

Todo el suelo estaba lleno de bolsas con cosas que habían comprado.

Llegamos a un lugar enorme, donde se escuchaba música muy fuerte y no cabía una persona más. No tenía ni idea de cómo íbamos a entrar.

_Esta es la perfecta_ – dijo Ino.

Nos bajamos y dejamos los paquetes adentro.

Llamamos la atención de todos al vernos.

Yo me sentía demasiado extraña, y también cansada.

Tenten se encargó de encontrar una mesa para ubicarnos, nos hizo señas desde lejos y fuimos hasta donde ella.

El calor que se sentía era impresionante, nunca había estado en un lugar tan lleno.

_A Hinata esto le encantaría_ – pensé en voz alta.

_Qué?_

_Ah perdón, estaba pensando en mi hermana, es que a ella le gustan estas cosas._

_Y a ti también te van a gustar…_

_¿Qué les parece si le damos un trago a Sakura? _– dijo Hana.

_No lo creo conveniente…_

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya tenía la copa en mis manos.

No lo creo conveniente, porque aunque no lo crean, un día bebí y me emborraché, hace como dos años, y perdí el control…

Después de que ya tenía un trago encima, y mis compañeras se alegraron. Me obligaron a ir a la pista. Yo sólo renegaba diciendo que no tenía ganas de bailar.

Y allí terminé, con todas ellas, moviéndome como podía.

Llegó un momento en el que el cansancio pareció desaparecer y me liberé.

Me empecé a poner nerviosa cuando me di cuenta que un chico me estaba mirando desde hace mucho rato.

Tenten también lo noto.

Me apartó de la pista y me dijo:

_Ahora sé cuál será tu castigo. Y antes de quejarte déjame hablar._

…

_Tendrás que hablarle a ese chico, pero nada más, si no quieres._

Hablarle?

Parece como si hubiera sido él quien tuviera el castigo, pues cuando fui a sentarme, vi cómo el ya venía hacia mí.

Me paré de inmediato tratándome de esconder, aunque no sirvió de nada, porque después de escabullirme entre las personas me lo encontré frente a frente.

_Me tienes miedo?_ – dijo seriamente.

_Mmm no, no tendría por qué tenerte miedo, no me has hecho nada…_

_Bueno, entonces me permites quedarme contigo?_

_¿Por qué conmigo?_

_Porque fuiste tú quien llamaste mi atencón_ – respondió riéndose como si fuera obvio.

No sé cuántos tragos me tomé con aquel tipo. Sólo estaba segura de que bebíamos sin parar.

Era muy atractivo, y toda la noche me repetía que yo le gustaba mucho. También bailamos, recuerdo que él tocaba mis nalgas mientras lo hacíamos. Yo le quitaba las manos de ese lugar y le pedía que no lo hiciera, pero lo repetía.

Me decía cosas al oído, haciéndome propuestas de estar a solas con él.

Me invitó a que fuéramos a otro lugar.

No veía a mis amigas por ninguna parte.

_Chiquita, perdóname por ser tan atrevido. Pero en serio, no aguanto más._

_No me acostaré contigo…_

_Eso es lo que tú crees…_

_Creo que me voy ya. Buscaré a mis amigas._

_Nonono, no te puedes ir ya, primero vamos a pasarla muy bien._

Llévame por favor hasta donde mis amigas.

_Si no quieres ir a otra parte, entonces vamos al baño…_

Los dos hacíamos gran esfuerzo para poder pronunciar correctamente.

Me agarró por la cintura y nos fuimos hacia los baños, que estaban vacíos.

Comenzó a besarme y a tocarme por todas partes, mientras intentaba quitar los botones de mi camisa. Metía sus manos por mi falda y me acariciaba descontroladamente. Yo sólo me quedaba quita dejando que todo pasara.

Luego, sacó de repente su pene de su bóxer, que ya estaba duro y erecto, me agarró de la cabeza y me ordenó bajar.

_Vamos chiquita, chúpamelo, te va a gustar._

A pesar de todos los tragos que traía encima, todavía tenía algo de razón, me dije a mí misma qué rayos estaba haciendo.

_No haré nada contigo, me voy…_

Pero me lo impidió. Me llevó contra la pared advirtiéndome que no me dejaría ir hasta metérmelo.

Comencé a gritar, pero él me tapaba la boca, y mis gritos eran en vano.

_No nos metamos en problemas. Ya sabes qué quiero, cuando lo cumplas, te dejo ir._

Resultó ser un idiota más, que amenaza a las mujeres y las obliga a hacer cosas que no quieren.

Sexo Masculino. Había una forma perfecta para hacerlo llorar.

Con mucha fuerza, me solté de sus brazos, y le di una patada en sus partes.

Cayó al piso después de gritar por el dolor.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar, empecé a buscar a mis amigas como loca por toda la discoteca, pero no las veía por ningún lado, hasta que sentí que alguien me tocó en la espalda, me asusté al creer que era de nuevo el chico, pero salté de la felicidad cuando vi que era Temari, las otras también venían.

Sakura, has tomado demasiado, es mejor que la saquemos de aquí…

_¿Hiciste algo con él, Sakura?_ – dijo Temari.

_No, no, me escapé._

_Bueno, ayúdenme a llevarla._

_Noooo, tengo que hablar con él._

_¿Con quién?_

_Con él, necesito un computador._

_No entendemos nada Sakura._

_Alguien entró a mi habitación, estoy segura, alguien me hizo esa travesura._

* * *

"_Hace unos días, todas estábamos trabajando, de repente me dieron ganas de ir al baño. Fui hasta mi habitación._

_Cuando salí, recuerdo haber visto que Karin y una de sus amigas corrían por el pasillo, al parecer habían entrado en una habitación. Pero no estaba segura de que fuera la de Sakura._

_Era muy extraño que ellas no estuvieran con nosotras, si todas teníamos que estar ayudando con algo."_

* * *

_Sakura _– dijo Hana – _creo que Karin entró a tu habitación._

_Qué?_

_Sí, no estoy muy segura, pero teniendo en cuenta que…_

Nos contó lo sucedido.

Y yo no creía, como Hana, estaba casi segura.

Ahora había una explicación.

_Tengo que_ irme – dije alejándome de ellas.

Trataron de detenerme.

Salí corriendo de la discoteca sin saber para dónde iba, pero tenía que hablar ya mismo con él.

_Señor, ¿Dónde hay un cyber por acá? – _gritaba. Pero nadie me prestaba atención.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, tropecé varias veces con algo y estuve a punto de caerme.

La gente me miraba como si estuviera loca.

No estaba acostumbrada a caminar ni a correr con tacones, lo que lo hacía aun peor.

No me importaba dónde podía estar, ya me había perdido, y estaba mareada.

Hasta que vi el lugar que tanto estaba esperándome.

Entré sin decir nada, me senté en la silla y empecé a entrar a mi cuenta. Mi respiración estaba entre cortada por todo lo que había corrido.

_Señorita, usted no está en condiciones_… - dijo el encargado del lugar.

_NO ME MOLESTE! _– grité. _Tengo que hacer algo importante._

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana.

Me había quedado dormido, y el PC seguía prendido.

Itachi estaba a mi lado durmiendo, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo llegó.

Me levanté cuando escuché que me empezaron a llegar mensajes descontroladamente.

Supuse que de pronto era Naruto molestándome. Pero me equivoqué.

_Sasuke._

_No tengo mucho tiempo_

_Estoy perdida, y me escapé._

_Estoy borracha, me siento mareada, pero estoy muy consciente de lo que hablo._

_FUE UN ERROR! Te lo juro, fue una maldita perra llamada Karin, ella entró a mi habitación y te mandó ese mensaje._

_Yo nunca lo haría._

_Respóndeme por favor._

_Háblame._

_Sasuke._

_Estás ahí?_

_Ya te tengo una explicación._

_Créeme._

_Quiero seguir hablando contigo, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo._

_Sasuke. Háblame por favor._

La velocidad con la que mandaba cada frase me tenía loco. Escribía sin parar.

Nunca la había visto tan desesperada.

_Sakura, me di cuenta de que estás borracha, no tenías que decírmelo. Mejor hablamos después._

_SASUKE NOOOOO. _

_NO TE VAYAS. _

_Pregúntale a Hana, ella lo vió. _

_Sé muy bien lo que digo. _

_Por favor. Sasuke_

_Estuve a un paso de estar con un hombre. Pero me arrepentí al pensar en ti._

_Es verdad lo que te dije, sólo haría esas cosas contigo. _

Qué le pregunte a Hana? ¿Y quién diablos era Hana?

Sakura había enloquecido O.o

* * *

_Señora, ¿Ha visto a una chica de pelo rosa?_

_Está borracha.._

_Y loca…_

_Y está corriendo a toda velocidad…_

Salimos a buscar a nuestra querida amiga, pero no teníamos ni idea de dónde estaba.

Y la gente no nos decía nada.

_Ella dijo algo de un computador…_

_Síganme!_ – gritó Ino – _debe estar en un café internet que hay por aquí cerca._

Y efectivamente, allá estaba.

Escribía como loca en el teclado, parecía darle golpes.

La gente se asustaba porque estaba llorando y a la vez maldecía a todo el mundo.

_SASUKEEEEEEE_. – gritaba.

_Sakura! Nos vamos ya! Párate de ahí…_

Aunque al principio puso mucho problema para irse, logramos llevarla entre todas devuelta a la discoteca, afuera nos esperaban las limusinas.

Ino buscó a todas las chicas, por un inconveniente que se había presentado, era hora de irnos.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


	15. El peor castigo se llama indiferencia

**Capítulo 14: El peor castigo se llama indiferencia.**

* * *

_DÓNDE ESTOOOOOOOY?_ – grité desesperadamente al levantarme de repente.

_En tu habitación Sakura, ¿Dónde más?_

Ahh, ok. Recuerdo haber estado caminando sin sentido por calles desconocidas.

Pero nosotras te rescatamos.

Te fuiste como una loca cuando Hana te habló sobre Karin.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, todos los recuerdos del día anterior (En realidad, hoy por la mañana) llegaron a mi mente.

No estaba corriendo sin sentido, estaba buscando un aparato que me ayudara a hablar con alguien, para arreglar un problema.

Sólo alguien tiene la culpa.

_ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADAAAAAAAAAAAA. PREPÁRATE PORQUE TE _MATARÉ – grité salvajemente y salí corriendo de la habitación. No sin antes olvidar sacar unas tijeras que tenía guardadas en un cajón.

_KAAAAAAAARIN. NO TE ESCONDAS._

Las chicas se asustaron al ver las raras reacciones de Sakura. Ahora le encantaba salir corriendo sin decir nada.

No tardaron en salir para ver qué pasaba. Nadie se salvaba de escuchar sus gritos.

La solicitada salió de una puerta, deteniendo a Sakura.

Se miraron fijamente.

_¿Qué es este espectáculo tan barato Sakurita? – _dijo Karin.

_ERES LA CULPABLE. _

_Mmmm, y por qué no le cuentas a todo el mundo de qué soy culpable?_

No entiendo…

_Conoces a Sasuke, ya no lo puedes negar. Yo misma me di _cuenta – dijo alzando el tono de voz.

Todas las que estaban alrededor quedaron sorprendidas, pero teniendo en cuenta las cosas que había escuchado de Karin, seguro nadie le creía.

No aguanté más.

Ella no tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo.

Sacó sus tijeras con intención de herirla, y Karin empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

_JAJAJAJAJAJA Qué ridícula! ¡Son unas tijeras!_

Estaba equivocada si en realidad creía que estaba jugando.

No la herí, pero si corté su ropa y su pelo, gritaba como loca y trataba de salvarse de mí pero no podía, las otras chicas ni siquiera la ayudaron, sólo me animaban a seguir.

Llegó Ino y trató de separarnos pero yo no me detenía, Karin gritaba y lloraba, el resto seguía disfrutando del espectáculo.

_NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE MÍ, NI DE NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO._

ERES UNA DESGRACIADA SAKURA HARUNOOOO.

Tenten y Temari llegaron para ayudar a Ino y por fin pudieron alejarme.

Estaba algo agitada, me miraban preocupadas, tal vez creían que yo no era capaz de esas cosas, y yo tampoco.

Mis compañeras me llevaron hasta mi habitación como si fuera una presa. Fui directo a mi cama, sin decir nada, sin dar ninguna explicación, pero ellas no tardaron en acercarse y aunque estaban calladas, yo sabía que esperaban a que hablara.

_Bueno, pregunten lo que quieran -_-_

Por sus caras de seriedad pensé que no les había gustado lo que había hecho, estaba esperando a que reclamaran algo, pero empezaron a reírse y me felicitaron O.o

_Nadie se había atrevido a meterse con Karin…_

_Y tú lo hiciste de la mejor manera..._

_No puedo olvidar su cara_

_Creo que su pelo no volverá a crecer muy rápido…_

Nunca había visto tanta felicidad en sus caras.

_¿Pero entonces por qué me detuvieron? ¬¬_

_Oooh bueno, sólo porque Ino necesitaba ayuda…_

Llegaron muchas más chicas a mi habitación, al parecer habían esperado por muchos años que Karin fuera humillada en público.

Dije que lo había hecho porque se estaba empezando a meter en mis cosas, y eso me había enojado, sin dar muchos más detalles, pero pude notar en mis amigas una cierta expresión de duda.

Temari dijo que queríamos seguir descansando, teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que nos dormimos, todavía estaba muy temprano para estar despiertas, así que el resto salieron de la habitación.

Ya había pasado la celebración, ahora sabía que vendrían las preguntas serias.

_¿Todo esto tiene que ver con el aquel chico de Canadá? _– dijo Tenten sin muchos rodeos.

_Hay algo que no nos has contado Sakura…_

_El resto puede creer que lo hiciste por lo fastidiosa que es Karin, y nos alegramos, pero las que te encontramos ayer sabemos que hay algo más…_

_Escuchamos que gritabas SAAASUKE SAAASUKE frente a ese computador, y el único chico que conocemos que se llame así es él…_

_Pero no es el único – _respondí. Ellas se rieron. Acepto que fue una excusa muy tonta.

_Lo conozco, somos amigos, y quedé sorprendida cuando vi que había mandado ese mensaje, él no me dijo nada… fue una sorpresa. Al parecer le llegó un mensaje que lo hizo enojar, pero yo nunca lo hice, y por lo que me dijo Hana, estoy segura de que fue ella._

_No lo dudes…_

_¿Ese chico te gusta, Sakura?_

_No_ – dije casi que dudando. _Él vive lejos, muy lejos… es exitoso y además, debe tener miles de pretendientes._

Me volvieron a mirar curiosas. AAASH odiaba que se dieran cuenta cuando no decía la verdad.

_Ok, todo eso es verdad, pero lo único que no es verdad que es no te_ gusta – dijo Konan sonriendo.

Empecé a reírme tontamente, me puse nerviosa.

No me quedó de otra que contarle a mis amigas todo lo que había pasado con el chico canadiense que nos buscó para ser sus actrices.

Insistían que él me gustaba, basándose en lo que habían visto en el día de la presentación, pero también por mi desesperación cuando se enojó conmigo.

_Creo que todas nos dimos cuenta ese día de que ahí pasaba algo…_

_La mirada de Sakura y cómo hablaba… él parecía estar conectado también…_

_Si estabas loca por explicarle que fue un error, es porque en verdad te interesa…_

Odiaba escucharlas, todo lo que decían tenía tanta razón -_-

_Tenemos que hacer algo para que Karin no vaya, la que debe ir es Sakura._

QUEDÉ EN SHOCK CUANDO ESCUCHÉ ESO.

_Yo no quiero verlo a él en persona… creo que se me acabaría el oxígeno._

Nada en el mundo me daba más miedo que pensar en eso.

¿Pero lograste hablar con él?

_Tal vez no me creyó nada, sólo dijo que hablábamos después porque estaba muy borracha, y ustedes llegaron a interrumpir ¬¬_

_HABLA YA CON ÉL, NOSOTRAS NOS VAMOS PARA QUE PUEDAN HABLAR TRANQUILAMENTE._

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba sola en la habitación.

Les confieso que agradecía mucho haberme encontrado con ellas, siempre era un trabajo colectivo, cuando alguna necesita algo, eran todas quienes iban al rescate.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas, aunque ya lo había hecho, tenía que repetirlo en mis 5 sentidos, para que él me creyera.

Esto era bastante extraño, pues que él estuviera pensando esas cosas hizo que me descontrolara totalmente, y me preocupaba, porque entonces era cierto, me interesaba lo que él pensara.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, prendí el aparato, y me dispuse a hablarle.

Por su trabajo, siempre era muy fácil encontrarlo, ya que tenía que pasar varias horas frente al computador, y por eso me sorprendí cuando no lo encontré.

Eso tenía que ser una broma. Seguro se estaba escondiendo de mí porque no quería hablarme -_-

Igual empecé a escribir.

_Soy yo de nuevo, a repetir lo mismo._

_Todo lo que dije es cierto._

_No fui yo la que te escribió esas cosas. Créeme :(_

Fui a darme un baño, con la esperanza de que cuando volviera a ver la pantalla, tuviera alguna respuesta.

* * *

Yo le creía.

Pero iba a utilizar una herramienta que las mujeres usan con frecuencia: La indiferencia.

Me volvería difícil para Sakura, y es que con su actitud ya me dejó muchas cosas claras, porque en el caso de que Tsunade se enojara conmigo (que han sido muchas veces) no haría nada para solucionarlo.

_Soy yo de nuevo, a repetir lo mismo._

_Todo lo que dije es cierto._

_No fui yo la que te escribió esas cosas. Créeme :(_

Cuando vi que llegó, me puse en estado desconectado, sabía que se volvería loca cuando no me viera.

Si ella pudiera leer mentes, se daría cuenta de que no dudo de lo que me dice. Pero como no tiene esa capacidad, no tiene de otra que esperar a que yo le diga algo como: _"No te preocupes Sakurita, todo está bien", _y seguramente lo haría, pero no tan pronto.

Le tenía una sorpresita.

Le mandé un mensaje a Ino diciéndole que serían 4 chicas las que viajaban, además de las 3 escogidas, una adicional, no le dije su nombre, pues no quería que se enterara hasta el día del viaje.

Le avisé también que sería más o menos en siete meses.

Eso me dio una buenísima idea. Fui hasta la habitación y desperté a Itachi.

_Nos vamos, párate de ahí_ – dije con una sonrisa que no cabía en mi cara.

…

Después de moverlo de un lado a otro para que se despertara, me fulminó con la mirada por haberlo despertado pero luego empezó a reírse.

_Hay algo de malicia en tu cara Sasuke…_

_No quiero que te pierdas la gran actuación que voy a hacer…_

_Mis padres? – _dijo como si fuera obvio.

_Mmmm, una niña tonta demasiado cercana a ellas…_

Se levantó de golpe. El pelinegro menor sabía que no había nada mejor que ser el cómplice de su hermano en sus planes.

Los dos hermanitos se divertían demasiado cuando se trataba de volver loca a su familia, y Tsunade hacía parte de este grupo, ya que los padres de Itachi y Sasuke la consideraban como un miembro más.

En un segundo, los dos ya estaban montados en el auto.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntaba Itachi ansioso.

_CAAAAAAAALMA. Es sorpresa._

Cuando se acercaban a la mansión, se podía ver un pelinegro más viejo hablando con otro señor muy elegante, seguramente otro empresario.

Hizo una cara de disgusto al ver el auto donde llegaban sus dos hijos.

Se despidió de aquel hombre, era muy probable que no quisiera presentarle a Sasuke, pues podría significarle otro espectáculo que lo hiciera avergonzar.

_Estamos aquí para hablar contigo. ¿Podría pasar? – _dije con toda la amabilidad posible.

_No quiero más problemas contigo Sasuke, por favor vete de aquí._

_No es bueno ser rencoroso, recuérdalo, déjame pasar, quiero darte una buena noticia._

Itachi creía estar en un sueño.

Entraron a la casa, la madre bajó a recibir la visita, su padre todavía no decía nada, pero la tranquilidad de Sasuke lo hacía dudar, no sabía si creerle.

Se sentaron en la sala principal, Itachi no decía nada, sólo esperaba a que su hermano hiciera algún movimiento, para saber cómo comportarse.

_He estado pensando mucho…_ - dije seriamente – _y creo que es hora de que dejemos las diferencias a un lado._

El pelinegro menor miró a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. No creía que eso estuviera pasando de verdad.

Sasuke lo miró, y aunque tardó en reaccionar, entendió su indirecta.

_Hablamos sobre el tema, y queremos tener la mejor relación con ustedes…_ - dijo Itachi seriamente, pero con una gran confusión interior.

_¿Qué proponen_? – respondió el padre.

Sus padres parecían estar confundidos también, miraban a Sasuke analizándolo, esperaban ver a su hijo con un algún comportamiento rebelde, pero sólo se veía intenciones de paz.

Itachi, por su parte, no creía el cuento tan fácil. Se reía internamente, su hermano estaba actuando de la mejor manera, aunque todavía no entendía lo que pasaba.

_Me voy a casar con Tsunade._

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo.

Esta vez entendió rápidamente.

_Es la mejor mujer para Sasuke, definitivamente…_

Su hermano sonrió satisfecho.

Las caras de sus padres se iluminaron.

_Ohhh yo sabía que mi hijo reaccionaría_ – dijo la mujer alegremente.

_¡Cuánto más rápido mejor!_ – dijo el padre.

_Mmmm, quisiera que fuera en un tiempo considerable, unos 7 meses me parecería bien…_

_Ya hay muchas cosas organizadas, no creo que tengamos que esperar tanto tiempo…_

_Me gustaría aprovechar ese tiempo para conocer mejor a Tsunade._

Itachi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Y al ver la mirada fulminante de su hermano, recompuso la situación y dijo: _- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke, sería bueno que se conocieran un poco más…_

* * *

Desesperación.

Desesperación era lo que sentía al ver que Sasuke no daba señales de vida, y no sólo fue después de haberme dado el baño, sino durante todo el día. Mis amigas se reían al ver que cada 5 minutos miraba la pantalla. – "_Estás realmente loca por ese chico". _Y eso era lo que yo no quería creer. _"Sólo es un buen amigo"._

No salí de la habitación en todo el día, por una parte, no tenía ganas de encontrarme con una idiota llamada Karin, aunque realmente ella era lo que menos me importaba.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


	16. Conozco la forma de volverte loca

**Capítulo 15: Conozco la forma de volverte loca.**

* * *

Al leerlo se quedó estupefacta.

Sus amigas notaron que algo le inquietaba, mientras hacían tonterías por toda la habitación, miraban a la peli rosa con curiosidad.

Pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso, seguía mirando la pantalla, nada más que la pantalla.

Después de reaccionar, pidió estar sola, y automáticamente, salieron todas de la habitación. No entendían muy bien lo que pasaba, pero si ella lo podía, era necesario.

Él estaba ahí, un botoncito color verde afirmaba que estaba disponible.

_Casado dentro de unos meses._

Al parecer sus ojos no lo comprendían.

_Casado dentro de unos meses_. Volvía e leer.

Esta vez no hubo micrófono, no hubo cámara, no quería que él viera su cara de shock.

_No entiendo_… fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

..

_¿No entiendes qué?_

_.._

_¿Qué significa aquello que dice ahí?_

_.._

_¿Qué cosa? Sé específica Sakura…_

…

Sasuke se tardaba varios minutos en contestar, lo que provocaba que ella sintiera que no estaba interesado en la conversación.

_ME DICES QUE NO SOPORTAS A AQUELLA CHICA TSUNADE. ME HABLAS MÁL DE ELLA, ME DICES QUE SÓLO ES UN NEGOCIO PARA TU FAMILIA, QUE ES FASTIDIOSA Y ESTÚPIDA, QUE JAMÁS TE CASARÍAS CON ELLA. ESO ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDO._

Sabía que era un error, lo único que hacía era seguirle demostrando que era débil frente a él, le importaba lo que pasaba con él, con su vida.

_No era tan mala como lo creía, siento que comienzo a enamorarme de ella…_

No podía creer que era él quien hablaba. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiara de opinión tan rápido?

Le habló de los preparativos de la boda, de lo feliz que estaba él y las dos familias, ahora aquella chica llamada Tsunade era Miss Perfecta, era linda, buena mujer, adorable y amigable. Estaba muy agradecido con sus padres, por hacer de todo eso algo real, dentro de pocos meses…

Parecía enloquecerse, no le gustaba que hablara de ella, sentía un poco de celos, pero después se recriminaba por esos pensamientos, _sólo es un desconocido, él no es nadie_ se repetía mentalmente.

Él era quien escribía todo el tiempo, contando todos los detalles, ella sólo se limitaba a leer.

Sentía como si estuviera tratando de cambiar con ella, ahora le hablaba como a cualquier persona, no estaban discutiendo por tonterías, así como solían hacerlo, y para Sakura, ese era su pasatiempo favorito, podía pasar horas hablando con él fingiendo que se odian. Pero ya estaba cansada, no quería saber más, no quería saber más cosas sobre su anhelado matrimonio.

Dejó de responder, lo dejó hablando solo, dejó el pc a un lado y trató de distraerse en otras cosas.

Después de no obtener respuesta, empezó a tratar de llamar su atención de nuevo. Escribía incoherencias, apretando _Enter_ a casa segundo, ella volvió a la pantalla, estaba desesperada por el ruido que hacía el montón de mensajes enviados.

Ahora se comportaba igual que ella.

_Sakura, quiero que me veas por cámara, quiero mostrarte algo…_

Esperaba que fuera el vestido de novia de Tsunade, aunque sabía que no era común que el novio lo viera antes de la ceremonia, o cualquier cosa relacionada con la boda.

Pero lo que apareció en la pantalla fue una hoja de papel que Sasuke había enfocado con su cámara, la cual decía: _Prefiero esto a casarme con Tsunade._

Al lado, había dibujado un garabato de un hombre que estaba colgado de sus partes íntimas por una soga.

_ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. _

El pelinegro empezó a reírse descontroladamente al ver que Sakura intentaba parecer enojada, pero pudo notar que fue todo un alivio para ella saber que era mentira.

Después de que los dos se calmaran, él habló:

_Sólo hay una posibilidad de que yo acepte estar con ella…_

…

_¿Cuál? _

…

_Si Tsunade llegara a parecerse un poquito a ti._

…

…

La peli rosa enfocó la cámara para otro lado porque no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

_No seas tonta, ya sé que estás colorada, es muy normal en ti_

…

Dejó que volviera a ver su cara, aunque todavía seguía con algo de pena.

Se sentía así, porque por primera vez, creyó haber pensando que Sasuke lo decía en serio. Muchas veces había intentado presumirla, pero luego empezaba a reírse y ahí era cuando se daba cuenta de que sólo quería divertirse. Supuso que entonces había descubierto su manera de conquistar, fingía al principio que todo era una broma, pero luego, se desenmascaraba y aceptaba que era verdad.

Sasuke le gustaba.

Deseaba que alguno de los chicos de su alrededor fueran así, tan diferentes y peculiares, pero no, todos los hombres que conocía parecían la copia barata de un mismo modelo.

Pero tenía que ser tan inteligente como él, jugar a lo que él le gustaba, no dejaría que cayera tan fácil.

_Ahora me doy cuenta de algo…_

… _perdón, no me di cuenta de nada, más bien lo confirmé. Hay algo de interés por mí._

…

_Tú no cambias Sasuke…_

Y así era como se comunicaban ellos, diciendo una cosa queriendo expresar otra.

Sasuke pareció estar pensando por unos segundos y luego dijo:

_Sabes algo Sakura? Me dan ganas de meterme por esta pantalla, llegar a la tu habitación y hacerte el amor ahora mismo._

Esperaba que dijera algún otro comentario que negara el anterior, pero se quedó esperando.

Se había quedado sin palabras, y sentía nuevamente que su cara ardía.

Al pelinegro se le había ocurrido una gran idea, y no dudó en cumplirla.

_¿Qué opinas de eso que llaman Cyber sexo?_

La peli rosa se alejó de la pantalla con los ojos abiertos como si así pudiera escaparse.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder.

_Dime cómo harías el amor conmigo si estuvieras aquí…_

…

_Yo… no sé nada de eso…_

Sasuke se sorprendió al comprender lo que eso significaba.

_Entonces sólo imagínatelo…_

No tenía como experiencia la práctica, pero sí tenía la teoría, televisión, páginas web y cosas que decían las personas eran más que suficiente.

Estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo su capricho.

_¿Todo es mejor cuando no está planeado, verdad?_

…

_Así que llegaría a tu casa sin avisarte. Estaría segura de que estuvieras solo._

…

_Empezaría a hablarte sobre cualquier cosa trivial, pero a medida que pasara el tiempo, tocaría tu cuerpo, pero nada comprometedor. Y ahí sería cuando entiendes mi intención._

…

_Tú no me tocarías, no por ahora, me dejarías todo el trabajo a mí…_

…

_Tocaría por encima del pantalón… hasta que veo que empiezas a inquietarte._

…

_Te quitaría la ropa, yo todavía seguiría vestida._

…

_Te daría besos por todo tu cuerpo, por el cuello, sin quitar mi mano de tu bóxer._

…

_Intentarías de nuevo actuar pero yo no lo permitiría._

…

_Ahora estarías completamente desnudo, me pondría un poco tímida, sorprendida por tenerlo tan cerca._

…

_Tú me dirías que me acercara sin miedo._

…

_Me lo metería a la boca, sin pensarlo tanto, te tomaría por sorpresa. Improvisaría, sacándolo y metiéndolo de mi boca, deteniéndome en la puntica, y mis manos también tocándolo. _

…

_Gemirías suavemente, preguntándome si me gusta, yo te diría que me encanta._

…

_Llegarías a un punto donde no aguantas más, me quitas la ropa desesperadamente, y comienzas a tocar mi clítoris, tratando de meter un poco un dedo, jugando con tu lengua._

…

_Me dolería, por ser la primera vez, así que tendrías que ser más cuidadoso._

…

_Estarías desesperado por metérmelo rápido, sin anestesia._

…

_Pero tendrías que hacerlo lentamente, yo gemiría por el dolor, y así hasta que me acostumbrara. _

…

Se dejó llevar mientras contaba la manera cómo se lo imaginaba.

Miró su cara. Le encantaba

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, algo había pasado con ella, metió su mano debajo de la ropa y confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. Estaba mojada.

Por su reacción, él lo pudo notar.

_Qué estás haciendo Sakura…_

…

_No tienes idea de lo que estás provocando…_

…

_¿Quieres ver cómo estoy?_

Sin esperar una respuesta enfocó su cámara a su parte de abajo.

Sakura quedó en shock al ver aquel miembro erecto y grueso.

Él quedó satisfecho, eso era lo que quería, sorprenderla.

_Te gusta Sakurita?_

…

_Te gustaría que fuera tuyo?_

Ella seguía sin poder responder.

_Me muero por saber cómo lo chuparías._

_Soy tu niña, y tú mi dulce favorito._

Quedó encantado con su respuesta.

_Te lo comerías?_

_Hasta que se acabe._

Él se rió.

_Nunca se acaba…_

Ella no podía creer estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

_Sakura, quiero que estés aquí_ – dijo casi que desesperado.

_Yo… yo también quiero – _respondió con dificultad.

Se sentían con las manos atadas.

Querían estar juntos, pero lo que veían sólo era una pantalla, no era posible hacerlo realidad.

_Quiero verte a ti…_

…

_Ni lo pienses._

_NO ES JUSTO! Quítate la ropa._

…

_Contigo no haría ninguna película, tendría sexo de verdad._

_...  
_

Cada cosa que decía la volvía loca.

_Sakura, quiero que…_

Escuchó ruidos por fuera, eran voces que se acercaban.

_Tengo que irme_ – fue lo último que dijo.

Cerró la conversación y simuló estar normal.

Efectivamente, sus compañeras entraron a la habitación hablando y riéndose.

Por primera vez había odiado la presencia de ellas.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
